


Pasado Imperfecto

by Bar_Writer



Series: Tiempos de Amor [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bar_Writer/pseuds/Bar_Writer
Summary: A lo largo de tu vida, el universo te puede dar varias sorpresas las cuales terminan siendo eventos que marcan logros y errores. ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de corregir los últimos?Después de huir de Carolina, John pensó que en Nueva York tendría un mejor comienzo, un paso tranquilo.Alex estaba seguro de tres cosas: tenía que graduarse como uno de los mejores, necesitaba encontrar alguien que reparara el baño y una explicación para todas las escenas con un hombre rubio en específico que llevaba buscando desde que lo vio en sus sueños.Quizá ambos estaban equivocados y quizá era mejor ver más allá de lo obvio, porque cuando te dan una segunda oportunidad es mejor no desaprovecharla.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury
Series: Tiempos de Amor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030635
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Parecía que el sentimiento de soledad lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños donde debería sentirse más seguro, era extraño, hace unos días no podía dejar de ver parejas contentas realizando sus compras de navidad, niños corriendo por el parque junto a sus perros, amistades que se convertían en mucho más y novias que decían el «sí» a la pregunta que tantos hombres sufrían por formular. Pero ahí estaba él, observando el horizonte de una noche fría, sin amigos que lo hicieran reír, sin familia que lo acogiera en un hogar y sin pareja que le profesara su amor eterno.

Si comparaba la navidad pasada con esta, llegaba a la conclusión que las dos fechas no pertenecían a la misma línea temporal y ni siquiera entendía cómo había logrado descarrilar todo. Ahí, en medio de la lluvia del invierno que luego se convertiría en una humedad que atraería a los mosquitos —que parecían ser los únicos con ganas de besarlo—, intentaba entender los últimos eventos.

La cena de la semana anterior había sido su primera metida de pata, luego la siguió el incidente en el parque de diversiones, la florería, el alquiler del apartamento y sus notas en la universidad que de excelentes solo quedaba el recuerdo de un halago lejano por su discurso en contra del término inclusión ya que le parecía ser aún más excluyente.

Era complicado, lo sabía, venir de una isla remota en el Caribe con casi nada de dinero en su bolsillo a un lugar donde pensaba que marcaría la diferencia, los primeros meses no habían sido sencillos, pero igual se sentía como si fuera el Rey George III, capaz de conquistar cualquier pequeño pueblo que se encontrara cruzando el charco que era el Pacífico, era indomable, cotizado por todas las señoritas por su apariencia y con un dolor inexplicable que se extendía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la verdadera razón de su huida. También un veinticuatro de diciembre.

Esa fecha estaba maldita y ni siquiera Dickens le haría cambiar de opinión, su madre murió un veinte de diciembre, su padre los abandonó dos días antes, él se fue de la isla una semana después y a la mañana siguiente se veía peor que sobreviviente de la Guerra de Vietnam y de lo que las personas llamaban como «espíritu festivo» no había recibido más de lo que un ratón esperaría del humano al que le pertenecía la casa que invadía.

Con un sabor amargo subiendo por su garganta, tiró el vaso de plástico al basurero público del parque, no había llevado paraguas, ni abrigo o medias, para él se trataba de un desperdicio de energía luego de que a las nubes se le pasara el arrebato emocional; resignado, con el cabello empapado cubriendo sus ojos y las manos enfundadas en sus pantalones, comenzó a caminar de regreso al apartamento que posiblemente en unas semanas tendría que devolver.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de personas tan estúpidas como él para salir en medio de una noche lluviosa, sin ninguna preocupación, conscientes del clima tan indeciso como un niño engreído en una juguetería. En su espalda podía sentir el lento rasgueo de las gotas que se colaban por el cuello de su camisa desde su desordenado cabello, bien podía estar en un bar perdiendo las últimas neuronas que le quedaban en un güisqui seco o en el borde de un puente con la excusa de apreciar la vista, sabiendo muy dentro de sí que lo único que quería era saltar y no volver a tomar una decisión en su vida.

Las decisiones podían marcar el futuro de una relación, el final de otras y el inicio de unas pocas, las decisiones no tenían que ser tomadas a la ligera, las decisiones eran importantes y necesarias y era solo ahora que lo entendía, solo y acompañado por un chico que le había colocado su abrigo de lana sobre sus hombros sin siquiera preguntarle la razón por la que caminaba en la oscuridad de una ciudad tan iluminada y aceptando el acuerdo silencioso de no formular ninguna pregunta por su presencia. Con el mismo inicio de una sonrisa, asintió y caminó junto a él.

En su cabeza no cabía ninguna explicación por la que un chico sin ningún motivo se detendría a realizar una acción altruista en marzo, cuando todo mundo estaba recuperándose de la bomba de amor que era febrero y bajando el peso ganado durante diciembre y enero; era obvio, este chico aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse de su situación y quizá lo dejaría medio muerto en un callejón con una nota que dijera: «Luego me agradecen».

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su caminar, un tipo de cojeo, una evasión de mirada, un sentido de confianza que irradiaba de algún lugar, fue más por eso que lo siguió sin dudar, necesitaba saber la razón, motivo o circunstancia por la que una persona dejaría de lado su beneficio personal por ayudar un alma en desgracia, ¿o acaso se veía peor de lo que se sentía? ¿Sus ojeras se habían extendido tanto que no se notaban donde empezaban y terminaban? ¿Parecía que tuviera un nido de pájaros en su cabeza y era por lo que esta alma piadosa lo había notado?

—Podemos seguir caminando toda la noche si es que quieres, pero te puede dar una neumonía.

Su voz tranquila interrumpió su tren de pensamientos que no conocía frenos, pero que dada la ocasión había aceptado disminuir un poco la velocidad.

—Solo te estaba siguiendo, no tengo idea a dónde vamos. Podrías ser un secuestrador serial y no me importaría ni un poco.

—Creo que solo existe lo de «asesino serial», no creo que secuestrador serial es el término adecuado.

—Me da igual, ¿entonces dónde prefieres que me coloque? Si quieres puedo voltearme para que no tengas que verme mientras me disparas.

—¿Qué? —su tono subió unas octavas y lo miró con sus ojos completamente abiertos como naranjas— No pensé que hablabas en serio. Dios... ¿Estás loco? Hay tantas personas que desearían tener tu vida y tú solo la tiras a la basura.

—Nadie quisiera tener mi vida, te lo aseguro. Y no pagué por una sesión del psicólogo anónimo del siglo, solo quiero caminar un rato y ver si puedo despejar la cabeza. Estoy abrumado, siento que voy a empezar a quemarme en cualquier minuto.

—Sal del fuego y busca una nueva salida, no es tan complicado, a menos que quieras que lo sea...

Finalmente lo estaba entendiendo, no se tomó la molestia de ver su rostro, sino que siguió caminando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? A menos que te hayas encaprichado con un extraño empapado y acabado, no le veo sentido a tu intromisión. ¿Soy tu proyecto de caridad? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de alguna festividad como para que la uses de excusa barata.

—Te vi en el parque, siempre te veo a la misma hora, los mismos días, pero hoy no era ninguno de los dos, solo sentí las ganas de llevar mi tortuga al veterinario y te vi pasar, mojado, triste y desconsolado, era mi deber como buen ciudadano ayudar a un alma en pena. Además, no hay necesidad de que sea navidad para hacer algo bueno.

Se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada, logrando que algunas gotas se quedaran pegadas a sus pestañas.

—Quién dijo algo sobre la navidad, pero ya que estamos hablando de ella, me diste cuerda y lo siento, tendrás que escucharme hasta que me aburra y eso implica escucharme en tus sueños.

Empezó a hablar, le contó cosas que no le había dicho a nadie más, sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, los mismos que no era capaz de aceptar. Eran esa parte de su alma que prefería ocultar de todos hasta de él; y, sin embargo, con este chico había sido tan sencillo solamente hablar y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de las gotas que se estrellaban contra la calzada y que empapaban sus zapatos. Cuando terminó, un silencio cómodo se apoderó de sus pasos y le respondió con el sonido de su voz:

—Quien diría que hasta las piedras tendrían corazón —bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente—. Te diré algo que escuché hace tiempo y que hasta ahora no había entendido, quizá porque siempre pensé que era dirigido a mí: «Puede ser navidad en cualquier parte del mundo, pero si no lo sientes, no es aún tu tiempo, el día poco importa, la hora también y cuando sientas que puedes hablar hasta cansarte, reír sin darte cuenta y dejar atrás tu pasado para aceptar tu futuro, entenderás su verdadero significado».

—Es una frase larga.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —lo miró esperando una respuesta— Que puedes cambiar «navidad» por cualquier cosa y sigue funcionando.

Entonces supo que no era un sueño. Él no sería capaz de inventar cosas tan cursis.

—¿Sabes que nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido?

Inició como una pequeña sonrisa que fue regada por la alegría de sus pupilas y creció hasta ser la carcajada más monumental que había salido de él desde hace tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero valió la pena.

Caminaron un largo rato sin saber verdaderamente hacia dónde se dirigían, aunque tampoco es que le importaba mucho, como le había dicho, él solo necesitaba de tiempo y buena compañía para despejar su mente y al parecer, ya había obtenido la segunda, solo rogaba por que el tiempo se extendiera y le permitirá pasar lo más que pudiera con este chico que acababa de conocer. Alex sabía las posibilidades de uno a diez de que su encuentro se repitiera, por lo que se decidió a aprovechar cada segundo que el reloj le diera. Cada maldito segundo, aun cuando sentía que algo le estaba faltando.

Primero se enfocaría en disfrutarlo con la mirada, punto que por culpa de su estado de ánimo no le había hecho justicia. Los rizos que se formaban en su cabello castaño por la lluvia se veían tan suaves que tenía ganas de tocarlos con sus dedos, mientras el otro descansaba su cabeza en su regazo y hablaban de banalidades de la vida cotidiana... Rayos, eso le recordaba que ni siquiera se había presentado o preguntado su nombre, pero no fue hasta que llegó al apartamento del chico que se animó a abrir su boca.

—Me llamo Alexander Hamilton —soltó mientras el chico misterioso sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta del condominio. Diablos, ¿acaso él no podía ser menos obvio?—. Digo... No puedes invitarme a tu casa sin antes presentarte, sería de mal gusto y cualquiera podría pensar que te estás aprovechando de la situación, además nunca me dijiste si eras un violador o un asesino serial. ¿Tal vez un secuestrador serial? Si vas a pedir recompensa por mí, te voy advirtiendo que...

—Cállate, Alex —podía jurar que escuchó una risita salir de él, no se la había imaginado, él sabía que había escuchado bien—. No soy nada de lo que dijiste y me llamo John.

—John, bien...

—John Laurens.

Luego de subir las escaleras y de batallar un poco con la cerradura, ambos terminaron por entrar en el apartamento de John, el cual luego de todo de lo que Alex lo había acusado, estaba en muchas mejores condiciones que el suyo. Tenía un sofá verde para tres personas frente al televisor y uno de dos, diagonal al otro, una mesita de vidrio en el centro y frente a esta, un televisor que podía costar lo mismo que la renta de su apartamento. En la esquina, había una barra que separaba a la cocina de la sala y el comedor, con tres sillas altas contrarias a la nevera plateada junto a la cocina del mismo color, todo aquello eclipsado por la lámpara del centro que nubló la vista de Alex cuando John encendió las luces y lo invitó a pasar.

—Dime que estuviste probando en cada cerradura y que por suerte lograste abrir el apartamento. Dime que nada de esto es tuyo y que solo irrumpiste un lugar que no te pertenece, que vamos a destruir esto para levantarme el ánimo —dijo Alex entre suspiros de asombro y su boca que no se dignaba en quedarse cerrada.

—Mi padre intenta compensar algunas cosas, no me quejo, pero me gustaría que demostrara su apoyo de otras formas —John le quitó el abrigo de lana que le había prestado cuando estuvieron caminando, esa cosa había ganado su propio peso en agua, causando que las huellas de Alex quedaran marcadas en alfombra sobre la que estaba parado—. El baño con ducha está pasando la segunda puerta, no entres en la tercera, ese es el armario y si se te ocurre entrar en la que está frente a esa... Digamos que ya te lo advertí. Te voy a dejar ropa seca en la repisa, deja la mojada fuera para que pueda meterla en la lavadora.

Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, su garganta estaba seca y sus pies se habían quedado pegados a la alfombra, se había olvidado de cómo pestañear y lo más importante, ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba el baño.

—Está... está bien. Tercera puerta, ¿no? —pestañeó un poco y tragó saliva, intentando aparentar que los engranajes de su cabeza seguían en funcionamiento, cuando, en realidad, estaban más fundidos que los metales en la fragua de Vulcano.

—Segunda. Estás muy callado, creí que eras más elocuente —él caminó a la nevera y con la espalda hacia él aparentó buscar algo en la misma, esperando que Alex no notara el sonrojo que su timidez había provocado.

Diablos, lo acababa de conocer, no podía volverse a enamorar, no después de Francis.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —entonces corrió por el pasillo y entró a la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

Alex estaba seguro de que no era la segunda ni la tercera, había entrado en un cuarto con fotografías de varios animales, aves e incluso unas cuantas tortugas; sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la cama que estaba sobre una alfombra gris circular, un edredón crema cubría lo que parecía ser el colchón más cómodo del mundo y en la cabecera, dos almohadas blancas. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesita de noche con más fotografías, en la primera estaba John con dos personas más, un chico alto, con el cabello negro verdaderamente rizado sujeto en un moño; el segundo, más bajo y fornido, tenía una bandana bajo su cabello corto, ambos sonreían y se veían cómodos con quien tomaba la foto.

La segunda era el mismo chico alto, pero esta vez John estaba sobre su espalda, casi en sus hombros; parecía que la foto se la habían tomado desprevenidos, puesto que ninguno miraba a la cámara y estaban muy ocupados intentando que John no se cayera por inestabilidad de la posición.

Las demás fotos eran parecidas, la mayoría de este chico y John, quien en una de esas vestía la camiseta de un equipo de fútbol francés, junto a ellos, estaba un hombre un poco mayor sin cabello, a pesar de la escena divertida irradiaba una autoridad tan palpable que traspasaba la fotografía, ¿podría ser el padre de John? ¿El que intentaba compensarlo? ¿Y ese otro? ¿Podría tratarse de su novio?

Sin querer parecer entrometido, no tocó nada más y salió de la habitación para esta vez sí entrar en el baño.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, John intentaba parecer ocupado con tantas ganas que terminó preparando unos bocadillos, cuando Alex saliera aparentaría que no se había dado cuenta cuando el chico entró en su habitación. Sí, eso era lo mejor si quería entablar una relación de amistad. Soltando todo el aire que tenía fue a recoger la ropa mojada de Alex, la metió en la lavadora, arrojó el detergente y cerró la tapa, al mismo tiempo que veía como esta se llenaba y organizaba sus pensamientos con la sensación de que había olvidado algo, algo importante.

Aún no entendía cómo es que había logrado hablar tanto, simplemente las palabras habían fluido al igual que cuando Alex le había contado todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, como estaba perdiendo algunas de las materias más importantes para graduarse y como los pocos amigos en los que había confiado le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba.

Una pequeña parte de él agradecía que aquello le había sucedido, ya que eso permitió que ambos cruzaran sus caminos y se conocieran; no obstante, otra hubiera deseado estar para él cuando necesitó un hombro para llorar, era complicado, pero sentía que su carácter luchador podía llevarlo lejos solo si él se lo permitía, si se permitía vivir un poco.

Estaba tan absorto en la conversación más larga que había mantenido con cualquier persona que no fuera Gilbert, que había olvidado llevarle la ropa limpia a Alex. Sin detenerse a pensar en los posibles escenarios con los que se podría encontrar una vez que saliera de la lavandería, agarró una camiseta, unos pantalones, buscó ropa interior limpia y unas medias, y salió como tornado antes de que Alex terminara de bañarse.

Aunque nada lo preparó para lo que vería en medio de su sala.

—¡Aún no salgas! —frenó casi tropezando con la alfombra y rápidamente cerró sus ojos.

Tenía que borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, resetear el disco duro de su memoria a largo plazo o, mejor, quemarlo, porque estaba seguro que lo que acababa de ver lo seguiría hasta en sus sueños, atormentándolo por no poder seguir adelante y disfrutar de la figura del mismo Apolo que parecía haber sido tallado por los mejores artistas griegos que se habían encargado de dejar una copia para los romanos y habían enviado el trabajo original a Nueva York, a su condominio, a su apartamento.

—Muy tarde. Te llamé desde la ducha como veinte veces. Creo que esto es para mí —respondió Alex al grito muy masculino de John, agarrando la ropa de la mano levantada del chico.

En ese momento, la mente estúpida de John pensó que el peligro había pasado y les ordenó a sus ojos abrirse, y lo que vio lo dejó en cortocircuito y con la boca seca. De hecho, ya había olvidado al John confiado que, hace unos momentos, había hablado civilizadamente con Alex.

—Deberías vestirte.

Alex buscó los calzoncillos entre la ropa y levantó una pierna.

—¡Pero no aquí!

Eso pareció ser suficiente para devolverle la cordura a Alex, estaba seguro de que la había dejado entre su cerebro y corazón, a media milla del apartamento.

—No, digo, sí. Digo, ya me voy, me voy a tu cuarto, digo... Dios, me voy a vestir lejos de ti.

—¿Lejos de mí?

Fue lo último que Alex escuchó de John antes de cerrar la puerta de alguna habitación que no lo comiera con la mirada, debía estar tan sonrojado como la botella de acondicionador dentro del baño de John.

* * *

Luego del incidente de la ducha y una vez cambiados, ambos se habían sentado en los extremos contrarios del sofá de tres, con la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesita de noche y tazas de café caliente, que John había preparado para evitar pensar en lo que había visto, en las manos de cada uno.

—Entonces, me enlisté para las tropas que enviarían a Afganistán, tenía dieciocho y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por alejarme de mi padre —John bebió un poco de café y se acomodó el cabello castaño que le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Hasta morir? Esa guerra fue devastadora.

—No morí, pero una bala me dio, por eso la cojera.

—Y asumo que no pudiste alejarte de su trayectoria, ¿no?

Alex lo miró esperando una señal que lo delatara.

—Parece que ya me vas conociendo —intentó parecer enojado, pero solo logró soltar una risita mientras veía como Alex les quitaba la corteza a los emparedados—. Eso fue todo, mi carrera como soldado terminó tan pronto como inició, eso fue en el 2015. Regresé aquí, mi padre pareció entender el mensaje y conocí a algunas personas muy especiales.

—Por supuesto, vi las fotos. Pareces feliz, no puedo imaginarte en tus días malos.

—Solo espera y verás.

Hablar con Alex era tan sencillo como montar en bicicleta, daba un poco de miedo al inicio, pero una vez que entrabas en confianza, eras capaz de pedalear hasta la montaña más empinada y subirla sin resbalar. El tiempo con él se pasaba volando, y eso era lo que decían, ¿no? Que cuando te divertías, no sentías los minutos porque estos se convertían en segundos, y aquello era lo mejor.

—Ay no...

Entonces, finalmente, lo recordó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Anthony!

John se levantó rápidamente, dejó el café sobre la barra, agarró sus llaves y buscó sus zapatos, mientras un Alex muy confundido unía puntos que no iban juntos y ponía a trabajar su cerebro que se había quedado congelado luego de la lluvia.

—¿Anthony? ¿Estás saliendo con Anthony?

—¿Qué? No. Eso no sería ni siquiera legal.

—¿Es porque es francés?

Finalmente, había encontrado sus zapatos. Sosteniéndose del mueble y con las llaves sujetas con sus dientes, se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Anthony no es francés!

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan apresurado por verlo? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Por eso cerraste los ojos cuando salí del baño? ¿No querías tentarte?

—Alexander no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dices y de la otra ni siquiera estoy seguro.

—¿Estás saliendo con Anthony? ¿El francés de la foto?

—¡Anthony es mi tortuga!

Eso último impidió que Alex se levantara del sillón y bloqueara la puerta con su propio cuerpo, evitando que John abandonara su apartamento.

—Anthony es tu tortuga. ¡Anthony es tu tortuga! —repitió con entusiasmo y diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—Eso es un hecho.

—¿Y el francés?

—Es mi mejor amigo, Gilbert —revisó su reloj, si esperaba más, la veterinaria cerraría y dejaría a Anthony ahí, sin nadie—. ¿Desde cuándo...? Diablos, Alex, me tengo que ir, pero tú... tú no te muevas, ya regreso, ya regreso y vamos a hablar.

Entonces, John salió por su tortuga y Alex se quedó esperándolo, no porque se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque nadie más lo había llamado Alexander sin que fuera para recriminarle por algo que había hecho mal. Esta nueva aventura le parecía interesante y con tal que John fuese su compañero de viaje, estaba dispuesto a abordar esa montaña rusa, sin importar las consecuencias.

_¿Saldrías conmigo? ;D -Laurens_

Y también le debía una explicación al texto que acababa de recibir.

Y John necesitaba una respuesta a la pregunta.

En el segundo en que John presionó el botón para enviar el mensaje, se arrepintió completamente. Afuera la lluvia ya estaba parando, sus pies caminaban con prisa por el pavimento de la acera, había agarrado el primer abrigo que había encontrado y justamente era el que había usado Alex hace unas horas. El abrigo aún olía a el chico que acababa de conocer. Cuando había salido, no se imaginaba encontrarse con alguien como Alex, él lo había dejado estupefacto. Creía que recordaba su rostro de algún lado, incluso su nombre le sonaba, pero en este momento no estaba muy seguro de dónde.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sacó su celular y añadió algo a su anterior mensaje. Alex había creído que salía con Gilbert y no lo culpaba, la mayoría de las fotos con el francés eran un tanto cercanas y obvio, porque ambos se conocían de hace años, al igual que con Hércules. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que Alex había asumido su sexualidad en unas cuantas horas, ¿era tan indiscreto? Quizá Francis tenía razón en ese sentido y su cabello largo lo delataba. Por suerte, él había roto con el mayor hace unos meses.

Ahora un nuevo John se alzaba de las cenizas como el ave fénix que siempre había soñado ser. Un nuevo John que acababa de enviar un mensaje del que luego se iba a arrepentir.

Digo, en plan de amigos jajajaja. ¿Te importa si invito a los míos? -Laurens.

Alex respondió al segundo mensaje en cuestión de una cuadra, que fue lo que tardó John en recoger a Anthony de la veterinaria y caminar de vuelta a la calle mojada. Una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en su rostro.

Sí. Me gustaría mucho. Aún sigo en tu casa -Hamilton.

Bueno en tu graaaan apartamento -Hamilton.

¿Dónde conseguiste la máquina de hacer helados? -Hamilton.

Con su tortuga en sus manos, John guardó el celular y regresó caminando a su apartamento. Esto se veía como una prometedora aventura.

* * *

No le costó nada convencer a Hércules ni a Gilbert para que lo acompañaran a un sitio de parrilladas que conocía John. Él se había ofrecido para recoger a Alex, hasta que recordó que era "una cita... salida de amigos" y mejor le envió la ubicación del local por mensaje. Si como le había dicho era "neoyorquino de corazón", terminaría llegando.

Eso fue en el inicio. Había pasado media hora y ni por señales de humo, John era capaz de dar con el azabache.

—¿Seguro que no lo soñaste, John? —Hércules estaba jugando con el cubierto que habían dejado en su mesa—. Ya sabes con todas esas alucinaciones que...

—No, Hércules. Tengo su número y los mensajes que intercambiamos, estoy seguro.

Sus manos deslizaron su celular por la mesa, este se detuvo en la mitad porque Gilbert lo había interceptado. Claramente, él tampoco le creía, pero a diferencia de Hércules, él sí se sabía la clave de su celular. Tardó solo segundos en desbloquear el aparato y en revisar los varios mensajes que se enviaron desde que se quedaron hasta el día siguiente hablando. Alex durmió en su sofá y John se había negado a sacudirlo porque el aroma de su invitado continuaba impregnado en la superficie de este. Al día siguiente, habían desayunado y se despidieron con un abrazo. Y ahora John andaba suspirando por Alexander Hamilton.

—Sus palabras son muy sueltas como para ser un robot —sonrió Gilbert mientras continuaba subiendo en las conversaciones—. John, no sabía que fueras tan lanzado.

Las cejas del francés subieron hasta la línea de su cabello y se burló de él con la sonrisa de complicidad que bien conocía. Y como siempre, siendo un hombre de acciones y no solo palabras, le mostró el mensaje al que se refería.

Conozco mis alcances, Alexander, no me pruebes -Laurens.

Su mano subió directo a cubrir su boca en señal de asombro, aquello estaba sacado completamente de contexto y Gilbert lo había usado a su favor.

—¡Estábamos hablando de los juegos de feria!

La risa de Gilbert contagió a Hércules que parecía ser el más centrado de los tres. John aún no tiraba la toalla, él iba a venir.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? Seguro tiene una explicación para el retraso —ofreció, Hércules, llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

—O una excusa, aujourd'hui son muy comunes.

—Gracias, Gilbert, no pedí tu opinión y estoy seguro de que la guardaré donde no la vuelva a encontrar, en ese mismo...

—John.

—Ahora no, Herc. Como te decía, pondré tu opinión en una bolsa y esa bolsa en una caja, para luego meterla en una caja más grande y lanzarla al Huson...

—John, en serio, ¿quién es ese que...?

—Y me encargaré de que se ahogue con todos tus consejos porque sirven poco para conquis...

En eso, una voz que John había grabado en su consciente y subconsciente lo trajo devuelta de la sala de juzgados donde mandaba a Gilbert y a su opinión al fondo del río Hudson.

—¿Por qué los consejos de tu amigo sirven muy poco para conquistar, John? —ahí, con el humo de la parrilla detrás de él haciendo de aura personal, estaba el azabache que había tenido a John lleno de nerviosismo y energía.

—Y de eso te quería avisar. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, amigo —el índice de Hércules señaló al hombre que se sentó junto a John en las mesas dobles.

¿Por qué la tentación debía ser tan grande?

—Me sorprende que me hayan esperado —continuó Alex como si su anterior comentario no hubiera existido, rodeó a John con uno de sus brazos y se acercó a la mesa, parecía que le iba a contar un secreto por lo que susurró—: si yo fuera ustedes ya habría dejado el lugar porque un desconocido me dejó plantado.

De inmediato, la sonrisa de Gilbert creció en gran magnitud. Estaba listo, él entraba al grupo.

—Tienes suerte que John haya dicho que eres lindo —añadió.

A John casi le da un paro cardiaco en ese mismo segundo si no fuera porque la mano de Alex continuaba alrededor de su hombro. La mirada que le dio Alex al comentario de Gilbert fue única.

—Tengo muchas cualidades, pero sí, ser lindo es una de ellas —John estaba seguro de que le habló directamente a él.

—Bueno, eh... ¿quieres ordenar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente publicado en Wattpad, algunas personas dijeron que lo querían leer también aquí, así que aquí lo tienen ;-D


	2. De cómo Alex consiguió una computadora, y las circunstancias que llevaron a ello

John sabía que aquel extraño—ahora no tan extraño porque tenía nombre—se le hacía familiar de algún lado. La no-cita había sido divertida, sus amigos parecían llevarse bien con Alex. Hasta Hércules quien era el más callado del grupo, había bromeado en el momento en que él se había levantado para ir al baño. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por todos los cielos, sus sonrisas cómplices se notaban desde el mesón del cajero.

En cambio, Gilbert se había dedicado a analizar sin prudencia cada uno de los movimientos de Alex. Ya sea si se levantaba a pedir la pimienta, él lo siguió con la mirada durante las horas que se demoraron en devorar sus parrilladas. John quería mucho a Gilbert, pero cuando se ponía en modo "amigo sobreprotector", le daba ganas de meterle una naranja por la garganta. Eso o exprimirla en sus ojos para que dejara de juzgar a Alex con la mirada.

Aquella salida había sido una completa aventura. Primero porque ambos—aunque Herc siempre lo iba a negar—, no creían que Alex fuera real.

Toda esta broma había empezado hace unos años cuando se conocieron. De alguna forma, John había visto a Gilbert con un uniforme y espada, algo con lo que claramente lo detendrían ya sea por asalto a la moda, o por usar un arma blanca en una cafetería. Al parpadear, John vio de nuevo a Gilbert parado frente a él con un bolso universitario y un feo abrigo.

Pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde eso. Y ahora, estaba tirado en su sofá, quemándose los ojos al observar fijamente la luz blanca que iluminaba el resto de su sala y recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Alex y llegó al apartamento. Sí, ese era solo "el apartamento", porque no se atrevía a llamarlo "su apartamento". Nada de eso porque si lo aceptaba, significaba que su padre ganaba y eso no iba a pasar nunca.

Cuando recibió el apartamento, él no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser el alma caritativa que le había impedido dormir bajo un puente; sin embargo, la idea vino periódicamente cuando vio el modelo de llaves que le entregaron. Era la firma oficial de Henry Laurens y su forma de controlarlo. Por supuesto, hubiera deseado mil veces quedarse en un motel barato a vivir bajo las reglas de su padre, pero era eso o pasar como un vagabundo en los dormitorios de la NYU y dudaba que lo dejaran entrar sin bañarse a la universidad.

Tampoco es que estos fueran malos sino que, al verlos y pasar por los pasillos, imágenes indeseables regresaban a él y luego de haber superado al causante de ese malestar, lo mejor era olvidarlo por completo, por eso su decisión de mudarse a un hotel o también podía haber considerado mudarse con Gilbert, pero esa ya le parecía aprovecharse de la paciencia del francés y con sus salidas ocasionales, lo menos que quería era interrumpir en uno de esos momentos.

Después de unos veinte minutos sin moverse de su actual posición, John se levantó del sofá blanco y, arrastrando sus pies por la alfombra peluda de la sala, caminó a la cocina abierta donde estaba la nevera. El frío de su termostato se sentía más desde ese lugar y andaba descalzo por lo que no le sorprendería que un día de estos terminara con gripe, especialmente luego de caminar bajo la lluvia.

La cuestión es que hace unos días no le habría importado la gripe, o una cortada accidental en la mano debido a su torpeza al picar sus vegetales. De hecho, por ese mismo motivo había dejado a Anthony en la veterinaria, la pobre tortuga no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Esa noche había parecido perfecta para terminar de una vez por todas con las millones de responsabilidades que lo asfixiaban cada vez que entraba al apartamento o pisaba la universidad. Que lloviera la hacía la situación tan dramática que le añadía la pizca de morbo que los titulares sensacionalistas siempre buscaban. Y estaba en lo cierto, esa noche había sido perfecta, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Sí, fue perfecta a su manera. Porque esa noche conoció a Alex. Por muy loco que sonase—y sonaba bastante loco, según todos sus conocidos—podía jurar que lo había visto antes; no sabía dónde ni por qué, ya que todo el mundo le aseguraba que no, era la primera vez que se conocían. Y por más que había intentado rebuscar en lo más profundo de su memoria a largo plazo, no había pruebas de que John hubiese topado camino con Alexander más que las veces en las que lo había visto pasear.

De la nevera sacó la jarra con agua helada que tanto cuidaba con su vida de los visitantes o amigos y se sirvió un vaso, quizá algún día alguien utilizaría la metáfora del vaso medio lleno para sus problemas del corazón; pero mientras tanto, él solo quería sentir algo que no fuera locura por los flashes repentinos. Y todo había comenzado con la llegada de Alex.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, subiendo las escaleras a su apartamento que se estaba cayendo a trozos, Alexander Hamilton se sentía vivo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Después de haber pasado una eternidad intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta, parecía finalmente haber encontrado su lugar. Los amigos de John le habían agradado mucho y es que con las bromas y la comida volando de un extremo al otro durante las horas que estuvieron reunidos, de alguna forma, se sentía encajar. Era una sensación extraña—no el encajar, pues, aunque había sido en pocas ocasiones, ya le había pasado antes—pero el sentirse vivo. Tras perder a su madre y huir de Nevis, intentar comenzar una nueva vida solo en Nueva York, era una nueva experiencia para él.

Adaptarse había sido lo más sencillo; sin embargo, de nada valía lo fácil que había sido encontrar apartamento o ingresar a la universidad, si cada instante que pasaba solo se sentía muerto en vida. Eso fue hasta que se topó con John.

En el momento en que Alex llegó a su piso, buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos y entró. No era el mejor lugar, pero al menos tenía techo y eso lo hacía habitable. En el piso, unos diez sobres de correo estaban tirados detrás de su puerta, por más que quería leerlos, la pereza de abrirlos lo invadía y solo dejaba que se acumularan. Además, estaba seguro que la mitad de ellos serían recordatorios de que debía pagar la factura de la luz, y si no los leía, no existían.

Con rapidez, dejó su bolso colgado a un lado de la puerta y revisó su correo en el celular donde hacía todas las tareas de la universidad. Hace unas semanas había puesto un anuncio en el tablero principal de su facultad, era más que obvio que necesitaba un compañero para costear la renta, dividirla y eso. Había tenido algunos candidatos, pero la mayoría huía al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Daba pena siquiera poner un pie dentro del baño.

La pequeña mesa de centro soportaba el peso de sus pies mientras revisaba los mensajes. Unas dos personas estaban interesadas, un tal Edward y otro llamado George, los demás solo eran de chicas de primer y segundo año que querían salir con él. Si tuviera menos preocupaciones sobre sus hombros, quizá hubiera aceptado una de estas; no obstante, en lo que debía de enfocar su cerebro en este momento era encontrar un compañero y un empleo.

—Necesito un empleo —sonaba bien decirlo en alto, ahora la cosa era que se hiciera realidad—. Y también alguien que repare el baño.

Así como llegó, Alex se levantó, acomodó su coleta para que ningún mechón—además de los necesarios—se saliera de su sitio, vio que no hubiera ningún cojín fuera de su mueble y se dirigió para la biblioteca. Allá al menos podía alquilar una laptop.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada más interesada en por donde pisaba, recordó ese día en el que había salido con John, al igual el en que se habían conocido, ambos parecían demasiados alejados en perspectiva. Desde la última salida no había sabido más de él, tenía su número por algunos mensajes intercambiados hace unas dos semanas, pero nada interesante en el proceso. Quizá solo sería eso, un vano recuerdo que se quedaría en su memoria. Para no darle más vuelta al asunto, pensó en lo que haría una vez en que llegara a la biblioteca.

Por suerte su apartamento por más que estuviera en malas condiciones estaba cerca de una estación del metro, a veces agradecía a quién sea que se le hubiese ocurrido la idea y simplemente continuaba con su día. Hoy no era uno de eso días, hoy como de costumbre tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, demasiados exámenes, demasiadas ideas, demasiados trabajos que entregar y se sentía a la deriva en un mundo que continuaba avanzando y que no lo esperaba para nada. Estaba bajo su dominio y no le quedaba más que seguirle la corriente. Aunque también estaba la descabellada opción de seguir a su ritmo, encontrar un atajo y adelantársele a la vida, tomar el control, aquella parecía una decisión familiar.

Se bajó del metro y comenzó a subir los escalones, luego de pasar por el torniquete. El viento le acuchillaba las mejillas, al menos hoy sí había salido con guantes, pero eso no le quitaba el frío por completo, menos con el gorro de lana con múltiples agujeros. Al recibir la luz de la tarde en su rostro, lo primero que captó su atención fueron varios árboles casi desnudos por el clima y junto a ellos en todo su esplendor, para nada eclipsando la calle, la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York.

Cruzando la calle, las molduras blancas y cada uno de los arcos ovalados lo llevaban a una época en la que nunca había estado, el sonido de sus pasos sobre las escaleras lo guiaron hasta el interior de la misma, donde quedó—como todas las veces que había ido—sin palabras. Si no estuviera estudiando para ser maestro, definitivamente hubiera optado por una carrera en arquitectura o incluso una en política. Sí, ciencias políticas no sonaban mal.

Dentro el lugar era aún más despampanante, de pies a cabeza—o desde los cimientos a los techos abovedados si se quería poner técnico—eran magistrales en todo el sentido de la palabra, pasando por las linternas que poco a poco se estaban encendiendo por la hora a la que había llegado, por los pasillos blancos de lo que parecía marfil o cuarzo pulido para que se viera así, al igual que los suelos. Esta biblioteca y sus grandes ventanas y tragaluces lo dejaban con la boca abierta, a pesar de que había vagado por cada uno de sus rincones y se conocía todos los atajos de memoria.

En lugar de subir por el ascensor, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio—ya que tampoco es como si lo hiciera además de caminar a la universidad—pasó por un nuevo pasillo con acabados de madera y candelabros circulares colgando de unos arneses hechos de pequeñas uniones de cadenas; al entrar a la nueva habitación, el brillo de esta lo cegó por unos segundos. Eso era demasiado dorado para una biblioteca y más cuando los adornos y molduras del techo eran más la verdadera atracción que los libros del fondo en los libreros que estaban siendo ignorados por las diez o quince personas que estaban en la sala.

Al igual que las otras veces, se acercó al escritorio donde el encargado de prestar libros y computadoras leía sus revistas y servía de árbitro para mantener el silencio de la habitación. Por el gran ventanal vio como el sol estaba colapsando luego de un largo día y recordó la razón por la que prefería pasar por la biblioteca los fines de semana en la mañana y no durante la tarde casi noche. Regresar a su apartamento iba a ser un completo dolor de cabeza.

—Hmph... —se aclaró la garganta, también había notado que quien estaba sentado en la silla no era la misma encargada de siempre, sino era un hombre sin cabello y con la mirada concentrada en su libro— ¿Buenas?

El hombre levantó la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo—más tarde Alex se daría cuenta que se trataba de Oliver Twist—y fijó la vista en él, preguntándole más con los ojos que con palabras qué se le ofrecía.

—Buenas, joven. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Alex parpadeó un par de veces. Algo en ese señor se le hacía familiar. No estaba seguro de qué—bien podría ser su postura, su forma de hablar, sus ojos—pero sentía que se habían conocido antes, lo cual era imposible porque estaba seguro de que no lo había visto nunca.

—Eh... eh, sí —Alex sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance al que había entrado—. Estoy necesitando una laptop, ya sabe, para hacer trabajos y otras cosas. Gajes del oficio, ¿cierto?

Se rió nervioso. El señor detrás del escritorio era intimidante, pero no de la forma a la que Alex estaba acostumbrado. No, este tipo de intimidación era distinto; el hombre irradiaba una energía que el joven universitario no solía ver en las personas. Era como si pudiese confiar en él desde el minuto uno—y Alex no era de confiar mucho en la gente.

—Una laptop. Creo que puedo ayudar con eso—dijo el señor, levantándose de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de la zona tecnológica y, al ver que Alex no se movía, se giró para llamarlo.

—¿Viene?

Asintiendo, le siguió por el pasillo en silencio. No se atrevía a decir nada; no cuando el hombre al que estaba acompañando parecía conocer cada rincón de la biblioteca y más.

Al final las ganas de hablar fueron más fuertes que él.

—¿Qué estaba leyendo? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que probablemente no era la mejor forma de entablar una conversación con un superior. Para suerte suya, a él no pareció importarle.

—Conoce la historia de Oliver Twist, supongo. Un huérfano que pasa por problemas con pobreza, religión, clases sociales y el nuevo mundo que se está formando detrás de él, pero que a pesar de todo vence a la adversidad con la cabeza en alto. Estoy seguro de que se le hace familiar.

La forma en que dijo esa última frase sonaba a que estaba insinuando algo más, aunque Alex no estaba seguro de qué.

—Eh, sí, sí, sé cuál es. Dickens es único en su especie.

—Eso es lo que yo suelo decir; pero desgraciadamente no encontrarás a un buen amante de la literatura por estos lugares. Imagino que tendrán cosas más importantes que hacer y han de pensar que sentarse a disfrutar un libro es una pérdida de tiempo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, su rostro se mantenía sereno a pesar de sus palabras.

—En fin, así son los jóvenes, qué se le va a hacer.

—Sí, es... es una pena.

Alex se metió en otro pasillo; a este paso ya se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener el ritmo al que caminaba. Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, el hombre se detuvo y llevó su mano a una estantería.

—Aquí está —de lo alto de esta y junto a algunos cables enrollados, le tendió el aparato—, con cargador por si la batería termina fallando.

—Gracias —musitó notando que se habían internado en una sección de la biblioteca que no conocía, generalmente la chica que lo atendía iba sola a buscar la máquina y regresaba en menos tiempo del que se habían tardado para llegar ahí.

Con la mano estirada esperó a que el señor terminara soltando la laptop; sin embargo, parecía que se lo había pensado mejor y ya estaba caminando de vuelta a la sala principal, el dispositivo debajo de su brazo y pasos firmes. Alex no esperó dos segundos para quedarse olvidado en aquel lugar y caminó detrás de él.

—Necesito registrar esto en el sistema.

—¿Y no confía en mí para dármela antes?

—No es que no lo haga —giraron por el pasillo anterior y, como si hubieran tomado un atajo, habían regresado al escritorio de donde partieron—, si por mí fuera, le dejaría quedársela.

—¿Por qué no lo hace? —vio sentarse al hombre en su silla y colocarse unas gafas antes de teclear unas cosas.

—Cuestiones de protocolo.

—¿Esas cuestiones implican dejármela más del tiempo habitual? —intentó pedir Alex, era usual que le dieran unas tres horas como máximo, eso si lograba convencer a la bibliotecaria de que eran completamente necesarias.

—¿Tres horas no son suficientes? —la curiosidad en la voz del hombre era palpable como el frío del aire acondicionado— Tanto tiempo sentado no puede ser bueno para nadie.

—Soy universitario, estar sentado es mi estilo de vida —recostó su peso en sus antebrazos, los cuales, arrimándolos al escritorio, le permitieron acercársele como si estuviera contando algún secreto—. Incluso creo que me he quedado dormido en el celular, los ahorros de mi último trabajo se están agotando.

¿Y si usaba una nueva perspectiva? Normalmente no le gustaba generar pena, el rostro de compasión en las personas le hace sentirse enfermo; no obstante, sabe que está bromeando y que el hombre frente a él también conoce sus intenciones ocultas. El inicio de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo delata.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a buscar otro. ¿Llevas mucho desempleado?

—El semestre anterior se vivió bien hasta que "dejaron de necesitar mis servicios" —suspiró y desvió la mirada por unos segundos, le iba a contar sus problemas a un completo desconocido—. Justo había decidido mudarme de los dormitorios, mi anterior computadora murió, solo logré rescatar el disco duro, y ahora estoy aquí, un mes iniciado el semestre: mi baño tiene una fuga y necesito a alguien como compañero para llegar a pagar el alquiler.

—¿Es lindo?

—¿El qué?

—El apartamento —repitió— ¿si es lindo?

Creía que había dejado en claro que necesitaba un compañero, uno principalmente de su edad con el que pudiera de pasearse por el pasillo sin verlo por la noche y saltar en su propia piel porque seguro lo obligaría a ponerse una camisa debido al frío del invierno. ¿Y por qué había justamente imaginado eso? Pues porque en definitiva, el hombre sentado frente a él con gafas no era la figura ideal de amigo con el que saldría a un bar a las doce de la noche, solo para regresar a las seis del día siguiente, e ir con dos litros de café expresso inyectado en las venas a clases.

No, él se veía más como un... modelo a seguir. Como esos padres de familia solteros que salían en los comerciales para obtener un seguro para tu auto.

—Creo que no me entendió —necesitaba encontrar una forma de decirle que no sin herir sus sentimientos—, necesito un compañero de mi edad.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron con una sonrisa que podía apreciar incluso cuando la pantalla de la computadora ocultaba esa parte de su rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Y yo solo te iba a decir que podías dejar uno de los anuncios que seguro tienes guardados por ahí o que solo debes imprimir —levantó sus cejas—. No estoy buscando compañero ni mucho menos apartamento.

—Oh, ¿disculpe?

El bibliotecario levantó la mirada y le dio un pequeño asentimiento—: ¿Dos horas?

—Tres, pero...

—Dos y te la puedes llevar. Es un modelo antiguo, no me sorprendería que las comenzaran a reemplazar.

—¿No me podrían arrestar por eso?

—Yo me encargo del resto —esa afirmación y el tono con el que lo dijo, lo vendió—. ¿No dicen que el dinero lo reemplaza todo?

—Dinero es lo que necesito, por si acaso, ¿tendrá algo que le sobre?

—Ve a trabajar, Alexander —el hombre rió tan sereno que por el lapso de unos segundos, Alex ignoró el hecho que nunca le había dicho su nombre.

—¿Cómo? —pestañeó como si sus párpados fueran las alas de un colibrí— ¿Cómo me llamó?

—¿Alexander? ¿Ese no es tu nombre? —respondió con naturalidad.

—Lo es, pero nunca me presenté, yo... —trastabilló con sus palabras, Alexander Hamilton se estaba tropezando dejando una frase a medio acabar.

Qué impropio de él.

—Lo dice en el sistema —como si le hubiera preguntado eso, giró el monitor de la computadora y le mostró la pantalla, señalando el lugar exacto donde su nombre se mostraba—. Aquí.

—Oh —de hecho, era verdad, ahí estaban cada una de las veces que había sacado un libro o prestado una de las computadoras, ese era su récord—. Alexander Hamilton, señor —estiró su mano para saludarlo apropiadamente, mientras que con la otra buscaba en su bolso el anuncio del que habían hablado hace unos instantes.

—Más vale ponerte a trabajar si no quieres salir tarde —el hombre aceptó el saludo al mismo tiempo que la hoja que Alex le estaba pasando—. Esperemos que alguien esté interesado.

—Ya tengo dos interesados, no creo que deba preocuparme demasiado.

—Mejor es prevenir que lamentar —le dio la computadora y el hombre a cambio obtuvo un papel con una dirección y un número al que contactarse.

Alex sostuvo el regalo en sus brazos, protegiéndolo como si este fuera su peso en oro y se dirigió a una de las mesas donde no podían interrumpirlo. Dos horas, podía estar dos horas escribiendo sin parar, pensando que aquella había sido la acción más altruista que alguien había hecho por él en un largo tiempo—lo cual daba qué pensar.

—Gracias —susurró para sí una vez estuvo acomodado; sabía que el hombre ya no podría escucharle, pero tenía que hacer saber su gratitud de alguna forma. Para otras personas no era más que una computadora, pero para Alex era mucho más que eso. Era símbolo de que todavía podía importarle a la gente.

Las dos horas se pasaron volando, igual que cada vez que lo dejaban solo con algo en lo que escribir. Cuando regresó al escritorio para devolver la máquina (reluctantemente, eso sí), el hombre le sonrió.

—¿Todo en orden? ¿Logró terminar?

—Eso creo, al menos por hoy —Alex le entregó la computadora con tal fragilidad que hizo pensar al hombre que de verdad le tenía aprecio a ese objeto.

—Entonces nos veremos de nuevo. Buena suerte con la búsqueda de compañero —el hombre le guiñó un ojo y dio por terminada la conversación.

__________________________________________________________

De camino al apartamento, Alex no podía dejar de pensar en ese señor. Por más que se había intentado convencer de que no lo conocía de ninguna parte, el sentimiento de que sí, lo continuaba molestando y más que eso. Era una curiosidad que por más trataba de enfocarse en otras cosas, no se iba. En primer lugar había pocas posibilidades que considerar, muy pocas ya que en realidad aunque tenía una vaga idea de que su rostro se le hacía familiar, la parte lógica de su cerebro le gritaba que lo olvidara.

Incluso que él hubiera dicho su nombre cuando Alex no lo había mencionado parecía confirmar que efectivamente, se habían visto antes; pero la excusa que el hombre dio después era mucho más razonable. De hecho, era la única manera de que su pensamiento lógico y lo razonable se unieran como si formaran parte de un mismo rompecabezas. Uno bien calculado, un plan macabro y gélido. Lo mismo que le hizo meter las manos en sus bolsillos, resguardándose del clima frío que rondaba por Nueva York en estas fechas.

A veces no sabía si estaban a finales de otoño o inicios de invierno, la lluvia de hace semanas le confirmaba lo último, mientras que el cielo de hoy hacía parecer todo una serie de consecuencias que lo llevaban a...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Dentro de su chaqueta, en el bolsillo más remoto que había medio reparado hace unas noches, había un trozo de plástico rectangular que reconocía muy bien. Entre sus dedos pálidos, la tarjeta de la biblioteca se reía de sus teorías y conclusiones, sí esa misma que tenías que entregar a la encargada para que pudiera escanearte en el registro.

En cuestión de segundos una recapitulación de los eventos anteriores se reproducen como si fuera una cinta de cassette usada en la que se había regrabado sin parar.

Esa tarjeta era la que había estado dentro del bolsillo de Alex todo el tiempo.

La tarjeta que nunca le había entregado al hombre.

Lo que significaba que, por lo tanto, no tuvo forma de saber si su nombre estaba en el registro o no.

Es decir, lo conocía desde antes.

Él le había mentido.

Y detrás de esa mentira tenía que haber un propósito.

La pequeña esperanza de que no todas las personas hacían cosas sin esperar nada a cambio se fue desvaneciendo.

Esa noche, Alex se fue a dormir con muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza ya de por sí insaciable.


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a mi fiesta de autocompasión! Traigan su propia comida

Algo en ese día le había hecho recordar lo mal que sus instintos tenían con referencia a la suerte. Con el pasar de los años se daba cuenta de que era más la construcción de un ideal y de una forma de mantener la esperanza viva que algo más profundo. La suerte no existía, el destino tampoco. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había pensado lo contrario esa tarde cuando recibió la llamada que finalmente lo hizo sentirse en una libertad absoluta, la misma que venía persiguiendo sin descanso desde hace años.

Un sentimiento pasajero, claro. Algo que, aunque desapareció de la misma forma en que vino, fue increíble por esa pequeña fracción de tiempo.

_John había estado en la mesa del comedor, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y no en lo que no tenía que terminar. Le sorprendió que fuera directamente a su teléfono; por lo general solían llamarle a la línea local. Cuando leyó el contacto, todos sus sentidos rebotaron en señal de alerta, no se esperaba recibir esta llamada—aunque en realidad, sí—; no quería saber nada de esta persona y tampoco tenía que contestar, ¿cierto?_

_El teléfono siguió sonando. John terminó respondiendo, principalmente para que dejara de timbrar. Soltó un gruñido cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado._

_—John, a la hora que contestas._

_—Hola a ti también, papá. ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_—Bájale un poco a la agresividad. Sólo quería ver cómo estás._

_—¿Desde cuándo te importa saber eso?_

_—Desde que eres mi hijo._

_—A veces pareciera que solo soy tu hijo cuando te conviene. Pero bueno, no quiero discutir, así que voy a responder las preguntas que sé que harás antes de las que hagas. Sí, estoy bien; no, no me hecho daño; sí, estoy comiendo bien._

_Su padre se quedó callado unos segundos._

_—Wow._

_—¿Qué? —eso salió más hostil de lo que John quería._

_—No me había dado cuenta de lo monótonas que se habían vuelto nuestras conversaciones si has llegado al punto de ser capaz de predecir qué voy a preguntar._

_—No es mi culpa que siempre llames por lo mismo._

_—Eso no es verdad. Ellie sigue preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado, no sabe cómo vas a sobrevivir allá, si no fuera por mi ayuda, estarías viviendo debajo de un puente —ante aquello, John suspira, se sabe cada una de las palabras que vendrán y sí, también sabe que está usando el nombre de su madre como una excusa._

_—Dime algo que no sepa, por favor. Porque estoy cansado de que me recuerdes que aún fuera de Carolina vivo bajo tu techo._

_—Siempre puedes regresar a los dormitorios._

_No. Allá no regresaría. Francis estaba allá y primero muerto a dar un paso en esos edificios._

_—Ya quedamos en que eso no era una opción. ¿Algo más?_

_—¿Dejaste de faltar a clases? Por más que sea algo que te guste, si no vas y no entregas nada, no hay título —carraspeó—, aunque tampoco es como si con lo que vas a sacar puedas tener un buen trabajo. Aún después de tantos meses no entiendo cómo es que pensaste que la mejor decisión sería irte a la punta del país cuando bien hubieras estudiado acá._

_—¿Con ustedes vigilándome veinticuatro-siete? Inténtalo de nuevo —había comenzado a dar vueltas por el apartamento._

_—No te comprendo, John. ¿Tan malos somos?_

_—No-no... no son ustedes... —no, sí que lo eran—. Te agradecería mucho si no volvieras a llamar. Si quieres... si quieres puedo regresarte el apartamento o... No llames, ya sabes todo lo que deberías saber de mí._

_Su puño golpeó la pared más cercana, no tan fuerte como quería, pero lo suficiente como para enfocarse en otra cosa y no la voz de su padre. Sí, seguro que lo quería y todo, más para cumplir sus expectativas y la de los demás que las suyas. Estaba cansado de vivir así, especialmente a la deriva y desechado luego de que no le sirviera a nadie. ¿Y si otras personas no lo valoraban, por qué él sí debía hacerlo?_

_—Eso no es parte de nuestro trato, John._

_—Pásate tu trato por el... —siseó._

_—¡John Laurens! —el grito de su padre le rebotó en el tímpano, obligándolo a alejarse del celular._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Podía colgar en cualquier momento, podía desaparecer si quisiera porque su padre no estaba ahí con él, podía ignorarlo todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Estaba en sus manos poder terminar con las cosas que lo incomodaban y eso incluía los exasperantes reclamos de su padre, esos mismos que eran constantes y le recordaban que estaba en Nueva York en contra de sus deseos, que había sido egoísta tomando un camino diferente, abandonándolos a él y a su madre._

_—¡No te necesito! —comenzó a respirar pesado, sus ojos se estaban llenando de algo que parecían lágrimas, pero no estaba del todo seguro. No estaba triste como para llorar._

_—Si dejaras de ser terco por una vez en tu vida—_

_—No, dije. No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie más. No es como que hayan hecho mucho por mí de todas formas._

_—Te estás quedando..._

_—No. Antes de esto no era nadie. ¿Ahora es que el pobre John no puede quedarse solo? ¿A qué le tienen miedo? Después de Afganistán te diste cuenta de que tenías un hijo y cuando ese hijo decidió por su cuenta irse es que hicieron lo posible por preocuparse. Es tarde, papá._

_—Me di cuenta de mis errores y estoy dispuesto a estar en tu vida, hijo. Mientras no te descarriles como la mayoría de personas de esa ciudad —la última parte la susurró, pero John sabía muy bien de lo que su padre hablaba._

_—Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no? ¿20 años después?_

_—Aún tienes tiempo para superar todo eso, John. Puedes estudiar y trabajar, podrías casarte con una linda chica..._

_Al escuchar eso una risa seca, sacada desde el fondo de su miseria y que solo podía ser comparada con el sonido de las cloacas, salió de sus labios. Negó y aguantando las ganas de sollozar en el celular, dijo lo que sabía que haría definitivo la ruptura entre él y su padre._

_—Dices conocerme taaaan bien y sin embargo no sabes nada. "Una chica linda", dice. ¡Ja! Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, no señor._

_—Pude haberme expresado mal, ella depende de lo que a ti te guste, hijo._

_—Más bien tú me entendiste mal._

_—¿Cómo? —la voz de Henry sonaba temblorosa desde el otro lado de la línea._

_—Por todos los cielos, papá. Detente, no intentes entenderlo porque seguro le tardará a tu cerebro mil años procesarlo, pero si quieres saberlo: noticias de último minuto, soy gay. ¿Contento?_

Y eso fue todo, había cumplido su objetivo. Desde hace meses había dejado de recibir llamadas semanales de su padre, también dinero o algunas de las cosas que había dejado en su casa luego de venir a Nueva York. Había logrado que lo dejaran en paz y finalmente, pudo respirar. Lo gracioso era que no sabía por qué andaba recordando aquello, quizá porque el apartamento había llevado demasiado tiempo en silencio o por qué después de una semana sin ir a clases —y que sus amigos le trajeran los apuntes a pesar de que no estudiaban lo mismo— había regresado a la universidad.

A decir verdad, era un proceso largo el ponerse al día con lo que había dejado en pausa, pero aunque él se tomara el descanso, el mundo continuaba girando sobre su eje como si le importara una verdadera mierda lo que le sucediera a él.

Había momentos en los que quisiera ser más como el mundo.

—¡Jawn! —el tono de voz le anunciaba, más que los golpes en la puerta, de quién se trataba— ¡Abre rápido o tiro la puerta! ¡Que Herc no venga conmigo no significa que no pueda hacerlo solo! ¡Laurens muévete!

John giró los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla antes de que fuese derribada por un francés hiperactivo. El golpe de Gilbert quedó en el aire cuando John se dejó ver en medio de las luces del apartamento—parecía salido del mismo Inframundo. Aquello no debía darle risa, pero el contraste era tan notable y sumado a la cara de quemeimportismo de su amigo, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—Laff, no te esperaba. No esperaba a nadie, en realidad.

—Deberías saber que no me importa si me esperas o no, si quiero venir a verte, vendré, y punto. No es como si estuvieras ocupado.

—Tengo que ponerme al día con las clases —levantó las cejas, sosteniéndose al marco de la puerta, esperando que eso fuera suficiente justificación para su comportamiento.

—Okay, entonces supongo que necesitarás refuerzos. Toma —el francés le lanzó una bolsa de plástico que John agarró en el aire por reflejos—, fui hasta la panadería cercana y pedí unos sándwiches. No esperabas no comer, me imagino.

—Siempre puedo...

—¿Ordenar algo? Te conozco, no hablarías con nadie a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario. ¿Ahora me dejas entrar?

—Iba a decir cocinar —respondió resignándose a mandar a su amigo por donde vino.

—Lo mismo, seguro ni has hecho la compra y no se puede cocinar sin ingredientes.

—Qué bien, finalmente entiendes el proceso —abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar y así lo hizo.

Gilbert dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor y se acomodó en uno de los sillones blancos y como si fuera su casa levantó los pies en la mesita de la sala y se quitó los zapatos, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. A cualquiera le hubiera gritado, pero para John esto era más cotidiano que salir al mercado natural para conseguir las frutas de la temporada; simplemente resopló, cerró la puerta y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Te vas a quedar mucho? Sabes que me gusta estudiar sin ruido.

—Se supone que Herc viene en cualquier momento —revisó la hora en su celular—. Igual por ahora no importa. Tengo noticias.

—¿Por fin decidiste madurar?

—¿Por fin encontraste tu sentido del humor o es que sigue perdido? —chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, viendo como John recargaba su peso sobre sus antebrazos en el respaldar del sofá.

—No sé quién te dijo que eso era gracioso, porque no lo es.

—¿Quieres o no quieres saber?

John suspiró.

–Me vas a decir de todas formas, así que mejor que lo hagas ahora.

—Pasé por la biblioteca, esa que anda en el centro y puedes entrar gratis. Y antes de que lo digas —vio como John separaba los labios, seguro para burlarse de él—. Sí, he entrado a una biblioteca. En fin, el señor que trabaja ahí... —chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra correcta.

—El bibliotecario.

—Eso. Dijo que había un chico que estaba buscando compañero de apartamento. Y si mal no lo recuerdo hace unas semanas alguien estaba considerando mudarse —desvió la atención de los ojos avellana de John y se miró las uñas.

Técnicamente, eso no era del todo verdad. John quería dejar de vivir en un apartamento pagado por su padre, sí—pero quería hacer eso por su cuenta, no porque algún joven que seguramente todavía no había cumplido veinte años y adicto al café estuviera buscando compañero.

—¿Compañero? —medio rio— Sabes que prefiero vivir solo.

Sus manos pasaron por sus rizos que hasta ahora no había notado que seguían sueltos, hasta le había dado pereza recogérselos, aunque igual podía decir que aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Sí, eso serviría.

—Como quieras. Yo solo decía, porque repites al menos tres veces al día lo mucho que quieres irte del apartamento de tu padre.

—Es por reflejo, ¿no has querido algo tanto tiempo que no sabes si lo dices porque lo quieres o por costumbre? Bueno es algo así.

—Okay, okay, si tú lo dices. ¿Quieres?—Gilbert le mostró el saco de papas del que estaba comiendo en ademán de ofrecerle. John no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a los sinsentidos de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza y el francés se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor cuéntame qué hacías en la biblioteca. ¿Se te perdió algo por ahí o has vuelto a buscar pequeñas almas en desgracias para "enseñarles francés"? —marcó las comillas con sus dedos.

—Me ofendes, yo tengo estándares —se llevó unas cuantas papas a la boca y luego de mascarlas, continuó—. Estuve por ahí, haciendo unos mandados para Aglaé y me quedé conversando con el bibliotecario. George Daniels... Dandridge. Ahí fue que me dio el número del que anda buscando compañero, se salva de ti, porque tenerte de compañero es un verdadero suplicio. Y eso que ni siquiera vivo contigo.

John ahogó una burla.

—No, pero te pasas tanto tiempo aquí que casi no hay diferencia.

—Jawn no ha cambiado para nada, me sigue queriendo —estiró el brazo para pellizcarle la mejilla, pero John retrocedió y justo tocaron la puerta de nuevo, por lo que aprovechó para ver quién más se unía a la fiesta improvisada de autocompasión que se habían armado.

—No, aquí nadie es creyente. Y no, no necesitamos su ayuda —respondió por inercia antes de darse cuenta que no se trataban de ninguno de los testigos de Jehová que pasaban dando sus rondas nocturnas, sino que era Herc quien sí tenía la decencia de tocar una sola vez.

—¡Ah, Herc! A la hora que llegas —exclamó Laff, levantándose de un salto.

—Estaba lejos del centro cuando me llamaste, Marie. ¿Aún no han quemado nada? —lo dejó pasar viendo como su antes vacía sala pasaba a cobrar vida, a diferencia de Laff, Herc no traía nada—. Veo que te llegó mi mensaje —señaló la bolsa con los sándwiches de la mesa.

—Debí adivinar que la idea fue tuya.

—¿Ya te dijo del apartamento? —se quitó la mochila y se sentó en el brazo del mismo sofá en el que Laff estaba acostado hace un rato.

—Sí... No, creemos —Laff los señaló a ambos— que no es una buena idea. Aquí podemos estar los tres sin molestar a nadie.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy alguien — John levantó su mano.

—¿Molestamos? —Herc se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

—Decirles que sí no serviría de nada, ¿cierto? —John suspiró por tercera vez en menos de media hora.

—Bueno... yo me voy retirando —a pasos largos Laff caminó hasta la cocina y tiró la bolsa vacía de papas, volviendo a la sala y abriendo la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Mi dama me espera —les guiñó un ojo y salió, dejándolos a ambos negando y esperando que Aglaé no lo dejara por tercera o cuarta vez; llegó un punto en donde se habían cansado de contar.

Por su parte, John abrió la bolsa con los sándwiches y sacó uno para él y otro para Herc, quien tampoco se veía con cara de querer estar ahí; sin embargo, lo hacía, ya fuera por compañerismo o alguna otra razón secreta.

—Herc, por más que agradezca saber que al menos hay dos personas a las que le importo, no tienes que quedarte.

—No, no, no lo hago por obligación —levantó un pulgar, colocando el lápiz que había sacado de su mochila sobre su oreja—. Me gusta estar aquí, somos amigos.

—Lo somos y por eso no eres mi niñera —le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el lado contrario del sofá, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho—. Estoy bien solo.

—Sí sabes que hay una diferencia entre estar solo y la soledad, ¿no?

—Uy, no me digas que ahora eres poeta.

—Bah, me han dicho que mi poesía es mala. No soy como tu chico, él es bueno con las palabras.

Quería negarlo todo, una y otra vez, y decir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, pero hace unas semanas había cometido uno de los peores errores que podía recordar. Resumiendo, cuando se había armado de valor para invitar al extraño —que ya no era tan extraño— a una especie de cita, terminó retractándose de último minuto y la había convertido en una salida con sus amigos. Esos mismos amigos que tenían ojos, oídos y buena memoria, capaces de recordarle que habían "salido".

—Yo no... yo no tengo un "chico".

—Claro, y también digamos que soy un ex espía irlandés que sabe coser —se detuvo unos segundos para efecto del suspenso—. Y sabes que aunque suene loco, según tú es verdad.

—¿Estamos jugando al "sabes"? Porque sabes —acentuó la última palabra— que no me gusta hablar de eso. Son... son cosas que vienen de la nada, ¿cómo podemos saber que es verdad? Quizá es una cosa mía.

—Te veías entusiasmado ese día —sujetó el lápiz en medio de sus dedos y abriendo el cierre sacó un cuaderno de la mochila— Nombre.

—John Laurens —musitó, estaba cansado de repetir más veces de las necesarias esta rutina.

—No el tuyo, el de él.

Abrió los ojos, esperando no haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado. Genial, al parecer a Herc se le ocurría cambiar de planes. John bajó sus piernas.

—Alex, les dije que se llamaba Alex.

—¿Se llama o tú le dices así? —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Todo el mundo lo llama así. Ni se te ocurra ver cosas donde no las hay —casi gritó.

Herc esbozó una sonrisa que trató de ocultar enseguida.

—Okay, solo preguntaba, no hace falta que te pongas tan a la defensiva. Y hey, tampoco es que haya nada de qué avergonzarse, digo, es lindo.

—¡Hércules!

—¿Qué? Puedo no jugar para tu equipo pero tengo ojos. Y mis ojos también me sirven para ver cómo te pusiste.

Si pudiera desviar la atención de él lo haría; sin embargo, como no podía hacerlo, no le quedaba más que pasar sus manos por sus pantalones y darse cuenta de que "oh, su sofá blanco era, de hecho, blanco".

—Yo no me puse de ninguna forma. Los cuatro salimos como amigos, conversamos como amigos, nos reímos... —recordó como la nariz de Alex se fruncía un poco al reír, inmediatamente completó sin despegar la vista del sofá— como amigos. No puedo hacerme ilusiones de que cualquier chico lindo es gay o bi o pan o que al menos se va a fijar en mí.

—Dijiste que era lindo.

—¡Ahg! No estamos en la secundaria.

—¡Lo dijiste!

—Dije "chico lindo", hablaba en general —explicó abriendo sus manos en el aire como si pudiera hacer aparecer sus palabras en el medio de la nada.

Herc va a decir algo, pero John sigue hablando.

—Y digamos que, hipotéticamente, me pareciese lindo de "esa" forma. ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada, porque vivimos en un mundo donde el 80% de la gente es heterosexual. Si acaso será un amigo, igual que tú o que Laff. Fin de la historia.

—Entonces estabas muy distraído tratando de no babear porque no te veías cómo... No, quizá solo fue mi imaginación —se encogió de hombros—. Si tanto quieres que sea tu amigo, ¿por qué no le hablas?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no lo he hecho?

—¿Lo has hecho?

Silencio. Por unos tres o quizá diez segundos, John toma una gran bocanada de aire y dice la verdad:

—No —deslizándose por el sofá se acerca a Herc—. Al inicio pensé que sería muy raro, o sea cómo inicias una conversación casual sin sonar acosador, ¿eh?

—Así: "hola, me gustó pasar la tarde contigo la otra vez, deberíamos repetirlo".

—Eso... eso no suena natural, ¿o sí? ¿Así hablan los amigos? —miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza, prefirió decir y saltar a algunas de la mayoría— Con ustedes nunca hago eso, es como si alguien dijera algo y luego tú respondes y así seguimos el juego hasta que... que nadie lo hace. Y se repite —sus dedos habían comenzado a jugar con uno de los hilos sueltos de las costuras del sofá.

—Te veías bien ese día. Y si para eso necesitas un nuevo amigo, yo digo que deberías al menos intentarlo. No pierdes nada —le sacudió el hombro.

—¿Mi dignidad no cuenta?

—No es como si fueras a mandarle un mensaje en el que literalmente se pueda oler la desesperación.

—Que no estoy desesperado —Herc recibió un leve manotazo—. Pero quizá lo haga. Me tendrás que anotar qué decir.

—Jooooonathan —echó su cabeza hacia atrás— solo necesitas un empujoncito.

—No me llamo Jonathan —se pasó la mano por el rostro, resoplando. Necesitaba apoyo—. Ese empujoncito puede reducir el tiempo de una semana más a unos días —parecía que de verdad estaba considerando la alternativa de volver a hablarle.

En el fondo había querido hacerlo la primera semana, luego volvió a tener uno de esos sueños locos y pensó que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Así se pasó reconsiderando el hacerlo y el no hacerlo por varios días más, hasta por un momento pensó que tal vez era la persona que estaba buscando.

No, él buscaba a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, casi violetas —eso era lo que más le había parecido extraño en su sueño, algo único—. Alex era más azabache que la misma noche y si bien recordaba sus ojos eran cafés casi del color del lodo; no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ni nada —no Alex, sino el ovillo de lana que se estaba deshilando en su cabeza—. Si tenía en cuenta a la otra única persona que conocía y que era diferente, era él mismo, lo de Laff hace unos años había sido ¿efectos secundarios de haber estado en la guerra? Tampoco estaba del todo seguro. Había momentos en los que dudaba más de sí mismo que de los demás y este era uno de esos.

Un nuevo amigo no le haría daño a nadie, ¿no?


	4. Si Beyoncé fuera un pavo real

Alexander regresaba como todos los días de la universidad, muerto por un lado y en todos sus cinco sentidos por el otro. Había sido un día productivo en el máximo esplendor que un celular y el laboratorio de la universidad podía brindarle, de hecho, ese era el motivo principal por el que se quedaba en los alrededores del campus hasta tarde y claramente le había ganado conocer algunos rostros familiares para estas épocas del año escolar.

Las chicas no se quedaban atrás y uno que otro número se agregaba a su lista de contactos, a veces aprovechaba para tener encuentros con ellas (o a veces con ellos, no nos engañemos). Dependía del humor en el que estaba y ahora... ahora solo quería llegar en una sola pieza al apartamento antes de encontrarse con la sala inundada por el agua del baño. Lo que faltaba era que la refrigeradora también se descompusiera y a esa se le entraran las ganas de orinarse en la cocina.

Sus electrodomésticos parecían sus hijos y aún era muy joven para eso. Además de que lo único que se comportaba bien era el horno y las hornillas, más porque bajo su techo nunca se habían tocado, lo que había más usado era el microondas y era para calentar lo que ordenaba y quedaba guardado por días.

Sí, lo mejor sería regresar rápido.

Con rapidez revisó la hora, ocho y catorce de la noche, guardó su celular y apresuró el paso, subiendo una a una los escalones hasta llegar a su apartamento, mientras sacaba las llaves del lugar. Dejó las cosas como tal en el suelo —ya luego tendría tiempo de recogerlo todo— junto a algunas bolsas de ropa que debería llevar a la lavandería.

La luz en la sala era tan tenue que lo más que se veían más sombras que muebles y por eso mismo fue que se tropezó al pasar por la cocina y golpearse en el dedo chiquito con la pata de la mesa. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, sintiendo con claridad el corrientazo que subió de su pierna hasta el nervio de la cadera, una punzada que aún le dolería dentro de dos semanas.

—Odio mi vida, odio todo, odio... —entonces su estómago gruñó.

Cierto que era de noche y no había comido desde la tarde, si café y una tostada se consideraba almuerzo. Una pizza, eso sería mucho mejor. Sí, aprovecharía a pedir una y luego se ducharía rápido, a esa hora más o menos debería de estar el repartidor en la puerta y tendría una merienda caliente en su estómago.

—¿Aló? —marcó el número y fue respondido casi de inmediato— Sí, una que sea... la que tiene menos ingredientes y pequeña. Ajá, ¿diez dólares? —estaba dudando que le alcanzaría—. Con solo queso está bien. Una personal. Okay, sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo o es gratis?

Antes de que escuchara la respuesta ya habían colgado. Sabía que no los iba a volver a llamar. Estaba más que claro lo que pensarían de él, un pobre chico en busca de comida gratis, claro. Como si no se hubiera esforzado para tener lo que tenía y llamarlo suyo. Aunque fuera poco, seguía siendo de él, le pertenecía y no debía darle cuentas a nadie. A excepción de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Caminando mientras soltaba un suspiro y se pasaba las manos por la cara, estableció que en estos términos y condiciones, para no perder los nervios y golpear al repartidor por sentirse una cucaracha humana, lo mejor era ir a la ducha. Con el agua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, sintiendo cómo mojaba su cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, cerró los ojos e imaginó el lugar en donde desearía estar.

Hace unas semanas no tendría una respuesta para esa producción de su cabeza. Sin embargo, en un sueño lo había visto y era tan real que se sentía capaz de caminar por la habitación en la que había despertado en su cabeza y caminar por la misma. Desde la ventana, podía observar cómo la nieve formaba montículos blancos debajo de los techos de las cabañas... Eran cabañas, ¿no?

También vio algunas personas caminando en medio del temporal, eran en su mayoría hombres vestidos con un uniforme azul, otros completamente de blanco y los últimos con detalles rojos. Debería haber salido con ellos. Seguro eso era lo correcto. Recordaba haber negado y en lugar de alistarse para salir, se giró a la cama en donde se suponía que se había levantado.

Entonces notó lo extraño.

Había dos pares de zapatos en el suelo y no uno.

Él había dormido ahí... O al menos lo esperaba. ¿Había sido tan imprudente y coló a una mujer al campamento? Un momento, ¿cómo sabía que era un campamento? Los zapatos no eran de mujer tampoco. Se había acercado a la cama, cabellos rubios estaban adornando las sábanas y fue ahí que se despertó.

Qué clásico movimiento.

No era que se encontraba completamente perdido ante el sueño. Cosas así iban y venían de forma intermitente, a veces creía que era por ver varios documentales antes de dormirse... Okay, no iba a mentir, no eran documentales, pero los videos de YouTube contaban como eso, ¿no? Al final solo lo guardó en la parte de sus memorias que visitaba cuando no tenía en nada más que pensar. En otros sueños hasta había visto el rostro del hombre, ni siquiera sabía por qué ahora le sorprendía.

Es que era tan inusual.

Y sabía que, en su vida, esa palabra era casi como un sinónimo de normalidad, desde su llegada a Nueva York hasta ese día en la biblioteca en la que el bibliotecario lo llamó por su nombre. Sí, aún no se olvidaba de eso, ni de la salida con John y sus amigos. Eso había sido divertido, lo hubiera llamado; pero en estos instantes, no necesitaba amigos, no en el término que parecía John querer.

Una que otra escapada entre clases al cubículo de la universidad —que era donde la mayoría de las parejas se reunían para encargarse de sus asuntos... extracurriculares— le era suficiente. No pedía mucho, aquello estaba más claro que el agua.

Soltó un largo suspiro y terminándose de lavar el cabello, salió de la ducha con la toalla a las caderas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, bañarse era algo que siempre hacía una costumbre, nada diferente; pero esta vez como si nada, había regresado a ese recuerdo su cabeza de cuando había tomado una ducha en el lindo apartamento de John.

Si bien esa noche no había sido una de las mejores, definitivamente había salido mejor que cuando entró.

—Entonces, el ensayo de sociología está en su mayoría terminado. Matemáticas aún en proceso y para Psicología... vamos bien —repasó con el estómago vació lo que tendría que hacer en el laboratorio; por suerte, tocaron el timbre, algo que pasaba menos que su economía personal estando estable.

Acomodándose la camiseta y después de secarse el cabello, caminó descalzo, saltando sobre el charco que se iba extendiendo desde el baño al resto del piso.

Nota mental #1738: Debía, por todo lo que más quería en esta vida, secar eso.

—¡Ya va! —el timbre vuelve a sonar— ¡Que ya va!

Parecía que estaban intentando tocar alguna canción con el timbre, era eso o ya había empezado a delirar por el hambre. Aunque no iba a negar que sonaba algo... amenazante.

—¿Cuánto es? —abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba un hombre rubio, de unos veinte años, extendiéndole un paquete y viéndolo con el desinterés plasmado en sus ojos azules.

Vestía un pantalón blanco adornado por un cinturón ceñido, con un suéter rosa alrededor del cuello de su camisa de seda también blanca. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj plateado que de alguna forma se veía más caro que todas las pertenencias de Alex juntas.

Definitivamente era el repartidor.

—Con mi presencia debería ser más que suficiente —tenía un fuerte acento británico, uno que no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Su mirada helada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, empujándolo hacia atrás con el paquete y entrando por las mismas al apartamento.

Tenía un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho, que a su vez le servía como apoyo para el otro. El índice golpeando levemente sus labios, lo hacía ver concentrado, aunque en realidad estuviera juzgándolo con su mirada crítica.

No a él, sino al apartamento.

—¿Esta es la pizza? No huele como pizza —susurró lo último.

Alex trataba de redireccionar la atención del chico hacia él; no obstante, por más que ponía de su parte haciéndole señas y oliendo el paquete —solo para confirmar que no era su pizza—, no parecía entender que le quería hablar a él.

—No, no puedes vivir... no puedo vivir en este basurero —se había corregido y Alex lo notó.

Debería dejar de abrirle la puerta a extraños. A pesar de que este extraño tenía el cabello rubio e incluso los ojos azules. Sí, eso también lo había visto en un sueño. ¿Por qué la obsesión con este tipo?

—¿Y tú quién eres? —colocándose frente a él, decidió preguntarle lo más directo posible.

—Depende de cómo quieras llamarme, puedo ser el chico de la casa de al lado, el estudiante de intercambio, tu primo lejano —su rostro se pintó de una mueca desagradable—. Ew, no. Todo eso suena demasiado genérico. ¿Sabes qué? Generalmente no hago esto, pero estás a libre elección de decidir de dónde salí. Obvio mientras yo cambie este papel tapiz espantoso que tienes.

Si pudiera definir la forma en la que se contrajo su rostro pálido, lo haría. El problema era que al parecer no existían palabras para la cara que puso cuando se acercó a la pared detrás del televisor. O cuando vio el charco que salía del baño y ya llegaba hasta la sala. Le sorprendió lo diestro que podía ser, esquivando el agua con sus... ¿Esos eran zapatos italianos?

—¿Qué?

—También los suelos —señaló hacia abajo dándole vueltas a su dedo— y quizá el desagüe. Definitivamente el desagüe. ¿De dónde sale esa agua?

—Del baño, hay una fuga y...

—Este... ¿Tienes dos habitaciones separadas? —lo interrumpió sentándose en el brazo del sofá y cruzando sus piernas, esperó una respuesta clara y concisa.

—Sí, pero...

—Bueno, creo que eso lo decide, me quedo —chocó sus palmas con una sonrisa de satisfacción propia adornando sus labios—. La paga del primer mes —de su bolsillo trasero sacó una cantidad gruesa de billetes—, si sobrevivimos a este, te daré el siguiente.

—No entiendo —el solo hecho de tener quizá unos quinientos o más en sus manos, era... era dinero, y eso lo dejaba sin la capacidad de procesar toda la nueva información que le estaba lanzando el chico bien vestido y de cabello envidiable.

No para él, por supuesto, él no envidiaría nada. Y por lo mismo casi se pierde de lo más importante:

—Siéntete afortunado, amigo, soy tu nuevo compañero de piso, George Frederick.

* * *

Ahora Alex estaba sentado frente a un extraño con mirada psicópata en la mesa del comedor (que apenas podía llamarse comedor, en realidad era la misma sala que Alex usaba para cocinar.) Un extraño con mirada psicópata, ojos azules, cabello rubio, y que al parecer se llamaba George.

Nunca había escuchado el nombre del chico de sus sueños. Todo lo que conocía era su apariencia, y el joven frente a él cumplía con esas características. A lo mejor era el destino.

Pero incluso alguien tan irresponsable como Alex tenía que asegurarse de que dejaba el apartamento en buenas manos.

—Está bien. Ignorando el hecho de que tu entrada fue...

—¿Propia de diva? ¿Dramática? ¿Increíble? ¿Del estilo de Beyoncé? Ella es un pavo real en medio de un campo de patos, una diosa entre mortales.

—Iba a decir "inesperada", pero sí —Alex arqueó una ceja—. Omitiendo eso, es evidente que no puedo simplemente acogerte en mi humilde morada así como así.

George revisó el apartamento con cara de desagrado.

—Humilde, sí. Quizá demasiado— esa última parte la dijo para sí mismo.

Alex lo notó, pero se hizo el sordo.

—Hay unas... preguntas que debo hacer para saber exactamente el tipo de persona que eres —continuó—. George dijiste, ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió.

—Bien, "George", entonces —caminó hasta donde estaba y como si estuviera repasando una lista de revisión, comenzó con el interrogatorio—: ¿alguna costumbre desagradable de la que deba preocuparme?

—En realidad...

—Te pongo un ejemplo —se sentó en el borde de la mesa de centro, aunque quería demostrar autoridad, estaba a una altura más baja que George—. Hay unas veces, pocas por cierto, casi nunca, que llegan otras... personas.

—Te acuestas con gente, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Okay.

—¿También lo haces? —soltó como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta capciosa a un niño.

—Obvio.

—Está bien, es bueno saberlo, sí... —relamió sus labios y esperó a que otra pregunta se le ocurriera— ¿Registro criminal?

—¿Para los amigos o para la policía?

—Mejor no quiero saber. Okay, esta es una buena —chasqueó sus dedos—, ¿hace cuánto te bañaste?

—Ew, ¿hace cuánto tú te bañaste?

—No critiques lo que no conoces.

—No es criticar, es ver que seguramente llevas así unos tres días. ¿Hace cuánto?

—El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —lo señaló entre cerrando los ojos, trataba de competir con la mirada de George, pero si se ponía a eso, nunca terminaría con las preguntas.

—Tengo mis cosas esperando por ser recogidas en mi auto —canturreó.

—Una cosa más.

George giró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera llevo una hora aquí y ya me estás agotando la paciencia.

—Solo una.

—Adelante.

—¿Debo preocuparme por el paquete que me diste?

Solo bastó de un segundo, George descruzó las piernas y se levantó hasta caminar de vuelta a la puerta por la que había entrado. Con su mano sobre el marco, giró el rostro y sonrió:

—Ese paquete ni siquiera era mío. Apareció afuera —se miró las uñas, soplándolas para luego enarcar una de sus cejas—. ¿Entonces me quedo o no?

—Solo espero que no seas drogadicto.

George ahogó una risa sarcásticamente.

—¿Crees que alguien drogadicto se vería así de fabuloso? No, exactamente.

—Bien, la habitación del fondo es tuya. Si ves la luz encendida en la noche no molestes, no entres a la mía, yo no entro a la tuya, ¿entendido?

—Claro como el agua.

—Supongo que esto significa... ¿Somos compañeros de piso?

—No creo que haya un cliché más preciso para definirlo.

—Mientras no molestes...— Alex lo miró de arriba a abajo, a pesar de que George era más alto que él.

George sonrió de una forma nada reconfortante.

—Depende de lo que sea "molestar" para ti.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado duro con un extraño con el que compartiría el apartamento por quién sabe cuánto tiempo? Quizá, pero, en el fondo, su sentido común le decía que era lo correcto, aunque por fuera estaba rogando para que George fuera quien había estado buscando y así terminar con la historia que se había inventado en su cabeza.

¿Sería que conforme pasaran los días podría saber más de él?

Es decir, todo apuntaba a que era ese extraño que se aparecía en sus sueños.

Era rubio.

Tenía los ojos azules.

Era más alto que él.

Y a juzgar por cómo se movía, era zurdo.

Eso era todo lo que Alex había logrado descifrar durante esas noches en vela en las que el desconocido le atormentaba en su cabeza. Solo esperaba esta vez no fuera más que una ilusión o que no terminara odiando a George. Lo mínimo que le pedía era que lo dejara dormir.

Suspirando, recogió el paquete y lo estaba comenzando a abrir cuando su celular vibró. George había bajado—seguramente por sus cosas—por lo que se encontraba solo. Lo desbloqueó con su pulgar y en el momento en que vio de quién se trataba, pudo sentir cómo su respiración se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Era John.

Y casi se le cae el paquete por leer.

"Hola, Alex. Deberíamos repetir lo de la otra tarde, me gustó pasar contigo".

No tardó mucho en pensar en una respuesta, sostuvo el paquete lo mejor que pudo y escribió:

"John! Creí que te había asustado la otra vez y por eso no decías nada jajaja"

"Pensé que mis amigos te habían asustado a ti"

"Tus amigos podrían ser mis amigos"

"Oh. También podríamos salir con ellos si quieres"

"¿No dijiste que te había gustado salir conmigo?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alex no hacía nada más que crecer; sin embargo, al ver que John tardaba en responder, se sentó donde antes había estado con George y aprovechó a abrir la pequeña caja que le había dado. Si se era sincero, no tenía ni la mínima sospecha de quién podía ser eso. Sería demasiado crédulo al pensar siquiera que era una señal de vida de su hermano o peor, su padre. Al final la curiosidad le ganó y dejando sus prejuicios enterrados en el fondo de su mente, lo abrió.

Era una laptop. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le dio vuelta, incluso se le hacía conocida. ¿Acaso podría ser...? El tono de llamada de su celular lo interrumpió de inmediato, y, sin verificar el número, contestó.

—¿Hola?

—No me gusta mandar mensajes —la risa nerviosa de John le hacía pensar que estaba en la misma habitación.

—Yo los prefiero, son más rápidos—tenía la mitad de la atención puesta en John y la otra en descubrir cómo la laptop había llegado a su apartamento.

Porque no era cualquier laptop, no. Era una de las de la biblioteca. Más específicamente, era la de la biblioteca. La que el bibliotecario le había dado.

—Te hubiera mandado uno antes si me lo hubieras dicho.

—Generalmente supongo que la gente sabe las cosas que necesita saber.

—No soy un gran fanático de las suposiciones.

Y dentro de la caja había una nota.

"1777"


	5. Los millonarios los prefieren pelirrojos

En la lógica que gobernaba al mundo, no había forma de que un pedazo de papel amenazara con el equilibrio de todo lo que una persona consideraba certero. O al menos ese era el primer pensamiento de una persona promedio. De los incontables adjetivos que le habían dado a Alex alrededor de los años en los que seguía vivo, el de ser una persona promedio no entraba en su lista.

La mayoría del tiempo lo consideraban brillante para su edad, un poco impulsivo y hasta charlatán. Él no era una persona promedio con la que podían salirse con la suya, menos un desconocido que llevaba poniéndole los pelos de punta con sus extrañas pistas. Y ni siquiera sabía el nombre del hombre que había dejado la nota.

Ver la fecha no le había asentado bien, para alguien como él que era capaz de seguir tres conversaciones a la vez sin perder la atención de ninguna, se le estaba haciendo complicado captar cada una de las palabras que John le hablaba por el celular. En realidad, el chico no merecía ser ignorado de esa forma. Esa fue su excusa para cortar la llamada.

En el fondo se arrepentía... solo un poco. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, y luego quizá hasta se podía pasar por el apartamento de John. Era un lugar acogedor si mal no recordaba.

Pero eso debía esperar, la primera noche con George en el apartamento no había sido muy diferente a las anteriores sin él. Por lo menos ya estaba seguro de que no había aceptado a un loco dentro de su santuario.

Hubiera querido salir directamente a la biblioteca; sin embargo, aún estaban a inicio de semestre y era casi imposible decir lo que hacía, porque —aunque no sonara cierto— ya estaba tratando de salvarlo. Así que luego de clases y de estar escuchando, por más horas de las que quería, a sus profesores en las charlas y de ahí pasar al auditorio con más libros que comida en su estómago, logró desocuparse y finalmente volvió a dar una vuelta por el lugar que había iniciado su paranoia.

—¿Cómo supo dónde vivía?

El hombre ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro.

—¿Perdón?

—No se haga el tonto, sé que no es tonto... —entrecerrró los ojos y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el membrete de su camisa— Dandridge. ¿O debería preguntar por la nota en el paquete?

—Creo que se está confundiendo de persona —volvió su vista al libro, pero Alex no podía ignorar el pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Imposible.

—¿Entonces por qué se enoja?

—No estoy enojado.

—Lo entiendo, se siente usado, completamente dejado a la intemperie.

—Para nada.

—Ha vuelto a desconfiar en las personas, ¿no? ¿Qué tal lo del apartamento? Envié a un recomendado.

—George... ¿usted lo envió? —Alex lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados.

—Es un buen chico, te vas a acostumbrar a él. Eso sí, espero que al menos hayas limpiado —levantó las cejas y dejó su libro a un lado, sus dedos aún separaban la página en la que se había quedado.

—No me quiso hablar de su registro criminal... —dijo para sí mismo.

—No tenía conciencia de que tuviera uno, en Carolina son conservadores.

—O sea no le he preguntado a George de dónde es, ni a qué se dedica... —se pasó la mano por el mentón, había llegado a una conclusión— Tal vez debí pensar en eso antes de aceptar su dinero.

—Un momento, ¿George? —se veía apresurado a preguntar, pero no habló hasta que Alex hubiera terminado de divagar— Pensé que me hablaba a mí.

—No. George está viviendo conmigo... Oh, bien puede ser británico —golpeó su índice contra sus labios—. Debí darme cuenta de eso, ya sabe, el acento.

—¿Quién es George?

—Mi compañero de piso —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Aunque también puede ser el mismo George que andaba interesado desde el principio, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso no salió como lo tenía planeado.

—¿Me va a decir que con la laptop? —se inclinó sobre el escritorio tratando de parecer intimidante— Ando un poco con falta de recursos, pero no por eso le mendigo a las personas. No necesito su compasión.

—Ay, Alexander no has cambiado nada.

—Eso también —lo señaló—. Nunca le di mi tarjeta, nunca me presenté, y sin embargo usted sabe mi nombre. ¿Quién es y qué quiere de mí?

—Responder unas preguntas y unas cuantas sugerencias —miró a ambos lados esperando que nadie les estuviera prestando atención—. ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando digo "1777"?

Esa era una pregunta rara.

—Es un número interesante, tres de las cuatro cifras son las mismas.

—¿Seguro que no te recuerda a nada más?

Soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba conteniendo y lo pensó unos segundos. Algo le decía que no era solo una secuencia arbitraria de números, sino que se inclinaba más en la categoría de fecha. ¿Dandridge se refería al año mil setecientos setenta y siete? ¿O era su mente que estaba siendo entrenada para ser profesor de historia que lo obligaba a pensar así? ¿Qué había pasado en 1777?

En 1777 Alexander Hamilton había iniciado a ser parte del equipo de George Washington. No sabía por qué conocía ese dato de primera mano —en realidad lo sospechaba un poco—, pero no fue eso lo que respondió.

—La Batalla de Saratoga.

—¿Es eso?

—Y Lafayette llega a ayudar a Washington. No en Saratoga, pero me entiende.

—Ah, ¿ya conoces a Gilbert?

Fue en ese momento que Alex se dio cuenta que había dejado de tratarlo de "usted".

—Es amigo de John, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? —pestañeó varias veces seguidas, estaba más que confundido.

Dandridge se pasó la palma de la mano por la cabeza, ¿qué estaría pasando por la misma? ¿Sería que finalmente le diría por qué le envió la laptop?

—¿Qué sabes de la reencarnación, Alexander?

* * *

Había días en los que se sentía bien tener que ir a clases, había días en los que solo quería que la tierra se abriera y lo vomitara en un lugar menos irritante, había días como los martes que no significaban nada para él. Era una secuencia de horas y minutos que desembocaban en una medida exacta, pero ¿quién definía que directamente no podía estar despierto a las doce de la noche? ¿O a la una? ¿O a las tres de la mañana?

Por suerte seguía siendo de tarde y de lo otro ya se preocuparía cuando llegara la hora de hacerlo. En este momento, al menos debía llegar a la clase de Matemática Lógica, o eso hacía hasta que lo detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

—¡John! —y ese era Madison, todavía no sabía cómo su nombre siendo tan común era recordado— Finalmente te encuentro.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Deja de faltar a las clases de transdisciplinario.

—No son necesarias, no sé por qué sigues preocupándote por eso —continuó caminando sin esperar que Madison lo siguiera.

—Porque estudiantes de todas las carreras se unen ahí para aprender lo de otros. Soy el representante de una de esas y le ando dando el memorándum a todos. Sorpresa, encabezas la lista.

—¿Desde cuándo esta es la secundaria?

—Desde que Columbia nos mira como si estuviera en un pedestal inalcanzable —los pasos cortos y rápidos de Madison lo perseguían.

Por primera vez la altura de John le daba ventaja y más que nada, quería llegar a su clase temprano.

—Somos pública; ellos, privada. Ahí está la diferencia. ¿Se resolvió tu duda existencial?

—Ve a clases —se interpuso en su camino y si hubiera visto sus ojos cafés, podría haber distinguido cómo estos podrían ser el perfecto combustible para una hoguera.

—No te prometo nada.

—John... En serio. Faltas una vez más y pierdes la materia.

—Eso es imposible, estamos a inicio de semestre —apartó a Madison y continuó caminando, sus manos sostenían la correa de su bolso.

—Las mismas palabras que le dije a Darwin. No voy a seguir cubriéndote. Una más y... —pasó su índice a lo largo de su cuello—repites.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Madison ya estaba caminando hacia el extremo contrario del edificio, dejando a John con la palabra en los labios. Tenía razón, Madison siempre tenía la razón y era mejor no dudar de esta, nunca salían cosas buenas de ignorarlo.

Un motivo más para que John dejara esta conversación en el fondo de su memoria y siguiera con su día.

Y lo que seguía era su clase de Matemáticas.

Los asientos del fondo estaban ya ocupados, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a sentarse en medio cerca de las paredes, colocó su bolso en el asiento junto a él y sacó uno de sus cuadernos para esperar hasta que iniciara. Bien podía ponerse a revisar su celular, pero después de lo limitada que fue su conversación con Alex, no estaba de humor para recibir uno de sus mensajes, si es que los recibía.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho a su subconsciente, que Alex estaba en vía para ser solo y nada más que un amigo, más porque en este momento no estaba como para enfocarse en buscar algo que no fuera solo amistad en una persona. Habían pasado relativamente unos meses de su última relación y quizá estaba exagerando al no querer pisar los dormitorios de la universidad porque de alguna forma se pudiera topar con Francis.

Aún le quedaban dudas de la naturaleza de esa relación, si bien la habían terminado en buenos términos y por el bienestar de ambas partes, John no sentía la necesidad de volver por el camino que él mismo se había trazado. Era como si conscientemente se estuviera protegiendo de algo invisible.

—¿Disculpa? —la voz de un chico lo obligó a levantar la mirada y luego a bajarla de nuevo solo para darse cuenta de que había empezado a dibujar— ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

John dirigió la vista a la silla vacía que estaba a su lado. "No", quería decirle, "el asiento junto a mí nunca está ocupado". En su lugar miró al chico de vuelta y se encogió de hombros, haciéndole entender que podía sentarse si quería.

Al parecer el chico quería.

—Em... ¿el bolso es tuyo?

No respondió, en su lugar sostuvo el bolso y lo dejó en el suelo. En el silencio inexistente de la clase se hizo acreedor de un compañero de escritorio.

—Pues... hola —continuó hablando—, no te había visto antes por esta clase.

—¿Te molesta? —farfulló mirando su cuaderno y apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano.

—No. ¿Sonó a que estaba molesto? Si fue así, discúlpame —resopló al ver que John no dijo ni una palabra en defensa propia—. Solo me sorprendió que hubiera alguien sentado donde siempre me siento. Ya sabes lo que dicen, adelante van las vacas que se dejan ordeñar y atrás... las que sirven para el matadero.

—¿Qué? —volteó su rostro frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Las vacas que se dejan ordeñar van adelante...

—Sí te escuché, no debes repetir esa cosa.

—Está bien, no lo haré... —John vio como el chico luchaba por encontrar un tema de conversación y quizá solo estaba siendo amable, se pasó los dedos por su cabello ocre y suspiró— Soy Samuel.

—John.

—¿Eres de aquí? Yo... hace poco acabo de llegar y por todos los cielos, la ciudad es enorme.

—Carolina del Sur, de hecho.

Lo que John más quería era seguir dibujando en silencio y si terminaba atendiendo a la clase, lo tomaría como un bono extra.

—Castle Combe, al sur de Inglaterra —explicó y se apresuró a añadir antes de que John preguntara—: sí, británico, el acento.

John no había notado el acento hasta que Samuel lo señaló; no solía prestar mucha atención a esos detalles.

—Qué bien.

—¿Tú lo estás? Pareces mayor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—¿Curiosidad? —buscó una excusa rápida.

Tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía que había empezado a crecer en el rostro de John. Revisó la hora en su celular, habían pasado quince minutos y el profesor no había dado rastros de su existencia. Tenía pase libre para salir de la clase y nadie lo iba a detener.

Así que guardó su cuaderno, colocó el lápiz con el que estaba dibujando sobre su oreja y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —la culpa en la voz de Samuel lo hizo responder.

—Han pasado quince minutos y no ha llegado el profesor, me voy.

—¿Eso es legal?

—No lo sé, menos me interesa, pero si no lo es, eso no me detendrá.

—No creo que deberíamos—

—Nunca dije que tú tenías que ir. Yo, en cambio, lo voy a hacer porque sinceramente, no me voy a quedar más tiempo aquí cuando podría estar en mi cama haciendo... —en realidad John nunca hacía nada, esa excusa no le servía— cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces te acompaño —también se levantó aunque parecía dudarlo, al menos al inicio.

—Apenas sé tu nombre, no hay razón lógica para que lo hagas —John salió del aula, detrás de él los traspiés de Samuel le decían que se había tomado en serio su declaración.

—En el fondo siempre buscamos a alguien que nos salve de nuestros...

John ni siquiera se giró.

—¿Nuestros?

—Nuestros... demonios internos...

—¿Hablas de los pecados? —casi se ríe.— Entonces, ¿para eso me sigues? ¿Quieres "limpiarme el alma"?

—Pues... no exactamente...

—Te ahorraré las explicaciones. No necesito ser limpiado, muchas gracias. Ya lidiaré yo con mis demonios.

A pesar de las insistencias de John para que Samuel se alejara, el chico no parecía entender.

—Todos necesitamos alguien que te pueda apoyar en los momentos difíciles.

Entonces John se volteó, haciendo caer el lápiz en su oreja por la fuerza del giro y le contestó:

—Lo siento, en realidad no. No soy creyente, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Si pudiera... —se inclinó y recogió el lápiz— Creo que se te cayó esto.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, tomó el lápiz y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Samuel le sonrió, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas continuar con lo que le habían enseñado: dentro de cada persona había la esperanza de mejorar. El haberse topado con John no había sido una simple coincidencia, él no creía en aquellas cosas porque rara vez el ser supremo que lo manejaba era tan perezoso.

—¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? —John suspiró, ya no le importaba si Samuel lo iba a seguir o no, él se lo había advertido de varias formas.

—Tengo unas tres clases hoy, pero si no vamos a regresar, por estas tres horas estaré libre.

Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo y salieron a la sala común en donde habían algunos chicos sentados en el suelo, otros caminaban a las bancas al aire libre.

—¿Estás en primer año?

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Es más porque dijiste que acababas de llegar —se explicó abriendo el bolso, pero antes de guardar el lápiz dentro vio su cuaderno de apuntes—. ¿Qué estudias?

—Administración hotelera, primer año. Eres bueno adivinando. ¿Tú?

—Tercer año, biología marina. Pero debo pasar matemática lógica si quiero graduarme. En fin...

—Podría ayudarte con eso. Me gustan un poco, en realidad, solo soy bueno entendiéndolas, así que, si puedo ayudar a alguien con mi "don", eso no estaría mal.

—¿Sí? —levantó las cejas y sacó su cuaderno.

—Sí. ¿Cuánto llevas atrasado?

—Más o menos dos semanas.

—Entonces... creo que primero deberíamos sentarnos —señaló las bancas de cemento; sin embargo, John terminó sentándose en el césped—. Eso también funciona. Y te voy a dar mis apuntes.

Después de cómo John lo había rechazado en el pasillo, no se esperaba para nada una respuesta amable de parte de Samuel. Habría estado menos sorprendido si él lo hubiera mandado al diablo y nunca más se hubieran vuelto a ver; no obstante, Samuel mismo se había ofrecido y frente a algo que John no entendía, si quería terminar bien el año y no arrastrar la materia de nuevo, más le valía aceptar toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Cuánto por las tutorías?

—Nada, para mí no son clases en sí, así que no debería cobrar por ellas. Ahora si te encuentras un maestro de italiano... —John creyó escucharlo bromear, lo habría comprobado si se hubiera atrevido a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Nada?

—Hablo en serio. Tómalo como un favor de un buen samaritano, Samuel Seabury —le sonrió como respuesta y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja.

¿Qué tenía John con los pelirrojos?

* * *

Le había ofrecido un trabajo. Media jornada en la biblioteca. Esa era una oferta que, en su situación actual, Alex no se podía dar el lujo de rechazar. Sí, George podía pagarle por estar quedándose en su apartamento, pero aquel dinero iba directamente destinado a algunos cambios que dejó señalados en una lista que encontró encima de la barra al levantarse. Medio metódico era el muchacho.

Y ahora... ahora tenía demasiada información que procesar luego de su conversación con el bibliotecario... con George Washington. Así se había presentado, según él era la reencarnación directa del primer presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Según Alex, le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto para la que no tenía tiempo, en primer lugar, porque obviamente ese no podía ser su nombre.

—Su apellido es Dandridge, lo dice ahí —le había señalado de nuevo el membrete—. ¿O me va a decir que necesito gafas?

—Las necesitas, Alexander, es hora de que dejes la negación. —en cambio él se había levantado de su silla y le pidió acompañarlo.

Alex lo siguió con el paquete, más por curiosidad y ganas de entender. Porque el conocimiento a veces era un arma más poderosa que la ignorancia.

—No es negación, es...

—¿Revisaste el aparato ese? —le dio unos toquecitos a la caja donde seguía la laptop.

—Sí —mintió— y necesito que me explique el significado de la nota de...

—No revisaste la computadora —negó—. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? —tampoco esperó una respuesta de parte de Alex— Para poder revisar los archivos, debes poner la clave al inicio.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es la clave?

—Voy a dejar que la descubras solo —revisó a ambos lados y al ver que nadie los seguía, abrió la puerta que conducía a la misma habitación en la que le había entregado la laptop—. Entra.

—No.

—Si quieres explicaciones y que los demás no te vean como un loco, es mejor hablar en un lugar apartado del resto.

—Okay —resopló y siguió sus pasos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es eso que dijo hace rato? ¿Reencarnación?

—Eso dije, exactamente. Explicaría más, pero no pareces creerme, así que supongo que—

—No, no—interrumpió Alex. Ahora la curiosidad se había apoderado de él—. Sí me interesa.

—Iniciemos con lo obvio, entonces.

—Dandridge, si no es su apellido, ¿qué es? ¿Una marca de helados? ¿Alguna forma de despistar a las personas?

—No te equivocas en lo último. ¿Qué tan raro sería si el bibliotecario se llamara igual que el mismo Washington?

—¿En la escala de Richter? ¿O del uno al diez? Porque debes ser muy crédulo para pensar que algo así es posible.

Aquel que decía ser George Washington (¡George Washington!, evidentemente tenía que ser una broma) suspiró.

—¿Has tenido sueños, Alexander? ¿Sueños de otra época?

—Todos soñamos cosas, "Washington" —tenía ganas de reírse—. Es como ese sueño que todos tienen, el del huracán...

—Yo diría que es más una pesadilla. Cada quien define sus cosas como quiere.

—En cualquier caso, sea una pesadilla o un sueño, no significa nada.

—¿Me vas a decir que son efectos del estrés? ¿Mala alimentación? ¿Desvelos recurrentes? —estuvo a punto de asentir—. Sí, Alexander, tus ojeras se notan a un kilómetro de distancia.

—Está bien, si está tan seguro, ¿quién soy?

—Ya deberías saberlo.

—Bueno, siempre me han dicho que tengo un pequeño parecido con Robert Downey Jr.

—No físico —dijo con seguridad.

—Tampoco es como si me creyera Lincoln.

—Alexander —lo escuchó gruñir al pasarse la mano por el rostro—. ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Alexander Hamilton... Oh, usted cree que soy _ese_ Alexander Hamilton.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿cierto? Sería muy raro llamarse igual que el presidente o, en tu caso, uno de los padres fundadores.

—Pues yo no soy el que no anda usando su nombre real, señor Dandridge o Washington o lo que sea.

—Ese es el apellido de soltera de mi esposa, si lo hubieras pensado un poco más, quizá lo hubieras adivinado.

—¿Y quién es su esposa? ¿Martha Washington? —estuvo a punto de gritar

Él no dijo nada, solo le miró seriamente.

—Oh. ¿Sí lo es?

—¿Me veo con cara de estar bromeando? Este es un asunto serio, Alexander.

—¿Serio para qué? Okay, digamos que le creo, ¿me necesita para salvar al mundo? ¿Quiere que le diseñe un sistema financiero? ¿Acaso me va a culpar por todo lo que hice... hizo? —se corrigió al final.

—Estás pasando por problemas, como la primera vez.

—¿Usted es mi hada madrina, señor "George Washington"? Porque siendo sincero esta es una forma muy bizarra de explicar lo que está ocurriendo, si es que está ocurriendo algo.

—Si por mi fuera ya te habría contado todo.

—¿Cuál es la excusa para no hacerlo?

—Soy responsable —fue su única respuesta—. Sé algunas cosas y tienes que creerme, la experiencia habla por sí sola. Esta es una nueva oportunidad que te están dando. Aprovéchala.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura —buscó su celular en su bolsillo, quizá debía llamar refuerzos.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No le voy a decir eso.

—¿Temes a que sea verdad?

Tenía dos opciones. Le decía y caía en cuenta de que le desde el inicio le estuvo hablando con honestidad o no lo hacía y se quedaba con la duda. Alex suspiró, siempre había pensado que su ambición era su defecto fatídico; no obstante, la curiosidad era un directo segundo contendiente

—Enero 11.

—El mismo que Alexander Hamilton. Solo que él, o tú, no nació en este siglo. No la primera vez.

La balanza se inclinaba hacia el extremo en el que debía de creer. Porque, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía más cosas de Alexander Hamilton que de sí mismo y por un tiempo solamente pensó que era su gusto por la historia; sin embargo, había datos demasiado personales que no se atrevía a contarle a nadie. Datos que no podría encontrar en ninguna carta, datos que solo el mismo Hamilton sabría.

—¿Por qué vivir de nuevo? ¿Por qué regresar? —su espalda se deslizó por la puerta en la que estaba recostado y se sentó en el suelo.

Necesitaba una respuesta.

—Qué cosas tendrá el destino, pero sabe lo que hace. Míralo como una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Para qué? —su voz casi se quebró, pestañeó varias veces y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Pocas personas a lo largo de su vida habían sido capaces de ver a través de los muros que colocaba alrededor suyo. Desde que tenía conocimiento de esos muros se había preguntado la razón de necesitarlos, tal vez deseaba probar suerte en los zapatos de alguien más. Tal vez trataba de formar una nueva identidad que lo definiera y venía corriendo de la antigua, sin saber de qué huía. Él reconocía la facilidad con la que se podía leer todos y cada uno de los libros en la biblioteca. Washington en cambio lo había leído a él como un libro abierto, uno que no tenía la cerradura que tanto le había costado encontrar.

¿Y si esa cerradura nunca existió? ¿Y si era él quien tenía las hojas pegadas y por querer avanzar rápido no se detuvo a ver qué más había dentro de sí? Por creerse astuto había leído las tres primeras páginas del inicio, dos del nudo y una del final, para luego darse cuenta de que no había entendido la historia.

La historia de su vida.

—Eso lo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta —sintió la mano de Washington en su hombro, se había acuclillado para estar a su altura—. Revisa la laptop y regresa cuando lo hayas hecho, así me podrás ayudar a organizar este lugar, hijo.

—No soy su hijo.

—Sí, lo siento —se levantó, ayudándolo también a hacerlo—. Piensa en mi propuesta, medio tiempo y puedes preguntar lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito a mi mano derecha.

Toda esa conversación y las consecuencias de la misma se venían repitiendo en su cabeza como una vorágine de recuerdos. Sintió la necesidad de buscar refugio en alguien, quizá era la oportunidad de descubrir si George era el mismo rubio de sus sueños. Aún le quedaba esa carta de esperanza.

_«Las estrellas luchan contra nosotros mi amigo»_

Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, estaba más tarde de lo usual y cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura, fue que escuchó el golpe que estremeció la pared. Con prisa le dio la vuelta a la llave y lo vio.

Su esperanza siento quien estrujaba a un pelirrojo contra la pared. Sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y explorándole la boca como si fuera alguna cueva submarina jamás descubierta por ningún biólogo. George se veía disfrutarlo mientras se inclinaba más y hacía desaparecer la distancia entre el extraño y su cuerpo, estando cerca de ser fusionados contra el papel tapiz recién cambiado. No dudó en aclararse la garganta para ver si encontraban un mejor lugar que no fuera a la entrada de su apartamento.

—George.

—Ya te escuchamos, llegas tarde —le respondió entre besos a la vez que levantaba la mano como si lo estuviera espantando.

—Yo digo... ¿no se te ocurrió un mejor lugar para hacer eso? —a propósito, hizo ruido al poner su bolso sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

—Por cortesía se saluda primero —George entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, sinceramente al chico no le importaba mucho ya que estaba ocupado en el cuello de su compañero de piso—. Mason... espera en la habitación.

Se quitó de él y le tomó las muñecas para separarse, Alex creyó ver que le susurraba algo. A estas horas prefería no saber qué había sido. Y caminando, Mason se fue hasta la habitación del fondo, Alex pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? Te dejo unas horas el apartamento y... y esto pasa —se sorprendió a sí mismo, él nunca dudaba.

—Lo habitual, Alexander. Soy como un reptil, tengo sangre fría y necesito de algo caliente para digerir mi comida —dobló sus muñecas y se torció el cuello, estirándose y acomodando su cabello rubio hacia atrás. El acento británico le hacía sonar mucho más intimidante todavía.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir.

George movió su mano como si estuviera imitando las palabras de Alex con un títere imaginario.

—Yo ya te pagué por el primer mes, me agrada este lugar y no veo problemas en esta dinámica que tenemos —lo señaló y comenzó a dirigirse a pasos largos a su habitación—. Disfruta de la remodelación. No prometo no ser ruidoso —le guiñó un ojo.

—Frederick...

—Y antes que digas algo, rechazo tu oferta. Soy del tipo que los prefiere pelirrojos, si es que me entiendes. Incluso para tríos no aplica ninguna excepción.

_«La fortuna favorece al enemigo y por medios inferiores nos desconcierta por todas partes. ¿Es la fortuna, o es una falsa combinación lo que lucha contra nosotros?»_

De un portazo se resignó a esperar a la mañana.


	6. Tú. Yo. Alexander.

Se había levantado con cara de pocos amigos, como si en medio de la noche un tractor lo hubiera aplastado sin compasión, menos ayudaba que había puesto el despertador temprano porque de ninguna forma hoy se le escaparía George. Necesitaba hablar con él y sacarle toda la verdad. Aunque en su contra también estaba la voluntad de verse presentable.

—Okay, esto tiene que ser rápido y sencillo —se habló así mismo en el espejo del baño, el mismo que goteaba un poco—. Tampoco queremos que se sienta incómodo.

Con la toalla en sus manos se secó el cabello, para luego mojarse la cara y esperar que las prominentes ojeras, que colgaban debajo de sus párpados, se difuminaran un poco.

Los sueños de esa noche mucho menos habían ayudado para que su horario de sueño se mantuviera estable. Eso y que la esperanza perdida durante la noche había resurgido entre las cenizas al igual que un ave fénix, solo esperaba que no volviera a morir y esta vez de forma definitiva.

—¡Buenos días! —se anunció en la sala, poniendo sus dedos en forma de pistola, pasando por la cocina y alargando el saludo por si no había sido escuchado en primer lugar— Espero que tu amigo esté en su cama y no en la tuya.

—¿Algún problema si sigue aquí? —la voz de George sonó calmada y neutral, él leía una revista sentado en una de las nuevas sillas altas de la cocina, lo vio de reojo y volvió a atender sus asuntos.

—El apartamento es de dos, no de tres.

—Puede ser de uno si sigues molestando —George susurró sin mirar a Alex.

—Está bien, no puedo culparte por algo que me dijiste cuando acordamos que vivirías aquí.

—¿Se podría saber por qué interrumpes mi desayuno? —dejó su revista a un lado, haciéndola sonar contra el mesón y levantó ambas cejas.

—No sabía que cocinaras —le dio un gran mordisco a uno de los panes que estaban en el plato de George.

—Lo ordené y eso —se estiró para quitarle el pan— era mío. Ya quédatelo.

—¿Sabes qué aún no entiendo?

—¿Por qué tu cerebro tiene el tamaño de una nuez? ¿No era eso?

—Ignoraré eso —se dio la vuelta y buscó en el refrigerador algo para tomar, suspiró—. ¿Es... es tu primera vez en Nueva York?

—He venido por algunos asuntos. ¿Y esa pregunta?

Alex decidió no darle explicaciones y aprovechar ahora que no lo podía ver a la cara para pisar el acelerador hacia sus dudas.

—¿Y a Valley Forge? ¿Has estado por allá?

—¿Volvimos con el interrogatorio? Pensé que habíamos superado esa fase, Alexander —resopló moviendo la cucharita en la taza de té que tenía.

—Puedes simplemente llamarme Alex. Así es como me dice todo el mundo —sacó la leche y se sirvió un vaso.

—Bien, "Alex", por Lady Gaga que anda descansando en su mansión, ¿podrías desaparecer? Quiero terminar de desayunar sin armar ningún proceso judicial.

—En realidad pareces alguien que no queda satisfecho con cualquier migaja —y no estaba hablando del pan.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que alguien "no queda satisfecho"?

—Mi experiencia habla por sí sola, pero si necesitas a alguien para digerir tu comida. Soy el indicado —lentamente pensaba que estaba lográndolo, quizá si presionaba un poco más, obtendría lo que quería.

Sin embargo, la risa que salió del fondo de la garganta de George lo sorprendió, al igual que su reacción que fue negar mientras trataba de pronunciar alguna frase coherente. No era para nada estruendosa, sino que se asemejaba más a una melodía de esas tocadas en las cortes británicas del rey.

—No... no... no puedes hablar en serio —prácticamente se estaba doblando de la risa sobre el mesón—. Estás bromeando, ¿no? Ustedes los estadounidenses tienen un extraño sentido del humor.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. Bateo para ambos equipos y no me importaría batear para el tuyo o incluso recibir.

—Mira, mira, mira —después de unos minutos intentando controlar su risa, George respiró profundo y volvió a batir su té—. No me sorprende nada que quieras disfrutar una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida, Alex. Yo mismo me invitaría a un trío si me pudiera clonar. Pero tengo que poner una línea y ayer te lo dije, quizá si siguieras siendo pelirrojo me lo pensaría.

Entonces eso de los estándares iba en serio. De repente, Alex quiso haberse ahogado dentro de la bañera —si tuviera una— o ser aplastado por el tractor que lo hizo levantarse de mal humor. Excepto que había algo que no cuadraba del todo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si fueras pelirrojo de nuevo. El negro no te sienta bien.

El volcán de orgullo que había erupcionado dentro del pecho de Alex estaba perdiendo intensidad y una parte suya le decía que era su culpa.

—No pedí tu opinión —se pasó los dedos por los mechones largos que caían sobre sus hombros hasta que se pudieran secar—. Y no te hagas el digno, ni que fueras la última coca-cola del desierto.

—Querido, soy George Frederick. Más que gaseosa, soy un buen vino fermentado desde 1738.

—George Frederick, sí ese es tu nombre.

—Y el resto lo tendrás que descubrir por ti solo. Porque mi _verdadero_ apellido puede causar serios problemas —bebió de su té—. Vas tarde.

—Tú también.

—No, a diferencia de ti, tengo dinero. Iré cuando me convenga.

—Así no funciona.

—Si me importara cómo funciona cada cosa en el mundo, no estaría donde estoy hoy.

—Eso...

—¿No tienes clase? —George interrumpió— Porque en serio, en serio, vas tarde.

Sabiendo que seguir insistiendo no lo iba a llevar a nada, Alex con bolso en mano salió del apartamento dando el mismo portazo con el que George se había despedido anoche.

* * *

Ni siquiera quería entrar en detalles sobre cómo transcurrieron sus clases, mucho menos en el mal sabor de boca que George le había dejado luego del repertorio de la mañana. En realidad había creído que él podía ser el chico rubio que había visto en sus sueños, pero qué probabilidad real había en que el primer rubio ojos azules que se le cruzara en su camino iba a ser el indicado.

Aún no entendía qué en toda la lógica de la Tierra lo había llevado a pensar eso. Si tan solo pudiera recobrar esa mirada y grabarla en algo más que un simple recuerdo. Está bien, le podían decir loco por andar sintiendo cosas por un sueño, tal vez estaba padeciendo de uno de esos síndromes como el de estocolmo, pero con su imaginación.

Por un lado, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber quedado en ridículo. Por otro, apreciaba que George no se lo hubiese tomado tan mal como cualquier otra persona habría hecho. Eso significaba que o George de verdad quería seguir viviendo con él o que simplemente Alex no le importaba en absoluto. Quizá ambas.

Al menos ahora tenía una pista.

—Mil setecientos setenta y siete —dijo escribiendo el mismo código para desbloquear la laptop—. Genial, Washington, veamos para qué me sirve esta cosa.

Así fue como empezó a investigar, la debilidad de cualquier persona era la ignorancia y ese no sería su caso. Estaba dispuesto a creer en las locuras de las que se había dejado convencer, únicamente porque parecían, en realidad, responder a sus preguntas en lugar de dejarlo al aire.

—Sistema financiero, interesante —minimizó la pantalla para leerla de nuevo luego y entró a los archivos propios de la laptop.

En el exterior podía confundirse con cualquier computadora; sin embargo, tenía unas carpetas con algunos nombres. Trató de abrirlas, ingresó algunas claves y nada. Estaban encriptadas.

Suspiró. No se lo estaban haciendo fácil.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿ves que no era tan difícil?

John llevaba tres días seguidos yendo a clase, y ahora Hércules y Laff se lo estaban tomando como si fuese un acontecimiento más grande de lo que en realidad era.

—No es para tanto, Laff. Sí, falté unos días, okay, pero ya estoy aquí. Nada de qué preocuparse —dijo girando los ojos—. Además, ustedes se pasan por _mi_ casa todo el tiempo. Sinceramente no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—El problema es—

—Que si sigo faltando no me gradúo, y si no me gradúo entonces debo pasar un año más aquí —John interrumpió a Herc—. Sí, lo sé, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

—Entonces sí lo entiendes. Pero eres terco y eso no tiene solución.

—No soy... Olvídalo.

Laff contemplaba todo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si no intervenía, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con un John malhumorado. No de nuevo.

—Entonces —cambió de tema rápidamente—, ¿alguna novedad en tu vida, Jaaawn?

John le miró raro.

—No, mi vida sigue siendo prácticamente la misma que era hace una semana. Y la semana anterior a esa. Y la anterior.

— _Allez_ , algo tiene que haber.

—Déjame ver, dormir, comer, llorar; dormir, comer, llorar. Nope, creo que no hay nada más.

—John...

—Estaba bromeando. Ya no lloro —hizo una pausa—. Ah, y a veces no como.

—Por eso nos tienes a nosotros, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de las semanas —Hércules le dio un codazo para nada disimulado a Laff para que añadiera algo.

—Y somos tus amigos —soltó con emoción—. ¿Dónde más encontrarías alguien tan bien...? ¿Dónde encontrarías a alguien tan francés? —se señaló de pies a cabeza repetidas veces.

—En ¿Francia?

—Pero no estás en Francia. Por ahora yo soy todo lo que tienes.

—Y claro no es Marie que se consigue una nueva francesa con la que salir cada semana, para luego volver con la anterior. ¿Eres parte de un culto o qué? —Herc bromeó y vio cómo John sacaba su celular que estaba sonando.

—¿Una semana? —se llevó la mano al pecho—. Me ofendes. Llevo casi un mes con Aglaé.

—¿No llevaban dos semanas?

—¿Quién cuenta los días? —abrió una botella de gaseosa.

John se lo piensa dos veces antes de decidir sin contestar o no, las mismas veces (o más) en las que lee el nombre. Era Alex.

—¿Hola?

Laff y Herc se callaron y lo miraron.

—Johh, heeeeey —por los ruidos de fondo, John creyó que Alex iba caminando—. ¿Qué tal todo? Recordé que no te gustaban los mensajes.

—Eh, sí, ¿gracias?

—¿Andas ocupado?

—Depende, depende mucho.

"¿Quieres otra conversación de cinco minutos?"

No, no podía decirle eso.

—Terminé las clases por hoy y me preguntaba si querías venir a ver cómo ha quedado remodelado el apartamento.

Esa era una extraña petición y más cuando después de dos semanas sólo se habían hablado una vez.

—¿Quieres que vea tu apartamento? —habló despacio y notó cómo la sonrisa de Laff crecía detrás de su botella.

—O sea yo vi el tuyo, hace dos semanas. No sé si lo recuerdes. Sería educado devolver el favor —explicó para luego añadir sin dejar pausas entre las palabras—: Digo si igual no quieres venir está bien, no me lo tomaré personal.

Por un momento les prestó atención a sus amigos, Laff levantaba las cejas, Herc trataba de disimular mirando hacia otro lado y él lo meditó verdaderamente evaluando la situación.

—¿Ahora dices?

—Bueno, imagino que tendrás otras cosas que hacer. ¿Todavía sigues en la universidad?

—Ajá... y debo resolver algo antes —Laff y Herc intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Estás rechazando la invitación educadamente?

—En realidad quieres que vaya, wow.

—Mientras no mires el baño, todo está bien —bromeó y John se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo dibujos imaginarios con sus dedos en la mesa.

—Dame media hora y tu dirección.

—La calle principal es... —se apresuró a responder.

—Esa sí la puedes enviar por mensaje, Alex.

—Okay. Nos vemos, John.

Y así colgó, no sabía cuánto exactamente había durado la conversación ni lo que estaban pensando sus amigos en ese preciso instante, poco le importaba, a decir verdad. Solo tenía que hacer una llamada más.

—Parece que Jawn ya tiene planes —le guiñó un ojo a la vez que recogía sus cosas y apartaba a Herc del asiento.

—Y esta vez no nos invitó —Herc continuó y se levantó—. Siempre he dicho que de los errores se aprenden.

—No me van a dejar solo, ¿no? No son tan malos y—

—¡John! Qué bien que te encuentro, ¿listo para la clase de hoy? —el pelirrojo con el que había compartido ayer asiento... Samuel, sí ese era su nombre, venía caminando y sacudiendo su brazo en un saludo por si no lo había visto después de haber gritado su nombre.

—¿Lo conocen? —Laff entrecerró los ojos, negando.

—Te busqué por todo el campus —a pasos rápidos ya estaba junto a John hablándole como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Alguien tiene la costumbre de ignorar a las personas —Herc tosió para tratar de cubrir el comentario de su amigo y como si fuera poco también se puso a silbar.

—Mira, Samuel, estaba por llamarte. Lo de hoy... ¿podemos dejar la clase para después?

—Oh —Samuel le lanza una mirada a Herc y Laff, y luego de vuelta a John—. Supongo que sí, no hay problema.

—Sabía que ibas a entender —tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa, esta se esfumó—. Bien, me voy. ¿Ustedes dos están bien sin mí?

—Más que perfectos. Te tienes que ir, nos vemos más tarde —Laff lo empujó hacia un lado haciendo que John se volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar —no de nuevo—. Había apartado estas horas para la tutoría —Samuel caminó junto a él.

Ahora para John no parecía una mala idea cancelar todo y dirigirse mejor a su apartamento. Tampoco era la primera vez que mentía.

—Vas a seguirme incluso si te digo que no, ¿cierto? —su celular vibró, era la dirección de Alex.

—¿Eso parece? Oh, creo que ya lo entiendo.

—¿Sí? Genial, porque solo voy a pasar por donde un amigo y luego estaré ocupado... con las demás tareas, no quisiera malgastar tu tiempo.

—No, no, no, tranquilo. Así puedo aprovechar a conocer la ciudad.

—¿Más?

—¿No dicen que Nueva York es un mundo completamente distinto? No sé si eso tenga que ver con que esté ubicado en otro continente, pero creo que eso les preocupaba a mis padres cuando me dejaron venir.

Samuel podía seguir hablando si quería y John no haría nada más que asentir o negar. No pensó que lo admitiría tan rápido; no obstante, sí que quería llegar rápido donde Alex.

* * *

—Me había olvidado de una cosa más —a los segundos de tocar el timbre de la recepción, Alex les había dicho que subieran por el intercomunicador y los esperó con la puerta abierta—. Estoy viviendo con alguien, así que no te asustes si ves a George por ahí.

—Okay... —sostuvo su bolso cerca de su cuerpo.

Alex esperaba una reacción menos seca por parte de John, pero ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizá no era muy expresivo. Tal vez la noche en la que se conocieron había sido la excepción.

—Y vienes con un amigo. Qué bien.

—Él es...

—Soy Samuel, un gusto —Samuel sonrió extendiendo su mano como cuando conoció a John.

Alex arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

—Alex, el gusto es mío —le aceptó el saludo a Samuel—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el apartamento? Lindo, ¿no?

—Podría decir eso si lo hubiera visto antes.

—Cierto que fui yo el que estuvo en el tuyo.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, pasen, adelante. Como dicen, _mi casa es su casa._

Alex dijo esa última frase en español, y su acento era, para sorpresa de John, muy bueno.

—¿Eso fue...?

—Sí. Lo practico de vez en cuando para que no se me olvide —lo vio sentarse en uno de los muebles que rodeaban la mesita de la sala—. ¿Ustedes dos llevan tiempo conociéndose?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y Samuel. Es pura curiosidad.

—John está en mi clase de matemática lógica. El nombre es más largo, pero eso no es importante.

—Creí que estabas en tercer año.

—Lo estoy —respondió casi de inmediato—. Sí, ¿por qué mentiría sobre eso?

—Nunca dije que mentiste —apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Igual podías pedirme ayuda, si en algún momento la necesitas. Las letras son más lo mío, pero soy bueno con los números. Algunos dirían que es por los problemas que causo —chasqueó sus dedos.

El único que soltó una risita fue Samuel.

—¿Qué estudiabas?

—Estoy sacando el título de educación y luego me toca especializarme en historia. Nada complicado.

—Se ve que tienes tiempo libre —hizo comillas—. Tranquilo, Samuel es buen maestro. Por lo menos en la única clase que he tenido con él.

—Te he dicho que, si no entiendes algo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, John —trató de recordar la primera clase de la que John hablaba; sin embargo, lo primero que se le venía a la mente fue cuando le prestó sus apuntes.

Aun así, no interrumpió ni lo corrigió.

—¿Lo ves? Lo tengo todo cubierto. Es este año y el próximo lo que me falta.

—Hey, casi nada para poder llamarte señor biólogo. Biología marina era en lo que te ibas a especializar, ¿no?

Se había quedado enganchado al final de la primera frase, su estómago dio un vuelco sobre sí mismo y se obligó a desviar la mirada por unos segundos hasta poder recobrar el sentido a lo que Alex había dicho. Era más que seguro que luego de eso había seguido hablando sin límites ya que nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Y mientras no se quedaran en algún silencio incómodo, le agradecería por la iniciativa.

—La mayoría diría que es dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de aprender cómo está formado cada animal... Cuando a veces son más fáciles de entender que las personas. Llegas a aprender mucho.

—Lo siento —interrumpió Samuel, levantando su mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar—. ¿Puedo usar el baño?

—La puerta del fondo a la izquierda —señaló Alex regresando su atención a John—. No te vayas a perder.

Él asintió dejándolos solos. Ya era hora.

—¿No te molesta que lo haya traído? —preguntó John.

—No me lo esperaba, pero tampoco parece mala persona. Supuse que traerías a Lafayette o Hércules, como la última vez que los llevaste a la salida.

—Ah... eso. Pensé que sería menos raro así —había recostado su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá.

—Sobre lo anterior, hablaba en serio, puedo ayudarte con matemática y sin fines de lucro.

—Perdí la materia el primer año, el segundo no la tomé y ahora la necesito para dejar de arrastrar materias. Tengo que concentrarme, Alex.

Acomodándose en el sofá, Alex se ahorró la pregunta que tenía bailando en la punta de su lengua y le dio la razón.

—Tú ganas. No hablaré más de eso, será complicado, un poco.

—¿Para qué querías que viniera?

—Para ver el apartamento, ¿no fui obvio? Quizá me faltó repetirlo unas tres veces más —sonrió.

—Generalmente cuando alguien dice eso, se refiere a otras cosas.

—Especifica.

—No me estás tomando ningún examen para jugar tu carta de "justifique su respuesta".

—Esa no es una buena excusa para no responderme.

—No te lo voy a decir. ¿Quién se encargó de la remodelación? Si es tan drástica como para que me la hayas querido mostrar, es que este lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Se podría decir que eso es verdad.

—¡Alexander! ¡John! ¿Siguen en la sala? —el grito de Samuel evitó que John continuara, como un resorte, Alex se levantó del sillón y fue a revisar lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué tienen los británicos con llamarme por mi nombre completo?

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, Samuel se estaba remangado la camisa blanca y negaba repetidas veces con la mirada a la cañería debajo del lavabo.

—Aquí hay algo mal.

—George aún no encuentra a nadie que nos pueda ayudar reparando esa cosa. ¿Te ensuciaste?

—Un poco, pero soy de campo, no es la primera vez. A ver, creo que el problema está en la tubería, se descolocó. Podría ponerla de vuelta en su sitio.

—Samuel no tienes que hacerlo —intervino John recostando un hombro contra la pared.

—Calla, John. Ese baño lleva casi dos semanas dejando sus rastros de agua en la noche —movió su mano en su dirección—. ¿Lo harías, en serio?

—No es complicado. Lo he hecho varias veces en la granja de mi familia. Y ahí se dañaba mucho más —Samuel medio se ríe recordando eso.

—Contratado. ¿Necesitas algo más? No creo que tengamos herramientas más que esa cosa que parece cinta y va ahí o algo así. ¿Eso te sirve?

—Sí, la cinta de teflón. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, lo hago gratis.

—Gracias —la sonrisa de Alex bien podía significar "de verdad te agradezco porque tampoco tenía con qué pagarte", pero John no estaba del todo seguro para andar juzgando.

Se cruzó de brazos, en cambio, Alex fue a buscar lo que había nombrado y regresó tan rápido que John se lo imaginó saltando en una pierna.

—Pueden seguir hablando, me puedo quedar aquí.

—Incluso es educado. Tienes buen gusto en amigos, John —le tomó la muñeca y se lo llevó de vuelta a la sala sin esperar alguna pregunta extra de Samuel.

—Qué buen anfitrión eres.

—Estará bien. Es de campo, ya lo dijo.

Por supuesto que lo estaría; una vez que Samuel vio la tubería y de dónde el agua se fugaba, se le hizo sencillo arrodillarse a la altura del problema. Cerró el seguro del agua para no mojarse como lo había hecho hace unos minutos y revisó la mejor vía para volver a colocar el tubo. Luego de algunos intentos maniobrando, el pedazo de plástico logró encajar en la abertura y lo selló con la cinta de teflón, ciñendo el pedazo que había sacado para que no se volviera a salir.

En retrospectiva, había sido sencillo.

—Y eso es todo —se secó las manos en sus pantalones y aún revisando por si quedaba una fuga, abrió la llave—. No hay goteo.

Tímidamente salió a avisarle a Alex que ya estaba listo. Escuchó como se abría la puerta del fondo y vio salir a un chico alto y rubio que se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos.

Sus ojos eran azules.

—Hola, el baño está arreglado —saludó levantando su mano—. Eres el compañero de piso de Alex, ¿cierto? Porque si no debería llamar a la policía.

George no respondió al principio. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Hasta que finalmente habló:

—Tú–yo–Alexander. ¡Alexander!

Decir que no había sido extraño, era darle poco significado. Soltó un sonido entre un resoplido y una risa, observando a George caminar hasta la sala donde Alex y John estaban. Él se comenzó a acomodar las mangas de su camisa. Qué diría su madre si la viera arrugada.

En tres segundos exactos, George llegó a la sala. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par como si fueran dos naranjas y su respiración —aunque la estaba manteniendo controlada— duró un poco para tenerla así. Había un pelirrojo con brazos de asesino en el baño de su apartamento.

Hubiera querido que él lo ahorcara en su cama.

—¿Me llamaste? —cuestionó entredientes y con los ojos irradiando llamas, a George no le podía importar menos.

—¿Qué hace un sexy pelirrojo en nuestro baño, Alexander?

—¿Un qué? —Alex se aguantó la risa.

—Si lo trajiste para un trío o lo que sea, tengo que repetirle lo de la mañana. Aunque él se puede quedar igual.

—Tienes algo con los tríos.

—No, tengo algo con los pelirrojos, pero esa es otra historia. Responde.

—Es... —Alex se masajeó el cuello— es amigo de John y se ofreció a arreglar el baño.

—John, ¿ese es...?

—Presente. Sigo aquí, gracias por no notarlo —el chico de cabello largo y rizado alzó ambas cejas.

—Finalmente veo que traes alguien al apartamento. Alardeas mucho y actúas poco.

—¿A quién dice que trae?

—Fuiste tú al que vi anoche... —Alex intentó defenderse.

—¿Y tú amigo anda interesado en expandir sus horizontes? —jugando con uno de los rizos de John, George se reclinó cerca de él.

—¿Samuel, interesado? ¿En qué?

—No te hagas, que si no salgo de la habitación, ustedes dos hubieran...

—¡Alexandeeeer! —el pelirrojo abotonándose las mangas señaló al pasillo— El baño está listo. Pueden usarlo si quieren.

"Yo te llevaría al baño ahora mismo si está en esas buenas condiciones"

—Eso fue rápido.

"También me conformo con algo rápido"

—¿Tú solo lo hiciste? ¿Con esos brazos?

—¿Con qué, disculpa? —el chico parpadeó— Oh, perdón, en mi pueblo ayudaba a mis padres y bueno... Los domingos íbamos a la iglesia y después recargábamos los tanques de agua. Creo que ayudó con el físico.

"Definitivamente lo hizo"

—¿Ya te ibas, George? —la sonrisa de suficiencia de Alex le irritó los nervios, no le iba a dar el gusto.

—Qué raro, porque creí que tú ibas a volver a salir.

—Tengo invitados. Y es claro que los has visto bien, al menos a uno.

En realidad era gracioso, el pelirrojo de quien estaban hablando, era el único que no prestaba atención, sino que observaba el apartamento atentamente, casi como si pudiera descifrar los cambios que se habían hecho.

A George le pareció adorable.

—Ew, no.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Un pensamiento horrible que tuve. Entonces... ¿Oxford? No, no déjame adivinar. Londres —se sentó de espalda al mesón de la cocina, dejando a Alex y John en su mundo aparte.

—Castle Combe.

—¿Y eso dónde queda?

—Wiltshire, al sur de Inglaterra. ¿Tú eres de Londres?

—Soy de muchos lugares dependiendo de la situación.

—Bueno, iba a decir algo sobre que era agradable conocer a alguien que también era de dónde vengo. Ya sabes, "el pueblo más bello de Inglaterra".

—Tengo que verlo para juzgar eso. Pero sí, soy de Londres. ¿Algo más que quieras saber antes de ocuparnos en asuntos más pers—

—¿Asuntos cómo cuáles? Perdón, te ando interrumpiendo —rio suavemente, como si sus movimientos fueran una cascada y su risa la espuma.

—Es claro para la vista de cualquier persona que estoy bien dotado y si me acompañaras, lograríamos un buen trato.

—Me estás perdiendo —lo miró con sus ojos cafés bien abiertos, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Dotado de qué?

Para este punto cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera entendido lo que George estaba diciendo. Así que o el pelirrojo era demasiado tonto para su gusto o —en el mejor de los casos— era arcilla inocente libre para ser moldeada cómo y cuando quisiera.

El universo le estaba mandando un reto.

—De conocimiento, qué más sería. He viajado a varios lugares del mundo y la cultura de cada uno es fascinante.

E iba a ser una dulce victoria.

—Bueno, después de terminar mis estudios, iría a Italia... Rayos, tengo que irme —parecía que le había caído un rayo de información, Samuel fue a la sala, dejando a George con una idea a medio cocinar.

—George no te hizo nada, ¿no? —le preguntó Alex al verlo recoger el bolso que había dejado en la sala antes de reparar el baño.

—¿Qué? No. Recordé que debía pasar por la universidad, dejé un anuncio de que necesitaba profesor de italiano.

En eso, un grito que venía de la cocina los alertó a los tres, quienes voltearon sus miradas únicamente para comprobar que lo que habían escuchado era de verdad lo que creían.

—¡Yo puedo! —George había exclamado prácticamente saltando de su sitio—. Digo, em, yo hablo italiano. Perfecto. Puedo enseñarte.

—Wow, gracias por la iniciativa. ¿Estás seguro que quieres lidiar con un principiante?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?

—Diecinueve.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

—Está bien. Soy flexible... —eso ya lo descubriría por el tiempo— con los horarios. ¿Y dónde serían las clases?

—Aquí —respondió antes de que a Alex se le ocurriera decir alguna barbaridad—. No remodelé el agujero en el que vivía este por nada.

—Listo. ¿Empezamos mañana? ¿Tengo que traer algo?

—Contigo es suficiente.

—Okay. —Samuel sonrió sin sospechar nada.

Mañana sería un día más que productivo.


	7. Dile no al alcohol (sobre todo cuando tu profesor te lo ofrece)

En la tarde logró encontrar tiempo para volver a darse una vuelta por la biblioteca. Alex había tratado de poner todos sus pensamientos en orden, estar tranquilo y con las preguntas correctas que hacer esta vez. No quería que "Washington" lo tomara desprevenido, no como la otra vez. Consigo llevó la laptop que le estaba sirviendo estos días más que nada para los trabajos pendientes que tenía de la universidad y que no podía terminar debido a la falta de medios.

Incluso agradecía —muy en el fondo de sí— que George hubiera puesto internet en el apartamento, una red propia según él. Al parecer no quería compartir la que ya tenía el condominio. Por no llevarle la contraria había aceptado y tampoco le había parecido un mal trato. Estaba claro que la vida le estaba dando la buena cara de la moneda luego de meses merodeando por la mala.

Y un cambio más para su mala suerte era el que estaba por tomar de las riendas y aceptar. Si es que aún la oferta estaba en pie.

—Vine y esta vez para quedarme —de espalda, reposó su peso sobre sus codos y le habló a Washington sobre su hombro como si estuviera disimulando y fallando en el intento—. Y nada de rodeos ni mentiras.

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—Porque...—Alex buscó una excusa—porque tiene que admitir que todo esto suena difícil de creer.

—Que tú no me creas no significa que esté mintiendo.

—Ya veremos eso —buscó entre las cosas que llevaba en su bolso y dejando la laptop en el escritorio, la señaló—. ¿Por qué hay unas carpetas que no puedo abrir? ¿Qué hacen ahí si no para verlas? Usted las puso, así que sabe la respuesta.

—Esas las dejé para ti. Si recuerdas las contraseñas, sabrás cómo abrirlas.

—¿Qué tienen las carpetas?

—Documentos importantes, cartas que no están disponibles en ningún otro lugar. Pero como dicen "todo a su tiempo" —bajó la mirada nuevamente a su libro—. ¿A qué te referías con que venías para quedarte?

Alex se volteó casi cayéndose sobre el escritorio.

—Acepto el trabajo.

—La paga no es mucha.

—Cualquier cosa sirve en momentos desesperados.

—Y no olvides que solo es medio tiempo. Me ayudarías organizando secciones y clasificando documentos.

—Estoy pensando en buscar empleo en una cafetería. ¿Qué dice? ¿Me veo con cara de poder servir cafés?

—Pasarías como uno de los clientes habituales.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

A Alex le pareció ver que Washington sonreía ligeramente.

—Depende de cómo te lo tomes tú.

—Me gusta cómo piensa. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

* * *

—Y esto se multiplica entre sí, recuerda hacer eso si no quieres repetir todo el procedimiento —Samuel le señaló el cuaderno comparándolo con la explicación que John no había entendido y/o prestado atención en los folletos.

—¿Me repites por qué debo aprender matemáticas?

—Si mal no estoy es por los cálculos ¿de coordenadas marinas?

—Para algo hay calculadoras y celulares y...

—No creo que te sirvan mucho en alta mar.

El viento característico de abril le recordó a John su mala decisión de no haber salido con su bufanda. Frotó sus dos manos para entrar en calor y se cruzó de brazos. Había escogido esa carrera en lugar de leyes o economía, que eran las ramas a las que los deseos de su padre se inclinaban. Al regresar de la guerra lo menos que quería era seguir complaciéndolo y al elegir Nueva York como su siguiente destino, estuvo por primera vez seguro de que hacía las cosas de corazón.

Por el momento, los viajes en alta mar no estaban dentro de sus planes; no obstante, tampoco se negaba a aventurarse a una isla dispuesto a estudiar y conocer más de los animales que vivían ahí. Quizá por eso había querido iniciar de a poco con Anthony. Eso o estaba usando a la tortuga como algo más.

Y aún no lo descubría.

—Si me pusiera crítico diría que tienes razón... solo un cincuenta y cincuenta.

—O te puedes quedar varado en medio de una isla desierta y lo único que te podría salvar sería racionar el agua potable o casi potable —razonó con él, señalándole con su lápiz y mirando a John sus ojos brillantes.

Ahí John hubiera visto que eran cafés, pero estaba más concentrado en no dejar caer el lápiz de sus dedos.

—¿Terminamos por hoy?

—Son las... —Samuel revisó la hora en su celular y se levantó de inmediato, recogiendo sus cosas en el proceso— Se me hace tarde. Y... es la primera clase. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Woah, tranquilo, ¿qué pasó? —se había interesado en la reacción repentina del chico.

—Tengo clases de italiano en una media hora y si no salgo ahora, no llego al apartamento de tu amigo.

—Cierto —chasqueó sus dedos—. Una pena que no me puedas enseñar más matemáticas.

—Podrías practicar en tu tiempo libre y luego preguntarme cuando tengas una duda. No estás tan perdido como parece —cerró su bolso y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

—Supongo que gracias. Sí sabes cómo llegar donde Alex, ¿no?

No es que se iba a ofrecer para acompañarlo, pero al menos debía mostrar un poco de preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien. También deberías ir a tus otras clases.

—Voy a mi apartamento, no tengo nada más que hacer por aquí —dijo sin levantarse del suelo.

Sabía a dónde iría un rato a despejar la mente, había ido a ese mismo lugar las dos semanas que no fue a clases.

—Cuídate —dio unos pasos y luego se volteó pareciendo recordar algo—. E igual, si me pierdo, puedo llamar a George, se veía dispuesto a ayudar.

—Eh... Sí. ¿Le diste tu número?

—Creo que alguien se lo pasó. Hoy de mañana me envió un recordatorio para la clase. Bien detallado de su parte, ¿no crees?

—¿Sabes si Alex va a estar por ahí? —así tendría alguien a quién recurrir si algo pasaba.

—¿Vas a hacer algo con él?

Desde el fondo de su garganta, una picazón subió y obligó a John a toser. Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que Samuel no había dicho lo que dijo con la intención que él imaginaba. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la repentina tos que le llegó.

—No. No. Nada, todo bien. Deberías irte, se te está haciendo tarde —tragó saliva y bebió un poco de agua.

—Cierto. Gracias. Ya me voy. Para la próxima hacemos la clase antes —enunció una frase por paso hasta llegar al final del jardín y salir por el pasillo gritando—: ¡Bendiciones!

Y ese era el chico por el que aparentemente pasaría matemáticas.

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Samuel en una de esas encuestas para censar a su pueblo cada diez años, dónde se imaginaba estar en unos años, siendo lo más honesto, no habría dicho que en la habitación de un chico rubio británico que parecía conocer más de lo que dejaba al descubierto. Del idioma claro.

Al entrar al apartamento se había dado cuenta de que no estaba esa energía caótica que la primera vez sintió. Lo más seguro era porque Alexander tampoco estaba por ahí. Para la próxima también hablaría con él. Solo por si acaso, nunca se sabía cuándo una pequeña charla podía cambiar en el destino de una persona.

—Pero si solo estamos los dos, ¿mejor no sería que me enseñases en la sala? —señaló a sus espaldas porque sus pies lo llevaban hacia la habitación del fondo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que dentro es más tranquilo, especialmente si a Alexander le entran ganas de interrumpir —George introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su puerta, tal vez era una costumbre que tenía para evitar que lo molestaran.

—¿Y... tienes más a quiénes les enseñas?

—No —respondió haciendo un ademán para que Samuel pasara, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida a un pasadizo secreto—. Eres un caso especial.

—Gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

—Con nadie más he hecho la excepción, digamos que eres mi experimento personal. _Il mio esperimenti personali._

Eso hizo reír a Samuel, quien se quitó el bolso y preguntó con su mirada dónde podía dejarlo. George inclinó la cabeza y señaló la cama. También se dio cuenta de su buen acento.

—Lo que acabas de decir... ¿era lo mismo de hace rato? —George le ofreció sentarse en la silla que estaba apartada de su escritorio, mientras que él se acomodaba en su propia cama.

—Exactamente, estaba calentando. Llevo un tiempo sin hablarlo y estoy muy agradecido de que hayas aparecido para practicarlo. 

En su mente, George estaba convencido de que no tardaría más que unos pocos minutos —quizá como máximo una hora— para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y al igual que los demás, aceptara pasar la mejor velada de su vida.

—A mis padres les gustaría saber que ando aprendiendo algo "verdaderamente necesario" acá —dibujó unas comillas con sus dedos.

—Ibas a viajar a Suiza, ¿o algo así? —cuestionó para entrar en confianza— ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

—En realidad a Italia, más específicamente a la ciudad del Vaticano —y negó ante la última pregunta—. Prefiero no beber durante clases. Casi no lo hago igual, me gusta estar en mis cinco sentidos.

—No. No. Si no es para distraernos, es un truco para sacar el acento más fácil —le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama para traer una de las botellas que más cuidaba de uno de los anaqueles que había hecho instalar cuando repararon el apartamento.

Las paredes eran de un color más claro que el vino tinto en sus manos. Tomándose a pecho el papel de anfitrión, George sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una sin titubear. Inclinando la cabeza, Samuel la aceptó solo para colocarla a un lado suyo. Estaba ahí para aprender, no para una reunión improvisada.

—Y también prefiero no tomar atajos. ¿Con qué empezamos?

George resopló. Esto se le iba a hacer más complicado de lo que creyó.

— _Va bene,_ ¿qué tal si te enseño algunas frases básicas y vemos hacia dónde nos lleva eso? —bebió un sorbo de su copa— ¿Te parece?

—Mientras no comiences a soltar cualquier cosa cuando el vino te llegue a la cabeza —bromeó sacando su cuaderno y un lápiz aunque George le había dicho que no debía llevar nada.

—Tengo más tolerancia de la que aparento.

Samuel dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras escribía la fecha de la lección que aún no tenía nombre.

—Te creo.

Como respuesta, George inclinó la cabeza. Era momento de terminar con las formalidades y si Samuel quería aprender, entonces con todo gusto le enseñaría.

—Si vas a viajar, lo primero que debes saber es decir quién eres, no querrás perderte en medio de una ciudad desconocida.

—Bien —asintió haciendo caer unos mechones pelirrojos sobre su frente—. ¿Cómo hago eso? No lo de no perderme, lo otro.

—Voy a decir unas frases, si quieres las anotas, si quieres, no. Reemplazas mi información con la tuya y listo.

—Puedo hacer eso —se pasó los dedos por el cabello—. Pero no te rías de mí acento. Es muy malo.

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso...—se quedó en el aire, parecía querer recordar algo que no estaba almacenado en su disco duro.

—¿Samuel?

—Eso. Crucemos los dedos para que lo recuerde hasta la próxima clase —susurró lo último, cubriendo la frase al beber de su copa de vino—. ¿Empezamos?

—Yo te estaba esperando a ti.

— _Va bene così, va benissimo. Ascolta_ —indicó señalando su oreja—. _Mi chiamo George, sono inglese, ho vent'anni. Io vengo da Londra._

Samuel lo mira confundido.

—Entendí unas dos cosas de eso. ¿Creo que dijiste Londres por ahí?

— _Londra, si_. ¿Te lo repito?

—Por frase para anotarlo. No creo poder grabármelo a la primera.

—Dame —George estiró su mano— el cuaderno, si no puedes repetirlo, dudo que lo vayas a escribir bien. Pero puedes poner la pronunciación debajo.

—Buena idea.

Como si lo tuviera memorizado, George escribió las frases en el cuaderno de Samuel. Al verlas de regreso, se dio cuenta de que tenía la letra cursiva. Samuel leyó en voz baja, más murmurando que tratando de pronunciar correctamente. En George veía un maestro que podía no ser tan paciente como aparentaba.

—Inténtalo.

—Okay, okay, no te rías —advirtió levantando la mirada del cuaderno.

—No puedo prometer nada.

—George, por favor, promételo.

—Para mí las promesas son algo que no tomo a la ligera.

—Se supone que no debes jurar el nombre de Dios en vano.

—Eso es lo tuyo. Vamos, nos estamos desviando —aplaudió—. Trata de decirlo.

— _Me shiamo Samuel_ , ¿eso está correcto?

—Tú sigue, cuando termines te aviso.

Igual Samuel lo vio negar por lo que corrigió un poco el acento la segunda vez que lo repitió:

— _Mi chiamo Samuel, sono inglese..._ No sé decir diecinueve.

—Cierto que eres un año menor. _Diciannove anni._ Repite —cruzó las piernas—. _Ho diciannove anni._

—¿O? _Diciannove anni..._

—No, no es "o" es "ho". _Ho dicia-nno-ve_ —pronunció lentamente como si Samuel desde esa distancia pudiera ver su lengua, además de los gestos que George hacía con sus manos—. _Ho diciannove anni._

— _Mi chiamo Samuel, sono inglese. Ho diciannove anni_ —bajó la vista para completar con lo que seguía—. _Io vengo da Castle Combe._

— _Il più bel villaggio inglese_ —comentó balanceando el contenido de su copa entre sus dedos.

—Sí, es Inglés. ¿Eso preguntaste?

—No exactamente, estaba haciendo una apreciación. Y tu acento no es tan malo.

—Lo es si lo comparas con el tuyo. ¿Dónde aprendiste italiano si eres de Londres?

—Me sirve cuando hago algunos trabajos —se golpeó el pecho—. Continuemos, eres demasiado curioso, Sandy.

— _Mi chiamo Samuel, George_ —sonrió en respuesta.

—Samuel, sí eso. Era una prueba, ¿ya ves que es fácil?

—Con un maestro como tú... Digo, eres bueno... Buen maestro. Eso quería decir. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Pues si vas a viajar pronto, esta te servirá: _Non parlo bene l'italiano._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no hablas bien italiano.

—¡Hey! —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener su ceño fruncido aunque su sonrisa lo estaba traicionando—. ¿No dijiste que no estuvo tan mal?

—Eso si sigues viniendo. No garantizo resultados a corto plazo.

—Prometo no faltar a ninguna de las clases. ¿Eso es suficiente?

—Soy más de contratos.

—¿Y no que las promesas eran lo tuyo?

—Tienes razón. ¿Estrechamos las manos o tienes otros métodos en mente?

—¿Otros como cuáles?

Cada segundo que pasaba la inocencia del pelirrojo lo sorprendía más. Al inicio creyó que todo era parte de un plan para hacerse el interesante; sin embargo, debajo de esos ojos cafés no había ni una pizca de segundas intenciones. No como las que George tenía.

—Estrechar las manos está bien —le siguió la sugerencia y estiró la suya, entrelazándola con la del chico.

—¿Continuamos, _professore_?

—Alguien ha investigado, ya veo. Para la próxima cuando quieras saber algo, pregunta con: _Cosa vuole dire?_ Si es para cosas que digamos y... _Cosa vuol dire questo/quello?_ Cualquiera de las dos para cosas escritas en tu cuaderno. Porque lo vas a traer en todas las clases, ¿no?

—Eh... sí. Sí. ¿Me lo escribes? —le pasó nuevamente el cuaderno.

Llegaba un punto en el que George se estaba sintiendo como una celebridad. En un rango más alto de lo normal. Y eso era decir mucho. Conforme pasaban los minutos, estos se convirtieron en cuartos de hora y en medias horas que pasaron a ser una completa. La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de George se hacía cada vez más tenue, pero debía admitir que el pelirrojo iba mejorando a un ritmo que alguien solo dispuesto a aprender podía.

No era perfecto y ese era el punto. George tenía libre paso para seguir invitándolo sin generar sospechas. Todo por mejorar el idioma, ¿cierto?

A veces le entraba el genio altruista y se podría decir que esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Si voy a una ciudad? Mejor un lugar en general, algo que no tenga género.

— _È bello_.

—¿Y más que eso?

— _È bellissimo_.

—¿George?

— _Cosa?_

—¿Puedes repetir lo de hace rato? Es con doble l y s, ¿no?

— _Sei... È bello. È bellissimo. Si._

—¿Y eso significa?

—Que algo es bello o muy bello. Por si no sabes qué decir de un lugar.

—¿Y lo otro? ¿El... _sei_? Creo que eso dijiste. ¿Es una especie de afirmación?

—Ehm... Sí... No. Es... es una muletilla. Nada importante.

"George no te puedes poner nervioso. Tú pones nerviosos a los demás, no al revés."

—Está bien, entonces no la anoto. ¿Crees que es suficiente por hoy? ¿Repaso algo?

— _Il mio numero... I numeri. L_ os números, ¿qué más tienes anotado en esa cosa?

—¿ _I pronomi?_ —miró a George para comprobar que lo estaba diciendo bien.

Él sonrió, si seguía así su acento sería hermoso. Vio por la ventana como el sol quería irse ocultando detrás de los edificios. En una media hora estaría completamente oscuro.

—Sí, por hoy terminamos —se secó las manos en sus apretados pantalones azules y acercándose a la puerta, se la abrió.

—¿Sabes de lo único que no hablamos?

"¿Sobre pasar la mejor experiencia de tu vida?"

—No, no sé.

—¿Cuánto van a costar las clases? Demoraré un poco en pagarte, pero definitivamente tendrás la cuota completa al final —Samuel fue hasta donde George estaba, parándose junto a él, la diferencia de altura era medio considerable.

En un año el pequeño pelirrojo crecería. Si es que su genética era tan buena como lo aparentaba.

—¿Me veo en apuros? —levantó una ceja rubia con una sonrisa divertida impregnada en su rostro.

—Eh, no, de.. de hecho estaba esperando que no fuera demasiado, ya sabes, no es que tenga... Pero pagaré lo que haga falta, soy un hombre honesto.

—Eres demasiado lindo para la ciudad —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Samuel.

—¿Te refieres a que soy demasiado amable?

—Eso —le levantó el mentón con la punta de sus dedos—. La ciudad suele ser un lugar peligroso para personas como tú. Nos vemos el fin de semana, Samuel.

—Okay. ¿Aquí mismo? —salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, aún hablando con George quien lo seguía de cerca—. Lo del dinero...

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

"Lo que quieras"

—Dime.

—Para la próxima sin vino. No es que esté en contra del alcohol, bueno un poco, o sea mis padres lo están, porque todo en exceso es malo y... Solo quiero concentrarme. No te estoy ofendiendo, ¿cierto?

—Tranquilo, nada de vino para el sábado.

—Gracias. Si cambias de idea y tienes tiempo antes para la clase, me avisas.

Desde la puerta del apartamento, George vio a Samuel irse a través de los pasillos del edificio. Y esa caminata se lo confirmó. Tardaría más, pero lo lograría. Él era George Frederick y siempre alcanzaba sus objetivos.

* * *

John había pasado primero por su apartamento para dejar sus cosas y llevarse la bufanda que necesitaba. Iba entre pensando e ignorando lo que su cerebro quería decir. Iba a paso lento, tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer luego de clases.

"Excepto hacer tareas, pero eso podía esperar"

Si bien podía ir a cualquier lugar, sus pies lo llevaban al parque en el que pasó más tiempo desde que había llegado a Nueva York. Eso más que nada lo ayudaba a pensar. Desde que tenía memoria el olor a árboles le traía una tranquilidad que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar.

Algo que le recordaba a algo más cercano a casa. Más que Carolina del Sur. Incluso había llevado su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Mmm.... —tarareó a la nada que podía escucharlo.

Recordaba haber pasado por el mismo parque cuando estuvo a punto de hacer lo innombrable. Ahora que lo meditaba, quizá no debió haber dejado a Anthony solo en la veterinaria y menos a esas horas. Había sido irresponsable de su parte.

Se había comprometido a cuidar la vida de ese animal y así le pagaba. No sé sorprendía por qué Herc y Laff eran los que lo visitaban a menudo.

—¿John? Volviste a aparecer por aquí —y esa era una voz diferente a la de sus amigos, una que andaba con ganas de escuchar.

John giró la cabeza lo suficiente para reconocer al dueño de la voz.

—No... ¿Alex?

—El mismo —dijo Alex guiñando un ojo y poniendo su mano derecha en forma de pistola, para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cambiarla de posición rápidamente.— No pensé que te vería por estos lares a esta hora.

"Yo tampoco tenía planeado venir aquí", pensó John, pero no lo dijo.

—Bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que me dije que por qué no darme una vuelta.

Eso no era completamente falso. Técnicamente le estaba diciendo la verdad. Al parecer sonó convincente porque Alex asintió y siguió hablando. O a lo mejor era que Alex simplemente no podía mantenerse callado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos al frente? —señaló con toda su mano a la calle donde efectivamente John le había ofrecido su abrigo en medio de la lluvia.

—Fue hace menos de un mes, sí, me acuerdo perfectamente —John dijo entredientes.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —mencionó y sin esperar respuesta se sentó; para John invadiendo su espacio personal, para Alex solo estando un poco cerca.

—Entonces...

—Eres más tranquilo de lo que pareces.

—¿Lo dices por?

—Porque en tu apartamento no había esta tensión rara que no nos deja conversar bien.

—¿O sea dices que hipotéticamente mi apartamento tiene poderes especiales para hacerme hablar con un extraño al que no le debía nada y luego invitarlo a una salida con mis amigos? —explicó más rápido de lo que quería, evitando mirar a Alex a los ojos y moviendo su lápiz de un lado a otro.

—Todo excepto que ahora estamos solos de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sí, eso es verdad. Pero no me puedes culpar. Si te hubiera invitado a una cit–una salida, solos, habría sido demasiado raro —se acomodó la bufanda azul oscuro, tapándose hasta la altura del mentón.

—¿Raro en qué sentido, John? Solo es raro si quieres que sea raro y si no pues podemos seguir hablando.

—A ver, Alex. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —cerró su cuaderno y tensó la mandíbula, formando una sonrisa que bien podía caer en lo siniestro.

—¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York? ¿En dónde estudias? ¿Por qué prefieres vivir en un apartamento aparte?

—¿Sabes que ya sé por qué te conté todo esa vez? —al ver que Alex esperaba a que continuara, lo hizo— Para no seguir explicándote cosas.

Cualquiera hubiera tomado eso como una advertencia para cerrar la boca de una vez por todas. Alex lo vio como una señal de que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado.

—Okay, ya entendí. No me respondas nada de eso si no quieres. Tampoco quiero incomodarte.

—Estudio en la NYU, eso es todo. Tener apartamento propio es más cómodo que estar en los dormitorios. Tú deberías saber sobre eso.

—Columbia. ¿Eso nos convierte en una especie de rivales?

—¿Rivales de qué? —medio sonrió y giró su cuerpo en su dirección— Creo que ese es un cliché para otra historia.

—¿Entonces no me odias?

—Eres un tantito intenso, pero no lo suficiente como para odiarte. Digamos que eres explosivo.

Entonces se arrepintió de decir eso. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en algo más, como los hilos que colgaban del extremo de su bufanda.

—No eres el primero en decir que soy intenso, lo tengo bien asimilado —sujetó el otro extremo de la bufanda y se la colocó como si fuera un bigote—. ¿Me queda bien?

—¿Lo intenso o el bigote? Porque tengo opiniones compartidas en eso —le quitó la bufanda de los dedos—. ¿Conoces lo que es el espacio personal?

—Esa es otra palabra: intrusivo. A veces me paso un poco, ¿okay?

—Ese "a veces" suena a un "siempre". No sé, tal vez me cayó agua en los oídos.

—Pues podrías decirle a tu amigo, Samuel, que te repare el baño.

—Es mi tutor de matemáticas, nada más.

—Digo, parecía muy capaz de manejar la situación —Alex se cruzó tanto de brazos como de piernas.

—¿Celoso de que puedo hacer más amigos que tú, señor llanero solitario?

—Mira quién habla —dio unos toquecitos sobre sus labios, como si estuviera retando a John a un desafío personal.

Uno que aún no descifraba.

—Yo tengo más amigos que tú.

—Nombra dos que no sean ni el grandote ni el francés.

—Está... Samuel —enumeró John levantando su índice—. Y... Madison...

—Pensé que habías dicho que Samuel era solo tu, y cito, "tutor".

—Ya cállate. Tanto me criticas y no puedes decir dos amigos que no sean los míos.

—Tengo a George que por ley de los signos y descarte pasa a ser amigo, él no es ningún pez dorado, pero me tiene en un buen apartamento —miró a John con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Digamos que cuenta. ¿Y el segundo?

—Tú.

Lo había dicho con tanta serenidad y soltura, no como si lo hubiera estado pensando sino como lo que decías en un momento de necesidad. Algo que salía porque sí, porque no y por si acaso.

John se le quedó mirando sin respuesta por unos segundos.

—Yo. ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy tu amigo? —presionó su cuaderno contra su pecho, usándolo de escudo.

—Lo eres —asintió—. Hemos salido unas cuantas veces, con o sin tus amigos y hasta fuiste a mi apartamento cuando te lo pedí. Y nos seguimos encontrando. Qué tan de amigos es eso, ¿eh?

—Alexander...

—Alex —le corrigió—. Mira, John, puedo entender por qué puedes preferir estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Es un buen mecanismo para pensar y meditar sobre las cosas que suceden en tu vida, no es fácil y so–

—No es por eso. ¿Me veo como alguien que quisiera estar solo? —se bajó la bufanda y dejó el cuaderno entre los dos.

—Por lo que has dicho...

—¿Que si me _veo_ , Alexander? Olvida todo lo que he dicho y dime lo que ves.

Aunque no conocía mucho a John, estaba consciente de que romper las expectativas de una persona no entraba dentro de la categoría de un amigo. Más si eso implicaba verlo quebrarse y no saber cómo reconstruirlo.

—Puedo decir que pasé por un tiempo en el que prefería la soledad. No te puedo juzgar por lo que solo veo, no sería justo cuando has demostrado que eres más que eso, pequitas —acercó su mano al cuaderno y le dio unos toquecitos—. Como lo que sea que has hecho ahí dentro.

—Ni creas que te lo voy a mostrar... —se quedó unos segundos con la frase en el aire— ojeras.

—¿Qué? —Alex tampoco tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿O te gustaría más que te diga "ojeritas"? No, es que no lo son. Serían "ojerotas" —tuvo que inclinarse un poco para ver con detalle las fosas comunes que se extendían debajo de los ojos de Alex.

—Hey, no te puedes quejar, esas son mis características especiales. Como los dvds que compras y vienen...

—¿Con material inédito de la película? Pero si son enormes, Alex —ahora sí que se estaba burlando de él—. Mira, si los agujeros negros estuvieran en imágenes, tus ojeras serían lo primero con lo que se confundirían.

—No creo que los astrólogos sean tan idiotas.

—A menos que les contagies tu estupidez cuando examinen esas ojeras —chocó su hombro contra el de Alex.

—¿John? —su sonrisa solo iba creciendo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué los astrólogos quisieran ver mis ojeras?

—¿Para analizarlas?

—Eso significa solo una cosa, lo sabes, ¿no? —Alex se volteó para entregarle el cuaderno de dibujo— Te acabo de pegar mi estupidez —y le sacó la lengua.

John negó con la cabeza y giró los ojos. Sonrió disimuladamente, tanto que para cualquier otra persona la sonrisa hubiera pasado desapercibida; pero Alex no era cualquiera.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar comida para Anthony?

—Algún día tendrás que contarme por qué ese nombre.

—Hoy no es ese día —fue golpeando a Alex en la nariz con la bufanda cuando se levantó—. ¿Vienes?

—No lo tienes que pedir dos veces, pequitas.

Quien marcaba el camino era John y Alex solo lo siguió confiando en que sabía a dónde iba. Con las manos cruzadas detrás de él, no pudo evitar ver cómo el rostro de John cruzaba por un millón de emociones luego de haber procesado lo que había dicho.

—Y no tienes que llamarme "pequitas".

—Okay, como quieras, ricitos —envolvió su índice en un mechón suelto de la coleta.

—Es que contigo no se puede perder o qué.

—¿Prefieres "pequitas"? ¿O quieres uno más elaborado? Ya sé —chasqueó los dedos— "ricitos de oro".

Aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, otra más que Alex notó.

—Ni que fuera rubio, ojeras.

No, John no lo era. Sin embargo, por un segundo, Alex se lo creyó al verlo extender su sonrisa. El cabello suelto, la piel más clara, las pecas... A lo mejor estaba proyectando.

—Entonces me voy a quedar solo con "ricitos".

—Por tu bien, más te vale.

—De nada —silbó creando una inocencia falsa a su alrededor—. ¿Tampoco me vas a contar por qué tenía que ser una tortuga? Tu mascota esa. ¿No es un animal un tanto... aburrido?

—Que no haga demasiada actividad... —John chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente y la deslizó hasta dejarla caer— Ni sé para qué le busco explicación. Yo estoy más perdido que tú. Anthony existe porque sí.

En ese momento el celular de John comenzó a vibrar, últimamente estaba haciendo eso más a menudo. Si no supiera que solo pocos tenían su número, hubiera creído que estaba siendo rastreado por alguna inteligencia del gobierno.

—¿Qué pasó, Herc? —le hizo una señal a Alex para que no dijera nada.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Sigues por ahí?

John suspiró.

—Estoy bien, estoy vivo, estoy en el parque. ¿Por qué la preocupación?

—Pasamos por tu apartamento y no estabas.

—Debí suponerlo—dijo para sí.— Ya voy para allá, no tienen que quedarse.

—¿Y lo de la comida para—

De una pisada, John interrumpió a Alex, sin considerar que quizá el golpe lo haría quejarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿John?

—La gente de... de la calle. Ya sabes cómo son los neoyorquinos de ruidosos. Gritan por todo. Y no se pueden quedar callados ni un solo segundo aunque se los pidas —eso lo dijo mirando a Alex fijamente.

Alex le devolvió la mirada y sonrió moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. Miró al celular como si fuese otra persona y dijo:

—Hola, Hércules. Para que se sepa no soy neoyorquino por completo y ahora John me anda mirando con cara de que he asesinado a su coso-tortuga.

Para esto John ya lo había puesto en altavoz.

—Cambiemos mi respuesta de hace rato. Sí que te dejas odiar, ojer–Alex.

—Gracias.

—¿Alguna explicación? —cuestionó Herc, en su voz estaba la mirada intimidante que no podía ver.

—Yo iba directo al apartamento... luego de comprar unas cosas con mi ex-amigo aquí presente.

—¿Ex? Auch.

John le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Prometo que eso iba a hacer.

—Amigo... —desde ahí pudo escuchar el suspiro de Herc— Está bien, no demores. Hasta Marie estaba preocupado y eso es decir mucho.

—¿Marie?

—Luego, Alex —quitó el altavoz y respondió a lo último—. No los haré esperar.

—No, tranquilo. Solo pasamos a dar una vuelta. Llamas cuando llegues.

—Okay.

—Oye, y... Mejor olvídalo, ya encontraré la forma.

—¿De qué cosa? —frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Nada, nada. Diviértete en lo que sea que estés haciendo con tu nuevo amigo.

—Nos vemos mañana —colgó y se giró, guardando el celular en su bolsillo—. Listo. ¿Aún me quieres acompañar?

—Creí que había pasado de amigo a ex en menos de dos segundos —Alex medio se quejó—. Pero no me voy a hacer de rogar. Vamos.

Se adelantó en el paso y John lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo que —considerando la altura de Alex— no fue tan difícil. Aunque por la velocidad, se tambaleó un poco.

—Marie es Laff, solo Herc lo llama así.

—¡Por eso lo de "de todos los nombres que tengo"! En la salida que tuvimos los cuatro.

—No tiene mucha ciencia.

—¿Y tú no tienes segundo nombre?

John prefirió dejar ese misterio en el aire y continuar caminando. Cuando había ido al parque solo una pequeña parte de sí había recordado que en esa primera vez que se encontraron, Alex le había confesado que pasaba por ahí y a menudo lo veía en el mismo lugar. Por primera vez creyó en el destino.

* * *

Antes de sentarse a terminar las tareas de ese día, Alex recibió una llamada que lo obligó a levantarse de su asiento. Agradecía en silencio que George había salido esa noche a algún club exclusivo de pelirrojos —eso se lo estaba inventando, pero nada negaba que no fuera cierto—, por lo que tenía el apartamento para sí solo.

El número desconocido hizo crecer su curiosidad y al segundo pitido, contestó.

—¿Sí?

—Alex, hola. Habla Herc —la profundidad de su voz le confirmó aquello—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Para los amigos de John, nunca. Solo una cosa —se arrimó a uno de los sofás—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Cada uno tiene sus métodos, ¿cierto? Imagina que es de la misma forma en la que Marie regresa con Aglaé. Nadie sabe cómo, pero sucede.

—Para que una chica lo quiera de vuelta debe tener mucha suerte —soltó una risa seca y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello suelto—. Yo no tengo esa suerte, aún.

—Tal vez no la que crees —suspiró—. ¿Te cuento algo?

—¿No fue para eso que buscaste mi número debajo de las piedras? —fue a buscar su taza de café a la mesa

—Digamos que he tenido un debate interno.

—Aw y piensas que por ser bi puedo ayudarte —sopló el humo que salía de la taza—. Mira, sé que las confusiones suelen ser algo que no parecen normales y todos tenemos nuestro tiempo de transición...

—¡No de eso! Esto no se trata de mí, Alexander.

—Uy, parece que hoy se han puesto de acuerdo con llamarme por mi nombre completo cuando se enojan —le dio un sorbo a su café, quemándose la punta de la lengua por apresurado—. Ah, ¿decías?

—Es John.

—Ustedes tres tienen una dinámica muy extraña. Pareces su padre y si no soy malo adivinando eres menor que él. Aún no entiendo en qué ayuda Laff, supongo que en ¿hacerlo olvidar de sus preocupaciones?

—Estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte llamado —refunfuñó, posiblemente golpeando su frente contra la primera pared que se había encontrado.

—Bien, me callo. Dime.

—Veamos cuánto dura eso.

—Herc, amigo, por favor...

—A ver, lo voy a poner simple: de alguna forma lograste que John te invitara, no una, sino dos veces. Sabes algunas cosas que nos costó a Marie y a mí mucho tiempo y confianza para que nos lo contara y—

—¿Lo dices por lo de la guerra? —interrumpió a Herc.

—Hasta lo dices como si no fuera nada, Alex. Si te lo dijo, fue porque confía en ti. No sé qué clase de brujería le has hecho, pero esa es la verdad.

—No hago brujería, soy del Caribe y solo estaba preguntando.

—Pues esas preguntas han funcionado con John. Hiciste que se abriera y quiero que lo sigas intentando.

—¿Que se abra de qué forma exactamente?

La broma estaba ahí servida en bandeja de plata. No haberla aprovechado hubiera sido un desperdicio de energía.

—¡Alexander!

—Ya sé de qué forma no quieres que lo abra —rio.

—Alexander, por favor.

—Okay, okay. Hoy me han llamado Alexander más veces que mi padre en toda mi vida. Entonces, ¿abrirse?

Alex pudo oír a Herc suspirar desde la otra línea.

—Ha compartido varias cosas contigo y creo que lo mejor para él sería seguir haciéndolo. Y si contigo es la única forma, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad.

—¿Me estás dando tu bendición? ¿Para no sentirme culpable cuando John me invite a otros lados?

—En estos momentos no sé si eres o te haces.

—Herc, lo siento, ¿sí? Sé que suelo ser un idiota, la mayoría del tiempo, pero John me agrada. Como amigo nunca haría algo para lastimarlo.

—Voy a confiar en ti, Alex.

—Esa es una... decisión.

—Y espero que sea la correcta.


	8. Los viernes se viste de rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mención de sangre y de religión
> 
> (nada muy explícito pero los quiero y quiero que se cuiden)

Si John tenía una mala costumbre, esa era no revisar sus mensajes; o peor aún, pensar que los había respondido para luego enterarse por los demás de que no. Por ahora, se encontraba en un lugar en el que no quería estar. Recluido en la esquina de una cafetería con su laptop sobre la mesa, John recurría a terminar los trabajos de dos semanas de atraso mientras esperaba que nadie se le acercara en el proceso.

En el momento en que terminara no necesitaría más del internet gratis de la cafetería y pensaría en pagar el suyo por medios propios. O tal vez lo que necesitaba era encontrar trabajo.

"¿Para que luego termines faltando? No lo creo"

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó lo que ya sabía—que su disciplina era poca y sus ganas de esforzarse aún menos. Aunque dejar de depender de su madre no sería nada de malo. Pero si solo pudiera hacer una cosa de las que se proponía, se lo agradecería a sí mismo.

Afuera el sonido de las bocinas del tráfico le recordaba que continuaba en Nueva York. Las anchas ventanas le permitirían ver la misma calle, si no se hubiera sentado en un lugar apartado. Dentro, las tazas chocaban debajo de las luces amarillas y blancas que le daban un toque hogareño a la cafetería, aunque sus paredes crema. Varias personas hacían fila en la caja y los meseros llamaban a quienes habían pedido directamente ahí o eso pensó cuando una mesera se le acercó y le pidió directamente su orden.

—¿Va a ordenar algo?

Después de pasar una hora sentado sin acercarse a la caja para pedir algo, quizá parecía un poco sospechoso.

—Algo que no sea café.

—¿Y—

—Por favor. ¿Eso esperaba? Lo siento, sí. Algo que no sea café. Gracias.

—Hay té. Té verde.

—¿Ese no es el que sabe mal? —John no levantó la vista de la pantalla de su laptop, en realidad no tenía ni idea a lo que sabía el té verde.

—Le recomendaría algún jugo.

—Sí, sí puedo tomar eso. Gracias.

—¿Algún sabor en específico?

"¿La gente siempre ha hecho tantas preguntas o es que llevo demasiado tiempo sin salir?"

—Cualquier cosa está bien, sinceramente. Preferiblemente nada demasiado ácido.

La camarera le miró intentando sacar una respuesta más específica de él, pero era evidente que John no iba a decir nada más. La chica suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

_¿Cómo estás?_ —Alex.

John vio cómo su celular se iluminaba junto a su computadora, el nombre de Alex apareciendo en sus notificaciones y ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en desbloquear la pantalla para leer el mensaje completo. Resopló. Había salido temprano de clases y Samuel no estaba disponible para sus tutorías. Técnicamente estaba libre.

_Libre_ —John.

Respondió desde la computadora, si lo hacía directamente del celular, se desconcentraría y nunca saldría de la cafetería. Tenía que permanecer enfocado.

_Wow, gran detalle. ¿Libre dónde? ¿En la selva?_ —Alex.

_¿Hay una selva en NY?_ —John.

_Una selva de cemento si quieres mi humilde opinión_ —Alex.

_Hay demasiados edificios, ¿no?_ —John.

_Pues sí, pero creo que de eso se trata que sea una ciudad_ —Alex.

_Ah, sí. Creo_ —John.

Cerró la pestaña, no tenía mucho con lo que continuar la conversación y si seguía dándole la razón a Alex seguro pensaría que lo hacía solamente por pura cortesía. Tal vez hasta estaba leyendo los mensajes con el tono incorrecto y Alex le había hablado nada más que para tener algo que hacer entre clases. No es que John fuera la persona más sociable.

Entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar, Alex lo estaba llamando.

—Está bien, gracias por torturarme, universo —se mordió el labio pensando entre contestar o no, más que tortura podía ser que el universo le decía que se relajara un poco.

Así que contestó.

—A menos que quieras seguir hablando de la ciudad, no te puedo ayudar.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo?

—En realidad no. Estoy ocupado y, al menos me imagino, lejos de donde tú estás. No te podría ayudar aunque quisiese.

—¿Eso significa que no me quieres ayudar?

John se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Ugh, Alex.

—Okay, okay, ya entendí. Entonces, ¿qué haces? —la voz de Alex se tornó muy traviesa de repente.

—¿Eso importa?

—Está bien, no me quieres decir. Supongo que me va a tocar adivinar.

—¿Qué? No, no, no tienes que hacer eso—

John ni siquiera entendía por qué se molestaba en quejarse. Había conocido a Alex hacía menos de un mes y ya sabía que no había forma de hacerlo callar. Estaba seguro de que hablaría incluso durante un beso. "Pobres novias", pensó.

—Adivino que estás en una biblioteca. No, en el parque. No, no, espera, lo tengo: en una cafetería.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no estoy en mi casa?

—Porque, ricitos, dijiste que estabas _lejos_ —respondió Alex seguro de sí mismo.

"Maldita sea, John, siempre estás hablando de más"

—Eso... —Alex tenía razón y le tocaba admitirlo— eso es verdad.

—Estás en una cafetería, imagino que con tu computadora abierta frente a ti, con un suéter negro y...

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Bueno, lo de la ropa es evidente porque siempre me visto igual"

—...Y si no me equivoco, has pedido un jugo de melocotón.

Eso ya era raro. Alex no tenía forma de saber de qué saber era el jugo—el jugo que ni siquiera le habían servido todavía.

—Señor.

John miró a su izquierda a la mesera que hace rato le había preguntado la orden, en las manos de la chica efectivamente estaba el jugo de lo que parecía ser melocotón. Agradeció inclinando la cabeza y al probarlo lo comprobó, Alex era mago o vidente o tenía alguna habilidad que le permitía saber cosas. Nunca se lo diría abiertamente, así que siguió preguntando:

—¿Cómo sabías que era de melocotón?

—No me vas a creer si te lo digo, además es un secreto —lo escuchó susurrar.

—A los amigos se les cuentan los secretos, Alex.

—Así que sí somos amigos, bueno saberlo.

—Creo que lo dejaste en claro. Ahora, ¿me dices cómo rayos supiste de qué era el jugo?

—Ya te dije, es un secreto y los magos no revelan sus trucos.

—Alex si no me dices voy a creer que me andas espiando por la webcam y nunca volveré a hablarte por acosador.

—No... no te estoy acosando. Eso sería demasiado raro, imagina que es más una coincidencia.

Definitivamente John había sentido el cambio de tono en la voz de Alex.

—Continúa explicando.

—Hey, no me tomes como el culpable —la sonrisa se escuchaba en su voz—. Okay, hagámoslo menos raro. Date la vuelta y levanta la mano.

—No voy a hacer eso, hay gente aquí, van a creer que estoy loco.

—Pues deberías soltarte un poco, hacer cosas locas de vez en cuando.

La cafetería estaba media llena, desde donde estaba sentado John podía sentir las miradas de las demás personas que pasaban a la caja o de los meseros que gritaban el nombre de la orden. Tomó una larga respiración y revisó sus costados. Lo iba a hacer, quizá Alex estaba empujándolo un poco, pero era su decisión sacar un pie de la caja.

—Te odio —dijo John, pero en lugar de demostrar eso, se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano en el aire como si estuviera saludando para aparentar al menos algo.

—No lo haces. Hola, ricitos.

Al escuchar la voz de Alex, John fue abriendo los ojos que había cerrado por no querer ver las reacciones de las personas en la cafetería. Fue sorprendente, pero nadie lo había notado, excepto el chico al otro lado de la ventana, quien le sonreía y también lo saludaba desde ahí. Y ese era Alex.

—Idiota.

—Hey, llevas el cabello suelto. Se te ve bien así. Estando de lado no podía verte bien.

—Así que sí estabas de acosador. Gracias, he conocido otra parte de ti que no sabía que necesitaba.

—Seguiré diciendo que solo fue coincidencia.

—Claro, todo para que no quedes como el _pervertido_ —John arrimó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Debes de dejar de llamarme pervertido, John. La gente podría empezar a pensar mal —le guiñó un ojo.

—Podría pensarlo con la almohada. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí afuera?

—Si tanto insistes... —Alex alargó la última sílaba de la palabra— Parece que necesitas un compañero en esa mesa para dos.

En el tiempo que John buscaba una respuesta a la altura del cumplido de Alex, este entró a la cafetería y con bolso en mano, se paró junto a donde John estaba.

—Hey —John lo volvió a saludar con la mano que tenía levantada.

—¿Está ocupado?

—Adivina —entrecruzó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Ya te he demostrado que soy bueno adivinando —Alex le guiñó un ojo, de nuevo—. Algo me dice que no, así que me voy a sentar.

—Suficiente con lo del ojo —John quitó su bolso del asiento libre—. Listo.

Tomando el puesto, Alex revisó a su alrededor el lugar y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué suelen hacer las personas en las cafeterías?

—Déjame reformular eso: ¿cómo así andas fuera de tu apartamento?

—¿Acaso ahora es un crimen salir?

—No desde la última vez que revisé.

—Olvidé pagar el internet. Okay, puedes reírte de mí —ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la computadora.

—Hace una semana no tenía internet y tenía que hacer todos los trabajos en la biblioteca.

—Lo... lo siento. Debió ser horrible.

—Menos de lo que parece. Yo no tenía para pagar, tú lo olvidaste. Ahora dime quién es más tonto.

De verdad que se puso a pensar en una respuesta lógica, a John le ponían de nervios las preguntas retóricas, así que esta no fue la excepción. Hasta que notó la sonrisa de esquina a esquina de Alex.

—¿Me estás insultando?

—En mi defensa, tú iniciaste con lo de _idiota, estúpido y pervertido_. Yo solo te he llamado "ricitos".

—Y pequitas —susurró bebiendo de su vaso.

—Ay, lo recordaste —casi aplaudió.

—¿Quieres? Pensé que el jugo de melocotón sería más dulce.

El jugo de melocotón _era_ dulce, y Alex lo sabía. Aun así le siguió la corriente y probó el jugo, mirando de reojo a John mientras lo hacía.

—Está bien dulce si me lo preguntas —vio el contenido del vaso desde abajo.

—¿No te gusta el café negro?

—Ajá.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Estás acostumbrado a lo amargo, por eso lo sientes dulce —John siguió escribiendo.

—No creo que sea eso —la divertida voz de Alex lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

—Creo que hay un significado oculto.

—Estás jugando, ¿no?

— _Nope._ Pero no te lo voy a decir —rio bebiendo más del vaso.

—¡Alex! —negó John obligándose a no reírse— No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor, no me lo digas, así no me molesto.

—Parece que alguien anda de malhumor —canturreó—. ¿No quieres saber qué hacía por aquí?

—Claro, con tu apartamento recién remodelado nadie nunca quisiera salir de ahí.

—Voy a aprender a entender tu sarcasmo. De hecho, George me sirve de calentamiento.

—¿Y eso me convierte en el plato principal? —John enarcó ambas cejas.

—Sí que te gusta el sarcasmo. Okay, eso ya es algo más que sé de ti.

—De nada.

—¿Seguro que no quieres saber? —batió el jugo con el sorbete.

—A ver... Suéltalo —accedió bajando la tapa de la laptop—, así terminamos con esto pronto.

—Auch. Okay, okay, sé que no dijiste eso con malicia —se tocó el pecho como si estuviera ofendido—. Estoy buscando trabajo.

—¿Aún?

—No. No. O sea algo que me dé un poco más de ingresos —explicó formando círculos con el agua que había sudado del vaso—. Trabajo a medio tiempo en la biblioteca con un sujeto, buen hombre, pero es más como un pasatiempo que un trabajo real.

—Eh... No soy bueno dando consejos —desvió la mirada a las notas que había tomado en la mañana.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Alex le contaba todo eso.

—No importa, no buscaba que me dieras ninguno.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo andas buscando? No es que sepa mucho —movió sus manos en el aire y seguido susurró—: tampoco es como si tuviera uno.

—Por ahora cualquier cosa que me pague lo suficiente para mantenerme me sirve.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Bueno, preferiblemente no algo que requiera mucha experiencia, pero.. sí, lo que sea.

—¿Has trabajado antes?

Mirando el vaso con jugo de melocotón, Alex quería responderle que sí, que de hecho se había esforzado mucho en esos años antes de ingresar a estudiar en la universidad, que había hecho de todo un poco y que si había algo en lo que necesitaran mano de obra, él era el indicado para desempeñar el rol. Pero eso suponía contarle a John sobre su travesía en Santa Cruz y cómo tuvo que sobrevivir con un padre ausente y un hermano del que no sabía mucho en la actualidad.

Había algunas cosas de las que era mejor no enterarse nunca.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿me creerías? —Alex le plantó la sonrisa más autoexplicativa y continuó hablando—: Por eso cuando llamaste estaba por la zona.

—Ah, ¿yo llamé? —se señaló John a sí mismo, mientras rodaba los ojos sin creerse que Alex trataba de mantener su naturaleza coqueta dentro del empaque.

—Por supuesto que tú llamaste. ¿Cómo crees que seguimos hablando?

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el registro de llamadas? —esto John lo estaba tomando como un ataque personal, al nivel que no le molestaría mostrar pruebas para demostrar que Alex estaba equivocado.

Así que desbloqueó su celular antes de recibir una confirmación por parte de Alex y abrió la aplicación de llamadas.

—Sí, me gustaría eso —el tono con el que Alex lo dijo, solo impulsó a John a mostrarle la pantalla de su celular.

—Ahí tienes.

Evidentemente, Alex sabía que él había sido el que había llamado a John; no obstante, no era eso de lo que quería enterarse.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —sostuvo el celular en su mano y de nuevo sonrió—. Aw, me tienes agendado como "Alex".

—¿Así no querías que te llamara? —soltó John entredientes.

—Sí.

Eso quería decir dos cosas: o que luego de que Alex hubiera guardado su número en el celular de John bajo el nombre de "Hamilton", John mismo lo había cambiado por "Alex"; o que John había cambiado dos veces el nombre al que estaba agendado su número, primero con "Alexander" y después con "Alex". Y no estaba seguro de cuál le parecía más adorable.

—No sé por qué le das tanta importancia —le quitó su celular—. Es solo un diminutivo.

—Porque finalmente has aceptado que somos amigos.

—¿Ahora me vas a enviar una solicitud en facebook?

—No creo que sea necesaria, pero si insistes... —sacó de su bolsillo su propio celular y tal como lo dijo, lo hizo. La notificación no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla del de John— Ahí tienes. Servido.

—¿Sabes... sabes mi apellido?

—Me lo dijiste cuando fui a tu apartamento, o bueno, me llevaste allá. ¿La noche con lluvia? No sé si lo recuerdes, quizá siempre andas saliendo y llevando extraños ahí —ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando a la vista su muy ancha sonrisa.

—¿Por qué crees que soy de esos?

—No sé, tienes un aire misterioso, John.

—Gracias por recordarlo.

—¿Tu apellido? No creo que sea fácil de olvidar, Laurens.

No iba a admitir que la pequeña sonrisa provocada por ese comentario era obra de Alex, aunque igual le pareció un detalle un tanto ¿lindo? John negó, haciendo que sus rizos sueltos chocaran contra sus mejillas.

—Deberías preguntar si están aceptando personas para trabajar —se giró hacia la caja donde habían varios meseros preparando órdenes a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Aquí?

—No, en mi edificio, imagina.

—Okay, eso fue sarcasmo —Alex lo señaló con sus dedos en forma de pistola.

—¿Vas a preguntar? —le bajó la mano, a la vez que regresaba su atención a la laptop.

—Suena bien. ¿Me cuidas el jugo?

Dejando su bolso en la silla donde estaba sentado, Alex se levantó y fue hacia donde John había señalado. Ahí habló con una de las meseras y le dijeron que se acercara a la oficina detrás de la cocina, hasta ahí John pudo ver. Mejor se concentraba en terminar lo que había venido a hacer y en cuidar el jugo de melocotón... el jugo de Alex por el que iba a pagar... Sí, solo era un pequeño detalle por el que estaba ahí.

_"John, concentrado"_

—Ugh, ya van a ser las cinco.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Alex había desaparecido detrás del mesón, a John le faltaba menos para terminar sus trabajos e incluso había planeado ir a pagar el internet luego de que Eleanor le envió un mensaje confirmando la transacción a su cuenta. Quizá podría ir con Alex aprovechando que estaba con él.

Pero se estaba impacientando.

_Alex, se está haciendo tarde_ —

Dejó el mensaje a la mitad cuando escuchó como la persona a la que estaba esperando carraspeó la garganta detrás suyo. Por supuesto que era Alex.

—Adivina.

Reposando su brazo contra el respaldo del asiento, John se volteó y lo miró de arriba abajo. A simple vista se veía igual; entonces se dio cuenta que escondía algo detrás.

—¿Te dieron café gratis? Porque si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría con el que tiene caramelo.

—No, café no. Aunque creo que tengo descuento de empleado.

—¿Conseguiste trabajo?

—Una imagen vale más que mil palabras —le mostró el uniforme con el que había visto toda la tarde a los demás meseros.

Y no había sido hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de cómo era el uniforme. El pantalón negro iría bien con cualquier par de zapatos, el verdadero detalle fue la camisa conchevino que Alex tendría que usar más a menudo, eso y que con las camisetas con la que en general lo veía no se lo podía imaginar en mangas largas, por lo que seguro se las remangaría.

En definitiva, Alex se iba a ver bien en eso.

Pero evidentemente, John no dijo eso. No en voz alta.

—El chaleco es opcional —lo sacó Alex de la pila de ropa solo para mostrárselo a John. También era negro—. Eso sí, me hicieron elegir entre delantal largo y corto.

—¿Quieres que adivine cuál vas a usar?

—No. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que vengas lo ves por ti mismo? —caminó de vuelta a la mesa y acomodó la ropa dentro de su bolso.

—Suena bien. Es un plan un tanto elaborado, pero creo que puedo aceptarlo.

—De nada.

—No dije "gracias".

—Lo pensaste —se llevó Alex el vaso de jugo a los labios, para decir antes de beber de él—: Y si lo niegas lo tomaré como una ofensa personal.

—Eres exagerado —resopló cruzándose de brazos—. Consigues trabajo a la primera y te haces el muy digno.

—Parece que alguien anda celoso —Alex volvió a usar el tono como si estuviera cantando—. Me gustaría seguirte el juego, ¿sabes? —y revisó su celular.

—No... No estoy jugando. ¿Quieres olvidar eso? Porque yo quiero olvidarlo —se rascó la nuca como si estuviera pensando en algo—. Cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? Creo que aún queda una hora antes de que pueda... Aún es temprano y necesito pagar el internet, ¿me acompañas?

—Ay, no, no de nuevo.

—¿Lo siento? —aquello había confundido a John— Está bien si no quieres ir, era solo para no dejarte solo luego de que hubieras venido...

—No, no, no es eso. Iría contigo —tiró su celular dentro del bolso—, si es que no fuera la segunda vez que voy tarde a la biblioteca. Por eso lo del _de nuevo_.

—Oh. Ohhhh... Vaya. Ya sabemos a quién se le da mejor _asumir_ —levantó ambas cejas rápidamente.

—No estoy cancelando.

—Nunca tuvimos planes verdaderamente —chasqueó su lengua y bebió lo último que quedaba del jugo de melocotón.

—Exacto. Bien dicho, ricitos.

—Alex...

—Hey, buscarle un apodo a _John_ es algo complicado.

—Em... sí, lo es. Buena suerte —se aclaró la garganta.

—Luego hablamos. No te pierdas, empiezo el lunes —Alex ya estaba en la puerta, con un pie fuera del lugar—. Yo pago por el siguiente para la próxima.

—Sí, con el descuento de empleado —John rio para sí mismo.

Tampoco era su problema buscar un apodo que reemplazara el _ricitos_ , de hecho existía uno y llevaba tiempo sin escucharlo; no obstante, John no sería el que se lo diría.

* * *

—Iba a la tercera cafetería en el mismo día, y dije "si la tercera es la vencida, este es mi día de suerte" —Alex acomodó unos libros en el estante superior.

—¿Y dices que tu amigo ya estaba ahí? —con la incredulidad marcando su rostro, Washington le pasó otra serie de libros.

—Sí, estaba dentro. Lo vi desde la ventana, hablamos un rato y... —se tambaleó— ¿Puede sostener la escalera?

—Puedo hacerlo —sujetó los lados de la escalera—, ¿qué decías?

—Ah, que adentro hablamos un rato, comí gratis y conseguí empleo. ¡Uno real!

—Felicidades, Alexander. Los horarios no se cruzan con la escuela, ¿no?

—¿Aquí solo trabajamos en la tarde? —Alex se volteó, recostando su peso contra los peldaños.

—Domingos y viernes de seis a nueve.

—Entonces estamos bien. ¿Lo ve? Lo tengo todo controlado.

Desde que había aceptado el trabajo, Alex había empezado a llamar a Washington en un tono más formal. Más que nada debido a que técnicamente era su superior y él le había conseguido el trabajo, eso y que si lo que le había dicho de ser el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos, se merecía al menos un poco más de respeto.

No es que le estuviera empezando a creer. Pero ante cualquier duda, era mejor hacerlo. Incluso porque él no había sido el único que le había hablado de esa manera.

—¿Pensando? —Washington se hizo a un lado para que Alex se pudiera bajar— Te quedaste callado un buen rato.

—¿Qué más sabe?

—¿En general? Sé muchas cosas. Sé que deberías estar pensando en usar lentes.

—Sigue con eso —se agachó para recoger una caja con más libros y sostenerla contra su cadera.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás, hijo.

—No soy—

—Mi hijo, lo sé.

—Iba a preguntar otra cosa —suspiró, haciendo que la coleta en la que estaba recogido su cabello rebotara contra su nuca—. Algo sobre lo de la otra vez.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que el pelirrojo me quedaba mejor?

—¿Perdón?

—Yo... Alexander Hamilton era pelirrojo. Si realmente es quien dice ser, es un dato que tendría que recordar a la perfección.

—No eras el único, Alexander —estaba seguro de que había escuchado una risita detrás suyo—. Pero sí, pelirrojo, ambos.

—Interesante... —avanzó a pasos largos, pasando su índice por el estante inferior.

—Ese _interesante_ no suena bien.

—No es que no suene creíble... Es que hay algunas cosas que son difíciles de asimilar, incluso cuando parecen lo contrario —el título de un libro le llamó la atención a Alex—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Deja ver —Washington lo sacó del estante—. Una biografía. Exactamente la de... uno de los presidentes que no merecen ser recordados.

—Lo dice como si la lista fuera corta, podría clasificarlos en grupos y ni aun así estarían bien condensados. ¿De quién es? ¿Nixon? ¿Alguno de los Bush?

—Jefferson —balanceó el libro en su mano y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar—. Ese es un problema para después, seguro sigue en Francia causándoles problemas a los franceses. Qué bien que Gilbert anda por acá.

—¿Jefferson? ¿ _El Thomas Jefferson_? —quizá podía sonar como si lo estuviera poniendo sobre un pedestal, pero en el fondo había un resentimiento mínimo y Alex podía oler de donde venía.

¿Acaso lo estaba comenzando a aceptar?

—Sí, pero es muy tarde para hablar de eso. Te darán pesadillas.

—Ugh, seguramente —rodó los ojos y se estiró para cambiar de lugar el libro al estante superior—. Para que nadie se moleste en leerla.

—¿Tienes más preguntas?

—En realidad... dudas, muchas dudas. Es que... —se recostó contra el estante— si comienzo a aceptarlo, eso significaría muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

—Alexander no es tan complicado. Lo... lo más _difícil_ de manejar son los sueños. A todos les pasa y no se detienen.

Y ahí estaba la clave.

—¿Sueños?

Washington movió la cabeza, quizá invitándole a que siguiera hablando, quizá como afirmación.

—Yo he tenido sueños. Sueños que no he sabido explicar —podía decir que lo dijo calmado, pero Alex estaba casi temblando.

—No creo que nadie además de ti mismo te podría ayudar a explicarlos.

—Gracias por la ayuda —soltó en un tono sarcástico.

—Si piensas que todo te vendrá servido en bandeja de plata, entonces creo que me equivoqué y no eres el mismo _Alexander_.

—No. No voy a caer en su jueguito.

—Otra vez con eso —sus hombros se cayeron hacia adelante—. Alexander quiero que sepas una cosa antes de decidir creer o no: yo no me beneficio de ninguna forma, ninguna además de recordar el pasado y si me estoy equivocando, tendré un compañero de trabajo que me agrada mucho.

No era que Alex no tenía la disposición de creerle. Washington en realidad parecía convencido de cada una de las cosas que le había dicho, pero Alex tenía demasiado miedo de que eso fuera verdad. Si así lo era, pues habría que ir asumiendo responsabilidades.

—¿Es mucho para alguien de dieciocho?

Se lo preguntaba a sí mismo y quizá Washington lo entendió porque no le respondió.

—Si hacemos las cuentas tendría —contó Alex con sus dedos— ¿sesenta y cinco? —avanzó hasta el siguiente estante, sacando libros al azar— Y si contamos los doscientos años de promedio. Estoy viejo.

—En parte... No podrías pasarme de edad si hacemos esa cuenta, ni siquiera añadiendo los años extras.

—Seguiría teniendo setenta y cinco —musitó.

Y de repente, la fecha de su nacimiento apareció iluminando su cerebro, como si Washington le hubiera dado el guardapolvo para sacudir las telarañas que se habían formado con el tiempo. Se estaba aclarando ahí dentro.

—También podría recomendarte algunos libros —inclinándose sobre la bandeja donde Alex había sacado los libros, Washington los volvió a acomodar.

—Nací en 1757.

—Igual existen debates entre los historiadores sobre la fecha real en la que Alexander—

—No, nací en 1757 —lo interrumpió dejándose sostener por los estantes—. Lo sé, mentí en los registros para parecer mayor —Alex soltó una larga y lenta risa seca, golpeándose la frente con su puño—. ¿Así va a pasar? ¿Sin avisar? De... de la nada.

—No tanto. Es más mientras duermes, y es más seguro que lo hayas soñado y finalmente tu subconsciente lo trajo de vuelta —junto a él, Washington le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, Alex recostó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Este es el momento en el que me dice que es médico?

—De hecho estoy a nada de retirarme. Es mi _verdadero_ trabajo.

—Aún... aún tengo una pregunta importante.

Podía creer que se escuchaban pisadas a lo largo de los pasillos, como los que había dado ese primer día en el que había conocido al _Sr. Dandridge_ , esos mismos que dio marchando hacia los cuarteles en Valley Forge. Había regresado a su casa en Albany, también llegando en el barco que se había incendiado, pero aun así que de alguna forma había atracado en la bahía de Nueva York.

—¡Sr. Dandridge!

También ese acento francés le sonaba de algún lugar. Un joven, uno pelirrojo, con peluca y trajes de colores que contrastaban con lo muerto que estaba el ejército.

—¡Gilbert! —Alex vio cómo Washington se levantaba para saludar al chico que había aparecido detrás de uno de los estantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba por ahí?

—En la recepción me dijeron que estaba aquí con el chico nuevo y... ¡Alexander! ¿También sabías que existía una biblioteca en esta calle?

—¿Cómo que existía? —frunció el ceño, mientras Laff lo ayudaba a levantarse— La biblioteca siempre ha estado aquí.

Tenía que tratarse del amigo de John, de ahí se le hacía conocido el acento. ¿Pero y dónde se había ido el pelirrojo?

—Olvídalo —Laff sacudió su mano frente a ambos—. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar —señaló a Washington, quien al parecer no le había dicho que él era Washington.

—Eh... ¿mi pregunta primero?

Si bien podía parecer un niño en medio de la clase levantando la mano para que el profesor lo tomara en cuenta; en realidad quería sentirse como un detective colocándole una lámpara sobre el sospechoso para luego interrogarlo. Necesitaba hacer preguntas y necesitaba las respuestas ya.

—Tu turno acaba de terminar hace cinco minutos, Alexander —Washington miró su reloj y le sonrió con cortesía.

—Pero...

—No tiene tiempo de ser el padre de todos —Laff le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de él con una especie de saludo militar.

—Que no es... —respiró profundo antes de pensar en que abalanzarse sobre el francés y meterle una enciclopedia, quizá no era la salida más pacífica— Mi pregunta es sobre un rubio, ojos azules, puede ir haciéndose la idea.

Con eso se dio cuenta de que estaba estorbando más que ayudando y se dio la vuelta para irse; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver una de las biografías que había sacado de los estantes sobre el carrito de las devoluciones.

—Sin privilegios, igual tienes que sacarlo prestado en el escritorio principal —la voz de Washington le respondió incluso antes de preguntarle.

—Eso pensé.

—Me alegra que sea así, niño.

* * *

Para Samuel estar en la ciudad había sido una experiencia de la que nunca verdaderamente pensó ser parte. Creía que luego de terminar la preparatoria en Castle Combe, se mudaría quizá a Italia o la Ciudad del Vaticano, entraría a las orden episcopal y se entrenaría para servir a la misma cabeza de la iglesia. Era un plan sin fallas y aprobado por cualquiera de sus vecinos quienes se habían enterado del mismo. En realidad, era tan conocido que había llegado a los oídos de sus padres antes de que él pudiera contárselo.

Claro que no había sido por nada malo que no lo había hecho, simplemente creyó que ellos mismos habían notado _el llamado_. No obstante, al final llegaron a una conclusión racional en la que los tres se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba conocer más del mundo si es que lo que buscaba no estaba dentro del pueblo. También le aconsejaron que no se reprimiera demasiado, que mientras estuviera dentro de los planes del _altísimo_ , aquella sería la opción correcta.

Y había sido como si lo llamaran de ahí mismo cuando recibió la carta de aceptación en la NYU, estudiando hotelería y con todos los gastos pagados —por supuesto que eso era porque luego de una reforma, la universidad había sido pasada de privada a pública, pero eso no era un detalle importante—. Las condiciones habían sido llamarlos diariamente y no olvidar de dónde venía ni descuidar a sus amistades.

Para lo último aún contaba con Mary, para cumplir lo primero estaba haciéndolo ahora.

—Tienen que bajar la pantalla de... No, no, acomoden la webcam... Sí, ahí. Perfecto —después de varios intentos finalmente habían logrado establecer una videollamada decente.

—¡Samuel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está bien? —ambos intercalaron preguntas y de alguna forma lograron hablar al unísono.

—Cariño acomódate el flequillo —parecía que su madre lo estaba señalando en el monitor.

—Gracias, mamá —se pasó las manos por el cabello para luego usar el peine más cercano—. ¿Cómo están por allá?

—Bien, estamos muy bien. Ayer ensayé mi sermón para el sábado con tu padre. Tenemos reunión de damas.

—Te extrañamos mucho y te voy a dedicar el servicio del domingo. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás tomando sol? —su padre entrecerró los ojos, debajo de sus lentes parecían inexistentes.

—Lo máximo que el sol puede ofrecer en abril. En verano quizá tenga un poco más de color.

—No olvides ponerte bloqueador, no queremos que se te enrojezcan las mejillas.

—Hijo, cuídate mucho, sí llevaste tu rosario, ¿no?

—No lo olvidaría y me han preguntado eso en todas las llamadas.

—¿Estás rezando?

—Todos los días, mamá. No te preocupes por eso. Pero, sí tengo nuevas noticias —justo en ese momento le llegó un mensaje de George recordándole su clase del sábado— ya estoy tomando mis clases de italiano.

Aunque la calidad de la pantalla no era la mejor, podía ver a sus padres sonriendo con sus ojos brillando. Ambos se veían orgullosos.

—¿Conseguiste tutor en la universidad?

—Puse un anuncio en la universidad, pero George se ofreció antes de que pudiera revisar si había otro interesado —en una pantalla altera le respondió a George confirmando la clase en su apartamento.

—Ah... se llama George. No sé por qué pero pensamos que se llamaría _Luigi_.

—No todos los italianos se llaman _Luigi_ , papá. De hecho, George es británico.

—Oh, un conocido. ¿No sabes si viene del pueblo?

—No, no, estoy seguro de que es de Londres. Él me lo dijo. Tuvimos nuestra primera clase el jueves.

—Qué bien, qué bien, nos alegra escuchar eso.

—Y que estás aprovechando tu tiempo allá.

—Son apenas unas semanas, mamá. El sábado tenemos la segunda clase en su apartamento, que realmente no es suyo porque vive con un compañero que es amigo de John, el chico del que les hablé el otro día.

—Seguimos rezando por él.

—Lo apreciaría —de eso no estaba muy seguro—. También quiero darme una vuelta por uno de los hoteles de los Alston.

—Es bueno que te quieras ir familiarizando con el negocio, pero no estés saliendo muy de noche, dicen que es peligroso por allá a esa hora. No te vayan a hacer algo, mi niño.

—Mamá —le sonrió con los ojos—, qué linda. Sigues diciéndome así.

—Aunque crezcas serás mi pequeño.

—Eso te lo puedo asegurar, hijo —también vio cómo su padre rodeaba de la cintura a su madre—. No se detuvo cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad, no se detendrá ahora.

—¿Y has hablado con Mary? Desde que te fuiste, ella no pasa muy seguido por la granja. Sabemos que se llevaban bien.

—Ni siquiera mudándome a Asia dejaría de hablar con ella. Aunque debería volver a visitarlos.

—Quizá te extraña, Sammy —ella jugaba con su anillo de casada.

—¡Abby! —y sí, a pesar de que su padre la miró con ojos juzgones, él se rio de la ocurrencia de su madre— La niña debe estar cansada de escucharnos desde que aprendió a caminar, déjala respirar. Sabes que ella te estará esperando cuando regreses —se acercó a la cámara lo suficiente como para solo ver su ojo y lo cerró en un guiño exagerado.

—Cuidado con andar en lugares chicos con chicas.

—O en espacios públicos donde no tengas más opción que quedarte.

—Y si te invita a su apartamento, mejor...

—Mejor le hablo de la Biblia —asintió—. Lo recuerdo todo, no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—¿Has avanzado con tu lectura diaria?

—Estoy a nada de terminar _Romanos_ , espero encontrar algún versículo que me guste.

—Recuerda que debes acabarla por completo antes de que acabe el año y luego leerla de nuevo.

—Espero poder leerla en italiano para ese entonces —levantó la vista y vio la hora en la esquina de su celular.

Era hora de poner las noticias.

—Nada es imposible para el que cree, hijo —su padre bostezó.

—Ah, lo siento, cierto que deben estar cansados. Yo me tengo que ir a duchar de nuevo por si ya se quieren ir a dormir —señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar, aunque en realidad no había nada detrás de él.

—Creo que es lo mejor por hoy, mañana llama más temprano, ¿por favor? —su madre le sonrió, siempre le habían dicho que esa era una de los atributos que había sacado de ella— No olvides llamar a Mary, quizá tampoco viene por aquí porque le recuerda a ti.

—Lo prometo. Ambas cosas —mostró su mano derecha frente a la pantalla en señal de juramento.

—¡Hasta mañana! —mientras su padre se despedía, su madre le lanzó un beso— Que el _Señor_ te acompañe, Sam.

—Hasta mañana, bendiciones. Los quiero.

La videollamada se cortó y pensó que tal vez sí debía llamar a Mary. Caminó hasta el sofá que daba de cara al televisor y lo encendió. Había ocurrido una tragedia.

* * *

Alex había vuelto al apartamento hacía una hora. Después de dejar el libro de la biblioteca sobre la mesa —una biografía de Alexander Hamilton, el Alexander Hamilton, de ochocientas páginas y escrita por un Ron Chernow— y usar el baño (ahora que podía hacerlo), se sentó en el sofá con el libro. Había encendido la televisión prácticamente por reflejo, porque en realidad no pensaba verla; pero George no estaba y a Alex no le gustaba el silencio.

Abrió el libro y hojeó las páginas para comprobar si algo se le hacía familiar. Podía considerarse el pensador más ágil que conocía y aun así le estaba costando iniciar a remar en el lago de las memorias. Pero igual como era complicado zarpar, una vez que se definía el ritmo, seguirlo era una tarea que se cumpliría con el tiempo hasta llegar a la otra orilla.

Aunque todavía seguía dudando si es que necesitaba o no un ancla.

Entonces, y antes de que pudiera responderse a sí mismo, se abrió la puerta principal.

—Estuve a nada de pensar que te habías vuelto a quedar en ese club de pelirrojos —seguía de espaldas leyendo el libro.

—No existe tal cosa. Y si existiera, no me perdería ni una reunión —escuchó la puerta cerrarse— y sería socio premium.

—Algo me dice que no debería creerte —Alex cerró su libro y se volteó para seguir molestando a George cara a cara.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo al ver a George parado en medio de la sala, quitándose la chaqueta roja con líneas negras y sosteniendo el trapo de la cocina para secarse las manos. A pesar de que su cabello se veía impecablemente liso, algo en su rostro se parecía a la sangre.

Lo vio de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y podía ver manchas en sus botas altas negras. Sabía cómo se veía el barro y eso ni se le acercaba.

—No te esperaba a esta hora —dejó George a un lado el trapo y Alex comprobó sus sospechas.

Era sangre.

—Es mi apartamento, creo que tengo permitido estar a cualquier hora por aquí.

—Qué bien que ya lo sé —le sonrió con rapidez para volver a concentrarse en sacarse las botas y llevarlas colgando de su hombro por los pasadores como si fuera algún saco fino.

La diferencia es que Alex creía que esos zapatos bien podían serlo también.

—Sí... sí, ¿de dónde dices que vienes?

—De un lugar que no te interesa, tampoco es para los de tu clase —se volteó recargándose contra la pared y desviando su atención al televisor.

Ahí fue que lo escuchó, el noticiero estaba anunciando que el presidente había muerto.

Y la sonrisa de satisfacción, junto a los pantalones negros de cuero y la camiseta con cuello en v del mismo color le daban la vibra al conjunto perfecto de algún mafioso en sus mejores días.

—¿Algo que declarar? —farfulló Alex golpeando la nota más aguda de un piano.

—Uy, sí, ¿viste? El señor presidente... Pobre alma. No querría trabajar en la Casa Blanca ahora mismo.

—Tenía el televisor encendido desde hace rato, pero recién lo dicen. Extraño, ¿no? No dicen de qué fue.

George se encogió de hombros.

—Debió ser súbito o espontáneo. Los accidentes pasan, yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

—¿Nuevo pelirrojo? ¿A este le gusta morder? —bromeó Alex jugando con sus cejas.

—Ojalá, pero si contamos que los pelirrojos son una minoría, imagina que el dos por ciento está en mi bando. Digamos que soy muy selectivo.

—¿Entonces eso no es sangre?

—Ja, claro que lo es —se miró las uñas.

—¿Vamos a adelantar _Halloween_ este año?

—¿Me veo como el tipo de persona que usaría sangre falsa?

—No voy a responder eso —Alex se giró, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá—. Solo no tapes la ducha con lo que sea que tienes encima.

—No es muerte natural, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Entonces qué? —Alex rio— ¿Es un asesinato? ¿Un complot?

—Tampoco es que fuera el más querido. Igual es un Kennedy 2.0 —caminó hasta el baño y se detuvo al escuchar a Alex llamándolo.

—¡Hey! Una pregunta más —había salido de su cómodo espacio en la sala para ver a George a la cara cuando le hablara. A esa distancia el olor del hierro era más notable—. ¿Tendrás algún parentesco con el Rey George III?

—Podría decirse que mis padres me llamaron como él, sí. Ahora, si estás preguntando algo más allá de lo que dices, entonces... dejaré que lo averigües tú mismo —abrió la puerta del baño y dio un paso dentro para luego añadir—: Pero sé más de lo que aparento y no soy el rubio que andas buscando.

Alex no pudo responder porque la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Así que regresó a la sala para leer su propia biografía con la esperanza de que algo sonara alguna campana en su cabeza. Aunque no pudo evitar reírse cuando escuchó a George gritar desde el baño:

—¡Esta cosa necesita una bañera!

—¡Cuando descubras cómo agrandar el baño sin derribar ninguna pared, me avisas!

—¡Eres muy molesto!

—¡Me lo dicen mucho!

Alex negó con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.


	9. Mussolini y la Reina de Inglaterra

El cielo ese día estaba luminoso, el sol se mantenía en lo alto tratando de acaparar la atención de los soldados que acababan de salir de un invierno fatal que por poco les hacía recurrir a medidas alimenticias que habían quedado rezagadas en el tiempo. Al despertar se había dado cuenta de que el universo no se iba a dignar en sincronizarse con sus emociones, ni un solo sonido de bala rompiendo la velocidad del aire, ni un mosquete siendo disparado, tampoco algún cañón en mal estado que repicara contra sus tímpanos haciendo volar la pólvora sobre él.

Era un día normal.

En cambio, Alexander no se había levantado esa mañana como si fuera uno así, él sabía que aquel día marcaría un antes y un después. Extrañamente era un sentimiento que conocía demasiado y le aterraba que tuviera el tiempo para que se desarrollara como tal. No iba a dejarse llevar, sería solo un _hasta luego_ , no era una verdadera despedida.

Con aquella máscara sobre su rostro, pasó el resto de la tarde mirando su reflejo en el río _Middle Brook_ , tratando de asimilar la idea de que hoy sería el día en que daría un paso atrás. También porque Washington había tenido ocupado a su compañero desde la mañana. Rebotando sus dedos contra su pierna observaba la naturaleza que lo rodeaba y guardaba cada recuerdo para saber qué escribir cuando se extrañaran.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera, supo que el momento había llegado; sin embargo, ese mismo presentimiento fue el que lo detuvo de regresar al campamento por los pasos que escuchó detrás de sí. No, no eran pasos, eran pisadas de un caballo, casi un galope, aunque lo suficientemente lento como para saber que su jinete no saldría volando por los aires o caería contra el río, salpicando todo a su alrededor —como si ya no hubieran probado su suerte—. Tomó un suave respiro y se volteó.

Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento debajo del tricornio que le protegía el rostro del sol, una pequeña sonrisa de resignación se formó en sus labios, Alexander podía ver el leve rastro de duda en sus ojos azules. Se quedaron observando unos segundos hasta que, desechando las paredes que llevaba construyendo las últimas horas, Alexander dio un paso hacia al frente, notando cómo él se veía mejor sin el molesto sombrero.

—¿Ya es hora? —entrecerró los ojos, tanto para no dejar que ninguna lágrima golpeara el suelo como para permitirse verlo sin que el contraluz afectara su visión— En estos días, el tiempo ha transcurrido a mayor velocidad que la habitual y ni siquiera es invierno como para darle la razón a el cambio de estación.

—¿Terminaste? —soltó las riendas de su caballo y se llevó el sombrero con él, balanceándolo entre sus dedos mientras caminaba hacia Alexander.

—Si eso es una pregunta para ver si puedes hablar, la respuesta es sí.

—Sabes que es mi deber, debo ir y quiero hacerlo.

—Le pediré formalmente a Washington que me permita acompañarte, Jack —no quería aceptarlo, pero lo sabía y estaba entre la fina línea de un reclamo a un berrinche.

—El general te necesita con él. Todos los demás también —luego de inhalar largo y tendido, sus mejillas se inflaron al soplar fuerte—. No vas a sacrificarte por mí.

—Tú te estás sacrificando por una causa mayor y hay veces en las que deseo convencerme de que no sé la otra razón, no quiero que salgas lastimado. Por favor.

—Mi decisión es definitiva, solo vine a despedirme —el hombre rubio había caído en el tono diplomático que se le hacía tan familiar a Alexander.

—De acuerdo —sacudió la tierra de sus manos en sus pantalones oscuros, del mismo color que el uniforme que portaba Jack—. Respeto tu decisión, necesitas hacer esto. Lo que no necesitas —dio otro paso hacia adelante— es despedirte, yo nunca lo haría, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Alexander no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.

—No te guardo rencor, ¿sabes? Sigue siendo una noticia complicada de digerir, pero entiendo de dónde viene.

—Tampoco debiste leer la carta —musitó entre dientes.

—No conviertas esto en un concurso de culpas. Quiero recordarte por lo que conocí y tú lo eres.

—También doy malos consejos, según tú y Gilbert —ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado.

—El marqués y su bocota.

—Tú y tus palabras, Teniente Coronel Hamilton.

—¿Podemos dejar las formalidades en el fondo de este río? No quiero despedirme, la simple idea de hacerlo hace que mi estómago se retuerza, ¿qué te parece si le colocamos puntos suspensivos a lo nuestro?

—Te estás enredando en tu propio ovillo, Alexander —ahora fue él quien dio el siguiente paso—. Prometo escribir, no tan seguido como quisieras, pero prometo hacerlo.

—¿Nos reduciremos a cartas?

—Pensé que creías que la palabra era la máxima expresión del ser humano —le dio una sonrisa ladeada, encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el de Alex.

—Contigo no me sirve eso, quisiera poder seguir escuchándote todas las mañanas.

—Algún día, no prometo nada, no me gusta prometer cosas —negó debatiendo con sus palabras y acciones—. Si tuvo que ocurrir una guerra para conocernos, ha valido la pena —le sostuvo la mirada, estaba conectando sus ojos azules contra la luz que venía reflejándose en el río.

Parecía una explosión de colores en un solo lugar y en un solo momento del día que luego desaparecería solo para dejar pinceladas de lo que fue.

—Cartas, te enviaré miles de cartas, más de las que pueda escribir —Alexander se abalanzó sobre Jack y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, quizá arrugando su uniforme con la esperanza de que así se quedara al menos unas horas más.

—Te voy a extrañar.

Alexander levantó la mirada y entreabrió los labios.

—No llevas tu cabello empolvado.

—Mírate al espejo —se aclaró la garganta y señaló a sus espaldas con su pulgar—. ¿Me escoltas a la salida del campamento?

—Y te convenceré de que...

—Recuerda de lo que hablamos —lo interrumpió regresando a su caballo y colocándose la capa que estaba colgada en la parte trasera de la silla de montar—. No te preocupes si no respondo seguido, eso significa que está funcionando.

—Esta no es la última vez que nos volveremos a ver.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

También se acomodó el tricornio, detrás Alexander lo siguió hasta alcanzarle el paso y caminar junto a él. Si tenía que ser alguien, entonces sería el último en ver a Jack partir a Carolina del Sur. Y cuando lo único que pudo ver en el horizonte fue la línea del mismo, se dio cuenta que de ese punto no había retorno, porque había dejado que sucediera.

En ese instante se despertó.

—Jack...

El nombre y la apariencia del hombre le quemaban el fondo de su cabeza. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no estaba buscando correctamente. Este había sido el sueño más largo que había tenido e incluso así, se miraba su rostro al espejo y no podía encontrar el detalle que le faltaba.

—¿En realidad me veía mejor siendo pelirrojo?

* * *

George no tenía forma de saberlo, pero Samuel llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana. La razón no era obvia; en Castle Combe era costumbre levantarse ni bien saliera el sol para ayudar en la granja. En medio de la ciudad, sin embargo, no había granja en la que ayudar y aun así él quería aprovechar el día al máximo. Por eso pudo responder tan rápido el mensaje que su profesor de italiano le mandó a las diez:

_Tú. Yo. Biblioteca. En una hora._

"Esa es una forma rara de empezar una conversación", pensó Samuel, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Le habían advertido que la gente de ciudad era diferente a lo que él solía conocer, y George era un claro ejemplo de eso.

_¿Hoy hay clase?_

_Supuse que lo tendrías bien anotado en tu horario, te ves responsable._

_Lo tengo y lo soy, solo quería confirmarlo._

_Sí hay clase. A menos que quieras cancelar._

_No, no. ¿En qué biblioteca nos vemos?_

_Te mando la dirección_.

_¡Gracias! :D_

Samuel apagó el celular después de ese mensaje y fue a ducharse; había salido a correr y estaba empapado en sudor.

Le llegó un nuevo mensaje mientras estaba en el baño, esta vez con la dirección que George le había prometido. Él lo vio al salir, con una toalla en la cintura y todavía secándose el cabello rojo que llamaba mucho la atención en Nueva York, por alguna razón que Samuel desconocía.

Ahora estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en una esquina, esperando a que George llegase. Miró a su alrededor. El lugar no estaba lleno, pero tampoco vacío; en su mayoría había universitarios a los que evidentemente les faltaba sueño estudiando y una que otra madre leyéndole un cuento a sus hijos pequeños. Era temprano, todavía podía llegar más gente.

Y efectivamente, más gente iba llegando. El que todavía no aparecía era George. Ya eran las diez y quince y Samuel quería darle el beneficio de la duda, sabía que no le iba a dejar plantado. Sus padres le habían educado para confiar en las personas.

¿Y por qué le importaba tanto si George llegaba o no?

Porque quería aprender italiano, obviamente.

¿Por qué más sería?

_¿Listo para empezar?_ —George.

Ese mensaje le tomó por sorpresa.

_Estoy esperando a que llegues._

_Oh, pero yo ya estoy aquí, diletto._

"Diletto. Suena bien. No tengo ni idea de qué significa, pero suena bien."

_¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no te veo?_

_Porque no has buscado bien. Aún debes encontrarme._

_No entiendo._

_Míralo como una búsqueda del tesoro. Una dove il tesoro sono io._

"Me gustan las búsquedas del tesoro."

Y eso era verdad. En Castle Combe solían organizar varias y el equipo de Samuel y Mary siempre ganaba. Si George quería que le encontrara, él le iba a encontrar.

_Okay. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Hay unos libros sobre la mesa en la que estás. Cada uno de ellos tiene algo escrito que, cuando combinado, forman una palabra. Tienes que descifrar el mensaje. Esa es la primera pista, il primo indizio._

"¿Sobre la—?"

Samuel levantó la vista del celular, y estaba en lo correcto: había varios libros que no había notado antes. Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no fuesen de alguien más, y al no ver a nadie cerca supuso que eran los que George había dejado.

Revisó los títulos: _Ana la de Tejas Verdes_ , _Sherlock Holmes y la Liga de los Pelirrojos_ , _Pippi Calzaslargas_ , una biografía sobre Mary, reina de Escocia, _Tintín en América_ , y _Ciudad de Hueso_. Era una rara combinación que no tenía mucho en común, pero Samuel no iba a cuestionar eso. Empezó a buscar entre las páginas por las notas que George había mencionado.

Aunque le costó un tiempo, terminó dándose cuenta que cada libro tenía una letra subrayada (Samuel asumió que los libros eran propiedad de George, porque sabía que era ilegal dañar los de la biblioteca). En uno, eran todas las "o", en otro todas las "s", pero en todos era distinta; excepto en _La Liga de los Pelirrojos_ y _Ana la de Tejas Verdes_ , donde las letras subrayadas en ambos eran todas las "e".

Al final, el resultado eran dos "e", una "o", una "p", una "j" y una "s".

A Samuel solo se le ocurrió una cosa: debía reorganizar las letras para formar una palabra que, según George, le daría una pista de dónde encontrarlo.

Y tras otro rato probando varias combinaciones, llegó a una conclusión que tenía sentido.

La palabra era _espejo_.

Encendió el celular de nuevo para mandarle la respuesta a George.

_¿Espejo?_

_En italiano, diletto._

"Otra vez con esa palabra. Tendré que buscar lo que significa después."

_No sé cómo se dice "espejo" en italiano._

_Averígualo._

"Okay", pensó Samuel. No se iba a quejar. Para eso estaba ahí, para aprender. Entró al traductor y escribió la dichosa palabra en inglés.

_Ya lo tengo. Specchio, ¿cierto?_

_Molto bene. ¿Y qué libro tiene la palabra "espejo" en el título?_

_Cientos, eso no ayuda nada._

_¿Y si te digo que lo escribió un autor británico?_

Británico. Espejo.

Alicia...

_¿Alicia a Través del Espejo?_

_¿Ves que no era tan difícil?_

_¿Es ese?_

_Perfetto. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar la precuela de ese libro._

La precuela. Él sabía cuál era. No por nada era su libro favorito desde que era pequeño. Quizá otra persona se hubiese cuestionado lo curioso que era que George hubiese elegido justo ese libro, el preferido de Samuel, pero Samuel no lo hizo. Debía ser una simple, mera coincidencia.

Samuel vio al bibliotecario pasar por su lado con un carrito lleno de libros.

—Disculpe —le preguntó cortésmente—, ¿por casualidad tendrán _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_?

El bibliotecario, un señor con poco pelo pero, seguramente, con varios años de sabiduría encima, asintió y le señaló el camino.

—Todo recto y luego giras por el pasillo a la derecha. Ahí está el libro.

—¡Gracias!

Samuel se levantó de la mesa y siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado. Finalmente llegó a la zona de clásicos de ficción, en el pasillo 17—la biblioteca era grande. Empezó a buscar entre las estanterías, hasta que ahí, en el estante número 29, lo vio, en todo su esplendor: _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , escrito por Lewis Carroll.

_Ya lo encontré._

No hubo respuesta.

—¿George?

Samuel miró a su alrededor, buscando a su profesor que tendría que haber estado dándole clase hacía media hora.

Lo volvió a llamar. Nada.

Entonces pensó que a lo mejor necesitaba enseñar prueba física del libro, así que estiró la mano para cogerlo y tomarle una foto. Lo sacó de la estantería, dejando al descubierto unos ojos azules que ocupaban el lugar donde yacía _Alicia_ y que ahora había quedado vacío.

—Hey.

La cara de George y la de él quedaron muy cerca. Lo único que los separaba era el angosto trozo de madera de la estantería, e incluso así sus narices se estaban casi tocando. Samuel sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su respiración se entrecortaba. Por unos segundos no pudo decir nada, segundos durante los que George le miraba sonriendo, aún detrás del estante.

Parpadeó un par de veces para salir del shock. Sus ojos marrones no se comparaban en nada a los de George, cuyos ojos eran como el glaciar que había hundido al Titanic. Aunque no es como si Samuel los hubiera observado demasiado. No, claro que no. Eran ojos azules normales, nada de hacer metáforas porque para hacer metáforas uno tenía que prestar atención y él no le había prestado atención a sus ojos, no, ni un poco. Para nada. Eso sería ridículo.

Entre tanto pensamiento se olvidó de que George todavía estaba ahí.

—¿Empezamos?

—¿Perdón? —dijo Samuel una vez recuperó el habla.

—Me encontraste, y bastante rápido. Me impresionas, pensé que tardarías más; pero que ya que estás aquí podemos comenzar.

—Comenzar. ¿Comenzar?

—Con la clase de italiano, por supuesto.

"Ah, cierto. Concéntrate, Samuel."

—Claro —sacudió la cabeza para entrar en foco de nuevo—. Claro, la clase. Eh, sí, estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

George alzó una ceja, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. Se movió de su lugar; Samuel se dio cuenta porque ya no podía ver sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio a través del estante. Sintió a alguien detrás suyo susurrándole en la oreja:

— _Vieni con me._

Y ahí estaba la falta de respiración de nuevo, que evidentemente sólo podía ser por el shock de que George se apareciese sin previo aviso.

Al ver que Samuel no se movía, George tradujo.

—Eso significa "ven conmigo".

Samuel asintió y empezó a seguirle.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una esquina con menos gente, así no molestamos a nadie.

"Tampoco es que haya tanta gente a la que molestar, pero..."

—Como digas. Tú eres el profesor.

—Lo soy, exactamente.

Era un sábado de abril, en plena primavera, y a juzgar por cómo iba a vestido, George lo sabía. Tenía una camisa abierta en cuello de v de un color azul verdoso y que parecía estar hecha de seda. Sobre ella había una chaqueta beige con tonos dorados, que hacía juego con su pantalón que estaba decorado con un cinturón perfectamente pulido. En su muñeca portaba un reloj y... ¿eso era un anillo de rubíes?

—¿Ese anillo es de verdad? —terminó preguntando Samuel, genuinamente curioso.

De arriba a abajo, George le miró sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Insinúas que alguien como yo usaría una joya de imitación?

—No, solo que nunca he visto un rubí auténtico. En casa lo máximo que teníamos era un collar de perlas que le pertenecía a mamá, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fueran reales. Además creo que lo vendimos para que pudiera venir a Nueva York.

—Pues sí, es cien por ciento legítimo —confirmó George mirando su anillo desinteresadamente—. Un regalo que me dieron hace tiempo. Pero por una vez y por más que me moleste, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Mira, ya estamos.

Con su cabeza, George señaló dos sillas en una esquina, apartadas de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera había mesa, por lo que iban a estar sentados muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Seguro que ese es el mejor lugar para tomar clase?

—Por supuesto. Estaremos los dos solos y nadie puede interrumpir, es perfecto.

—Está bien, entonces.

George se sentó con el respaldar de la silla mirando hacia el frente, apoyando los brazos sobre este. Samuel se sentó normalmente, usando el respaldar como respaldar y el asiento como asiento. La posición de cada uno, sumada a la forma en la que ambos iban vestidos y sus colores de cabello que contrastaban, hacía ver que no podían ser más diferentes.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—¿Sabes cómo se dice "rubí" en italiano? —interrumpió George súbitamente—. _Rubino_. "Anillo" es _anello_. Entonces si quisiera decir "anillo de rubíes", diría...

—¿Rubino anello?

—No, no es como en inglés, recuerda: el sustantivo va antes que el adjetivo. _Il anillo di rubino_. ¿Ves? Más lógico.

—Tendría que anotar eso–

Pero no podía. Había dejado su cuaderno dentro de su mochila, que a su vez estaba sobre la silla donde él se había sentado al llegar, y de la que ahora estaba muy lejos.

George se le acercó, casi chocando sus ojos con los de él, sonriendo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro o como si fuese la mismísima Reina de Corazones.

Eso convertía a Samuel en Alicia.

—No hace falta. Es fácil de memorizar.

El resto de la clase transcurrió rápidamente, tanto que Samuel casi no se dio cuenta cuando George le dijo que habían terminado.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Todavía vas un poco lento pero podemos mejorar.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Solo necesitas practicar más.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero no es como si hubiera mucha gente a mi alrededor que sepa hablar italiano.

— _Mi hai preso._ Me tienes a mí.

—Tú eres mi profesor. Contigo ya practico —Samuel se apartó la mirada de George.

George sonrió.

—Y podríamos hacerlo aún más.

Luego se acercó y le dijo:

—¿Me acompañas a mi apartamento?

* * *

Frente a la puerta del edificio, Samuel y George se estaban despidiendo luego de que el pelirrojo hubiese aceptado la propuesta del otro.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar ir? —bromeó Samuel.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tienes que ir a leer la Biblia?

"De hecho sí. ¿Tan predecible eres, Samuel?"

—No...

—Igual, no importa. Me tengo que ir de todas formas. ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana?

—Cuando tú digas.

—Entonces me despido, _diletto_.

George estaba por irse cuando Samuel preguntó:

—¿Qué significa eso? _¿Diletto?_

El rubio se giró y le miró.

—Dejaré que lo busques tú solo. Tarea para la casa.

Tras eso, le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del edificio, dejando a Samuel con la duda y quizá con una que otra mariposa en el estómago.

"Ya es hora de almorzar. Será por eso que tengo hambre."

Antes de siquiera escuchar a George subiendo las escaleras, Alex supo que ya había llegado por la retirada de un Samuel que llegaba hasta la siguiente manzana y seguro terminaba en la parada del metro unas calles más abajo. Todo esto lo supo por haberse asomado casualmente por la ventana y luego comprobarlo por la sonrisa de suficiencia con la que George entraba al apartamento. Solo bastó sumar dos más dos y no era porque se lo había dicho a John, pero era bueno en las matemáticas.

—¿Qué tal la clase de italiano, Mussolini? —se cruzó de brazos contra la ventana cuando vio a George pasar por la puerta con una mirada que bien podría ser la del dictador italiano.

—Hilarante, mira cómo me rio —no había que decir que la cara de George se quedó con la misma expresión desde que entró hasta que comenzó a mandar mensajes en su celular.

—Lo siento, mi sentido del humor suele ser irresistible.

—Como que se te ha subido el amor propio en estos días. ¿John ya te hizo caso? —caminó hasta los gabinetes de la despensa y sacó una botella de vodka, para luego prepararse un cóctel.

O quizá se iba a tomar un trago así sin diluyentes. La segunda opción parecía ser _más George_.

—Uh, alguien anda proyectando. Yo no estoy esperando que "John me haga caso" —hizo Alex comillas con sus dedos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas elevadas de la cocina.

—Claro, claro, para nada, no, por supuesto que no tratas que vea eso —lo señaló por completo, levantando sus cejas como si lo estuviera mirando desde lo alto de una escalera, antes de beberse de un trago el vodka del vaso.

—¿Seguro que eres el mismo que trajo al chico la otra vez? ¿O le pagaste para que se acostara contigo? —soltó una risita, jugando con las servilletas que estaban en la barra.

—No apoyo la prostitución, gracias —le quitó la servilleta de los dedos y se secó las gotas de sudor que estaban cayendo sobre su frente—. Mason es el más recurrente, que pena que no has estado cuando vienen los otros. No te han dado quejas los vecinos por el ruido, ¿no?

—Mira, yo no conozco a Samuel, ni siquiera soy su amigo y tampoco creo que John lo considere uno —se rascó la barbilla, seguida de la ceja derecha, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de formular lo que quería decir—: Pero no parece uno de esos que recoges de la calle y te aprovechas para luego desecharlo.

—Sí, ya entendimos, Alexander, ¿aún con problemas paternos? Porque estoy seguro de que Sam-Samuel no necesita uno, está bien sin que nadie le ande siguiendo el paso —mirando el rubí en su anillo, susurró—: es mucho mejor para mí.

—¡Pero si anda perdido en el mundo! Prácticamente es un pony, una piñata de pony rellena de chuches —suspiró levantándose de la silla—. ¿Le has visto la cara?

—Le he visto los brazos y si es un pony, es un pony que quisiera montar lo más pronto posible—George tarareó cortando unos limones; al final sí que haría un cóctel, pero lo último que escuchó de Alex fue el golpe de su puerta cerrándose.

A algunas personas les dolía convivir con alguien igual que ellos.

* * *

El lunes terminó pronto lo que debía hacer en la universidad y bajando del metro luego de cambiar su ropa en el apartamento por la del uniforme de la cafetería, Alex atravesó la puerta, corriendo hacia su nuevo trabajo. La misma atmósfera cálida y el olor a café del viernes cuando estuvo con John lo rodearon con familiaridad, algo le decía que iba a durar más tiempo ahí.

Entonces las órdenes comenzaron a llover a cántaros como si hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo y ahora un diluvio estuviera golpeando Nueva York. Sinceramente agradecía el ritmo apresurado de la cafetería, ya que así no bastaría mucho para que se acostumbrara a tomar órdenes mientras revisaba que los vasos de café no se desbordaran de la marca. A continuación debía marcar una continuidad colocándole la crema, el caramelo o preparando un jugo desde cero para cualquiera que iba a una cafetería y no pedía un café.

Le tendría que contar eso a John cuando hable con él.

—Alex, el delantal —una de las meseras se lo recordó, con el alboroto no había tenido el tiempo de aprenderse su nombre.

—Gracias —se volteó para buscarlo donde lo había dejado colgado, pero no lo encontró, así que tomó uno de los largos y, a la vez que se lo acomodaba, buscó la siguiente orden que preparar.

Un mocha frappuccino con galletas desmenuzadas.

Mientras que con la mano derecha buscaba la caja con las galletas aplastadas, con la otra medía la cantidad de café y azúcar que iría en el envase. Ahora lo que faltaba era la leche, el hielo y el sirope. Sí, no podía olvidarse del último, que también debía dejar para el final porque primero iba la crema en el tope, pero antes de eso venía el café y la leche.

¡El café!

Esquivando a otro de sus compañeros por haberse quedado viendo a una chica que esperaba junto a la barra, revisó si la mezcla estaba lista para colocarle el resto en el orden secreto que le habían enseñado. Ahí no funcionaba la regla del "el orden de los factores no altera el producto final" o eso le había dicho el gerente en turno cuando le dijo que empezaba a trabajar en el horario de la tarde desde el lunes.

Estiró su brazo en busca de las galletas para colocarlas en el mezclador y después de eso, teniendo lo demás de la receta memorizada, añadió los demás ingredientes: la crema y el sirope café al final, un toque de galletas y el sorbete. Una vez la orden hecha, llamó a quien la había pedido.

—¡Orden para Eliza!

La chica que antes Alex había visto en la barra (para nada desconcentrándolo, obviamente no; él era un profesional que hacía su trabajo sin distraerse) sujetó el vaso sobre su mano. Él levantó la mirada, pero antes de poder reclamar por eso, ella dijo:

—Este es mío.

—¿Eres Eliza? —Alex preguntó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Eran marrones, pero no como los de él; eran claros, casi como ámbar, o como un atardecer en la playa mientras el mar todavía estaba tranquilo. Eran ojos que parecían la luz solar brillando a través de una botella.

Y daba la casualidad que a Alex los ojos marrones le atraían como a un oso la miel.

—Esa soy yo, sí —Eliza sonrió y luego se dio cuenta que su mano seguía sobre la de Alex, lo que la hizo sonrojarse solo un poco. La quitó rápida pero delicadamente; no quería verse grosera.

—Soy Alex.

—Lo sé —al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Alex, Eliza aclaró—. Lo pone en tu delantal.

—Cierto. El delantal. Mi delantal. Con mi nombre. Alex. Ese es mi nombre. O sea, Alexander, pero todos me dicen Alex.

—Es un placer conocerte, Alexander. Soy Elizabeth, todos me dicen Eliza.

—Elizabeth. Como la reina. La de Inglaterra, aquí no hay monarquía.

Eliza se rió. En general esa comparación se le hacía tediosa, pero esta vez decidió seguirle el juego.

—Y tú eres Alexander como el zar de Rusia. Bueno, como los zares.

—Ah, los Romanov. Cómo olvidarlos.

—Gran tragedia.

—Definitivamente. Una lástima, pero no puedo decir que no se lo merecían.

—¿Te gusta la historia?

—Tiene que gustarme, si no estaría echando a perder mis estudios.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas ser camarero toda tu vida? —bromeó Eliza.

—Entre tú y yo, y que no me escuche el jefe, prefiero trabajos que paguen más —dijo Alex casi susurrando—. Pero esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar por ahora.

—Te deseo suerte, entonces.

—¡Hamilton! —la voz de una de las camareras interrumpió la conversación— Te llevo llamando hace cinco minutos.

Eliza se dio cuenta de que la chica no se veía de muy buen humor.

—Voy a dejar que vuelvas a trabajar. ¿Cuánto te debo por el café?

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Regalo de la casa —Alex le guiñó un ojo—. Si se necesita un mocha para que nos conozcamos, entonces valdrá la pena.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Eliza estaba ligeramente ruborizada, pero con suerte la gente no lo notaría.

—Insisto. Lo único que debes hacer es prometer que te volverás a pasar por aquí.

—Suena como un trato justo.

—¡Hamilton, rápido!

—Y esa es mi señal para irme—dijo Alex.—Gracias por preferirnos.

—Gracias a ti, Alexander Hamilton. Ese es tu nombre, ¿correcto?

La camarera ya estaba fusilando a Alex con la mirada, pero a él le dio tiempo de decir algo más antes de que lo llenaran de pedidos:

—Estás en lo cierto, Eliza.

* * *

Así fue como terminó hablando con John en la noche. Al mismo tiempo que organizaba unos resúmenes y hacía unos mapas conceptuales en la laptop que Washington le había dado en la biblioteca. A eso de las diez de la noche, luego de trabajar en la cafetería, Alex sentado en su escritorio, con el celular a un lado suyo, a la vez que escuchaba la voz de John.

—¿Me repites de nuevo por qué no hacemos videollamadas? —sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de la laptop, Alex preguntó.

—Porque ahí el único beneficiado serías tú, ¿no dices que tienes el celular en la mesa?

—En el escritorio —corrigió—, pero aún puedo buscar algo para pararlo.

—Demasiado tiempo invertido para algo que solo utilizarás una vez.

—¿Y quién dice que esta es la única vez que te voy a llamar? —giró su rostro al celular, como si estuviera hablando con John cara a cara— Desde que me llamaste _tu amigo_ abriste una ventana que no vas a poder cerrar.

—Podría ponerle candado y lanzar la llave al río o hacer que Anthony se la coma.

—¿Eso no es crueldad animal?

—Uh, cierto, se supone que no puedo hacer eso —escuchó un gruñido desde la otra línea—. Delatar mi maquiavélico plan... Especialmente hablando con otro animal.

—Voy a hacerme el sordo y aparentar que no escuché eso —el sonido de sus dedos contra las teclas era lo único que se escuchaba—. Lo decía por lo que estudias.

—No tiene mucha ciencia, la verdad.

—¿Tienes una respuesta por si te preguntan por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? —se oyó como si estuviera tronándose los dedos— Espera, no respondas, no había entendido. Uf... —soltó aire— tal vez diría algo... cualquier cosa con mi "infancia", por lo general sabes qué quieres estudiar desde pequeño.

—Yo no. Me gustaban mucho los debates en clase y las presentaciones, pero cuando decidí estudiar esta cosa fue por un trabajo de verano.

—No me digas que le diste clases a niños —sonó a que John había tenido un escalofrío.

—Bingo —asintió creyendo que John podía verlo—. Eran demasiado curiosos, te preguntaban sobre cualquier tema y tenías que estar despierto porque no querías tirarles la cuerda y que se fueran de largo; pero tampoco querías hacerlos llorar.

—Debes tener mucha paciencia o en secreto quisiste matarlos para haber terminado ese trabajo con ganas de seguir haciendo eso por el resto de tu vida.

—Mitad y mitad, puede parecer que los adolescentes son más irritables, pero creo que solo les ha faltado conocerme.

—¿Entonces no les vas a dar clases a niños?

—Si la oportunidad se da... Hay muchos factores que podrían evitar que lo haga —meditó en silencio unos segundos—. Quiero mucho a los niños, ellos son como esponjitas que solo absorben conocimiento. Pero prefiero el currículo de preparatoria.

—Todo se resume al egoísmo, ¿eh?

—Beneficio personal, _ricitos_.

—Ya habías dejado eso.

—¡Pero si no es nada malo! —se rio cerrando sus archivos al haber terminado, también iba a mudar la conversación a su cama, pero antes de apagar la laptop, la carpeta con las demás carpetas encriptadas lo hicieron detenerse.

—Solo dime John. Me llamo John. Me dicen John. No hay ciencia.

—¿Te incomoda que te llame _ricitos_? —Alex se imaginó a John viendo su celular, relamiéndose los labios y acomodándose en su cama por el tiempo en el que se demoró en responder.

—No, no, no, solo es raro que lo digas inesperadamente.

—¿Sería mejor que lo dijera siempre?

—Alex...

—Lo digo cuando quiero que me prestes atención, si quieres saber —susurró aunque estaba seguro de que John lo había escuchado.

—Eh... gracias, supongo —sonó como si hubiera recordado algo—. Ah, cierto...

—No te vas a vengar por haberme ido el viernes de la cafetería, ¿no? Hoy tuve mi primer día ahí.

—No, para nada. Era eso, estuve ocupado todo el día y no pude ir a visitarte. Para la próxima será —se detuvo un instante, Alex creyó escucharlo acomodarse en la cama o en el sofá blanco de la entrada, dependía de dónde estuviera—. ¿Vas a seguir sin decirme cuál era el delantal que escogiste?

—Me gusta el misterio, John.

—Eso no es misterio, estás haciendo que me dé curiosidad y me vas a terminar obligando a ir a la cafetería para ver cuál fue el estúpido delantal que quisiste usar para tu trabajo.

Ahogó un jadeo, y haciéndose el dolido, le respondió:

—¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre delantal? El delantal no te ha hecho nada, no lo insultes, él se puede resentir.

—Casi lo logras —estaba reprimiendo una risa, Alex lo podía sentir.

Pero igual preguntó—: ¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerme sentir pena por el delantal. Estúpido delantal —dijo lo último solo para sí mismo.

—¡Joooohn! —su voz subió unas octavas y se quebró en el aire— Deja de hacerlo sentir mal, te está escuchando. Además que ni siquiera llegué a usarlo hoy, no sé dónde lo había dejado, así que me puse uno del montón.

—Aw, pobre delantal nadie lo pudo ver en el estreno del nuevo trabajo de su jefe.

—¿Acabas de implicar que soy el jefe de mi delantal?

—No-no... no es lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Entonces?

—Espera, no —Alex creyó escucharlo sonreír, no reír, sino aquel sonido que hacías cuando tratabas de hablar mientras sonreías—. Yo estaba preguntando cosas, es mi turno.

—Adelante —se quedó viendo la pantalla de la laptop, no estaba seguro de qué buscaba, pero sentía que encontraba algo.

—¿Estás guardando el delantal para cuando vaya a visitarte?

—¿No crees que en realidad se me quedó donde sea que se quedó? —ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, levantando las piernas del suelo y acomodándose para entrar en la silla con las piernas cruzadas.

—Yo no conozco tus objetivos, Alexander Hamilton.

—Es la tercera vez en la semana que escucho mi apellido.

Cuarta si contaba el sueño que había tenido el sábado. Aunque el sábado ya no entraba en esta semana, ¿o sí?

—¿Cuál fue la primera?

—Hoy en la cafetería, una compañera me gritó porque no estaba... No, sí estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y por qué "sí prestabas atención"? —John se estaba burlando de él.

Aun así, Alex iba a responder con la verdad.

—Atendí a una chica, se llama Eliza. Esa fue la segunda vez.

—Mmmm... ya.

—¿Ya?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No te voy a pedir que me la presentes, las chicas no son mi fuerte.

—El mío sí y... Okay, te voy a contar algo, pero no te vayas a reír.

—No me voy a reír —aseguró como si se lo estuviera prometiendo.

—Traté de coquetear con George porque... —tenía que sacarlo de su sistema lo más pronto posible, así que solo lo dijo rápidamente sin trabarse en una sola palabra—: creí-que-era-alguien-que-conocía-pero-parece-que-no-y-se-rio-en-mi-cara-así-que-solo-espero-que-tú-no-hagas-eso.

—¿Eres bisexual? No, perdón por asumir, seguro que podrías ser pan o... algo más.

—No puedo creer que de todo lo que dije, eso fue lo que se te quedó.

—Prometí no reírme, estoy desviando mi atención.

—Sí, John, soy bi. ¿Y tú, mi compañero? Ya que estamos en una noche de confesiones...

—Solo he tenido un novio, terminamos bien, eso creo.

—Uh, hay una historia detrás de eso. Mira quién se hace el misterioso ahora.

—No hay misterio, nada, nada.

—John... seguro que sí.

—No vamos a cambiar de tema hasta que lo diga, ¿no?

—Ni idea de qué te hace pensar eso. Además decir qué, no te voy a presionar a que me digas algo que no quieres. Eso no hacen los amigos —movió el puntero, la caja que le pedía un código para abrir la carpeta había aparecido en medio de la pantalla.

—De verdad que te estás tomando muy a pecho eso.

—A ver, de qué más quieres hablar. ¿De mí? Ya hemos hablado de mí y cómo quedé en ridículo gracias a George. También te dije de la linda chica que conocí en la cafetería que también tiene un gusto por la historia. Eliza, por si quieres anotar su nombre.

—Alex, soy gay, no voy a anotar su nombre.

Dos palabras. Fueron eso, nada más. Ninguno dijo algo referente a eso, únicamente fue un detalle que Alex recordaría para después.

—Estaba siendo amable, de nada.

—Tampoco te estaba agradeciendo —le dijo eso, pero no con malicia.

—¿John?

—¿Algo más que me vayas a contar?

—Van a ser las doce.

—¿Ya quieres dormir?

—Antes tengo que hacer unas cosas. ¿Está bien si te escribo?

—Sí, sí, hazlo, no quiero tenerte ocupado. Em... buenas noches.

—Vamos a seguir hablando, _ricitos_.

—Lo sé, lo digo si... si me quedo dormido.

Dejó que el silencio fuera lo único que quedara entre ellos y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que John ya había colgado. Le dio clic a la caja e introdujo una fecha que había recordado mientras había hablado con John.

«1 7 8 0»

Había abierto sus cartas con Elizabeth Schuyler.


	10. Me gustan los hombres como me gusta el café (también me gusta el té)

Después de pasar parte de su noche leyendo las cartas entre “él”, Alexander Hamilton, y Elizabeth Schuyler, Alex logró entender unas cuantas cosas:

**1.** Las cartas parecían ser más de él hacia ella que de ella hacia él.

Elizabeth casi nunca escribía, y si era así, entonces su cartas se habían perdido. La mayoría de la correspondencia estaba firmada por Alexander, y dirigida a su esposa, a quien él llamaba de una forma que a Alex le pareció adorable.

**2.** Alexander le había puesto a Elizabeth el apodo de “Betsey”. 

Ni siquiera “Beth”. No,  _ Betsey _ . Sabía que Elizabeth era mejor conocida como Eliza, pero Betsey era un nombre reservado solo para la gente más cercana a ella.

**3.** La labia de Alexander era la misma que la de Alex, solo que menos moderna. 

Alex siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, y ahora sabía por qué.

**4.** Habían tenido hijos—mínimo tres, ya que Alexander mencionaba a un tal Philip y otros dos.

A Alex le vino un recuerdo, un poco nublado, pero lo suficiente claro para entenderlo. Vio a siete niños—no, ocho, seis chicos y dos chicas. Si Elizabeth Hamilton realmente había dado a luz ocho veces, entonces no quedaba duda que era una santa.

Y luego era que se ponía rara la cosa.

**5.** Durante un año entero, Alexander y Eliza no se intercambiaron ni una sola carta, y si lo hicieron, se habían perdido con el tiempo. 

A partir del 25 de octubre de 1801, la correspondencia paraba hasta octubre de 1802. Alex no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que en 1801 había pasado algo importante. Importante del estilo que cambia tu vida.

Pero sobre todo, y a pesar de la poca información que podía obtener con tan solo unos cuantos papeles, una cosa era evidente para Alex:

**6.** Alexander amaba mucho a Elizabeth.

Puede que las cartas de ella estuviesen perdidas, pero era obvio que, al menos desde la perspectiva de su esposo, se respetaban y querían genuinamente. 

Alex tenía la ventaja de poder leer rápido, y afortunadamente para él, las cartas no eran muy largas. Exactamente a las 12:14, se quedó dormido; esa noche soñó con el romance entre un pelirrojo que quería pasar a la historia y una castaña de ojos amables que quería crear su propia historia junto a él.

* * *

Esa misma semana, Samuel, por más voluntad propia que por consejo de sus padres, marcó el número de Mary para una videollamada de esas que hacían a diario desde que había partido de Castle Combe. Aún recordaba cómo se habían quedado hablando por casi tres horas su primer día de instalarse en la ciudad. Le había contado de cómo eran extremadamente amplias las calles, también del ruido del tráfico que separaba por completo al centro de su pueblo.

Mary había sido su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo que no le sorprendería que ambos hubieran sido amigos desde que nacieron, aunque claro, ella era mayor por meses. Le tenía un cariño especial, juntos en ocasiones se la pasaban jugando en la granja o haciendo tareas. Hasta sus padres se llevaban bien con los suyos, tanto que los consideraba familia.

Había querido posponer unos días su viaje para alcanzar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mary, pero no había sido posible, sus planes en la universidad, la acomodación y la mudanza de algunas de sus cosas al apartamento que sus padres habían conseguido para él —más cuando los meses antes de viajar, los había visto ocupados en llamadas con los números internacionales para que todo saliera conforme a lo acordado— eran prioridad. Así que tuvo que conformarse con adelantar el cumpleaños y pasar todo el primero de marzo con Mary en una despedida larga, en la que prometieron hablar casi o igual que cuando estaban a solo una casa de distancia.

Además de eso, había sido la primera en saber sobre sus planes para aprender italiano, ella misma le había aconsejado colocar un anuncio en la universidad solicitando un profesor. Incluso fue la primera en saber de George y sus clases particulares. Ahora la tenía atrapada en la pantalla de su celular, mientras él estaba acostado en la cama.

—¿Aún tienes las cosas con las que vestimos a Violetta?

Su risa sonó como si estuviera junto a él. Mary asintió, su cabello rubio en ondas que le llegaba hasta los hombros apuntó en todas las direcciones, y cambió a la cámara trasera para que pudiera ver su armario.

—Ahí dentro siguen guardadas, no confío en nadie para dejarlas en el ático. Es más seguro que donen las cosas que están allá para la caridad que me avisen si las necesito —giró de vuelta la cámara, sus pecas siendo lo más notable de su rostro, además del crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada, solo nostalgia. Era divertido aparentar que estaba en un desfile de modas y que se dejara vestir tan fácil.

—Samuel di la verdad. Sabía que en algún momento te ibas a poner de llorón con que quieres regresar.

—O sea no es eso exactamente. Me gusta la ciudad, al menos cuando nadie está despierto y ya estoy más acostumbrado a las calles. Hace unos días encontré un lugar que vendía productos frescos.

—Estábamos hablando de Violetta. Andas mejorando con eso de desviar la atención de los temas —bromeó Mary, ella también estaba en su habitación y aunque en Nueva York era de tarde, Samuel conocía bien cómo se veía la noche en su pueblo.

—Extraño a esa gallina —la risa de Samuel suena tanto hueca como burbujeante.

—Pero la hicieron caldo hace años.

—Lo sé —se quejó aplastando su cara contra la almohada—. Quiero una gallina.

—Una gallina no funciona en la ciudad, Sam —arrugó la nariz y luego se acercó a la pantalla del celular, tanto que el fondo de la habitación dejó de ser visible—. Pero si consigues a alguien, puedes decirle que te compre una.

No sabía muy bien qué fue lo que lo hizo estallar en carcajadas, si Mary empañando la cámara de su celular o la idea de una gallina en su apartamento. Con tal que ya llevaba unos cinco minutos tratando de hablar entre bocanadas de aire.

—No, no, no, tienes razón. Una gallina y la ciudad no funcionan.

—Y bueno —cambió de tema, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano al bostezar—. ¿Cómo vas con las clases? ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo?

—Desde el sábado que te llamé, no. Espero que la próxima sea entre esta semana. Depende de cuándo George esté libre.

—Cierto que él pone los horarios. Fueron dos veces la semana pasada, ¿no?

—Dos, sí. Una en su habitación, la que te dije que me había ofrecido vino…

—Que estuvo bien que no hayas aceptado, no te hagas el fácil.

—Y la otra en la biblioteca.

—Muchos susurros incluidos, interesante. ¿Algo que te haya sorprendido?

—Sus ojos —se le salió sin tartamudear, Mary levantó las cejas, entonces aclaró—: O sea además de que son azules e hipnotizantes, son prácticamente funcionales.

—Claro, funcionales como para ver —Mary asintió tratando de mantener una mirada seria convincente—. Por si acaso no te has dado cuenta si le tiembla el párpado.

—¿Por qué sabría eso?

—Estoy jugando.

—Aunque sí hay otra cosa que quiero saber. Y Google no anda colaborando —recordó su última clase con George.

—A ver, dime. 

— _ Diletto.  _ No sé si es una muletilla que George dice o qué, pero lo busqué y es algo como  _ delicia.  _ ¿Me está diciendo “delicia”?

El rostro de Mary pasó por varias emociones al mismo tiempo, hasta que se calmó y asintió, parecía buscar algo en su celular y entonces sonrió.

— _ Querido.  _ George —tosió— te está llamando  _ querido.  _

“Oh. Vaya. Eso… eso era interesante”

—Pues gracias… ¿Me pasas donde encontraste eso?

—A la orden —asintió y volvió a cambiar de tema—. Tienes que decirles a tus padres que ya me he visto todas tus fotos de pequeño. Dios, he visto en carne y hueso al pequeño Sam. Fui a la escuela con él.

—Debes entenderlos, están solos.

—Tienen a David, su otro hijo, tu hermano. Él le puede hacer muy buena compañía. Cada vez que me ven pasar por ahí es como si me ofrecieran a quedarme a vivir en tu habitación.

—Pues te la pasabas en mi habitación.

—Da igual, tuve que ir al servicio del domingo porque no pude ir al del sábado.

—Ahí está. Mi mamá estuvo preparando un mensaje para ese día y como no fuiste ahora espera que lo compenses.

—¡Señora Abigail Seabury no me torture!

—Estás siendo dramática.

—No si te digo que no fui porque me pasé a las seis en punto por la panadería para ver a Cecil, también te manda saludos.

De inmediato, Samuel sonrió, recordando lo tan bien pensado que fue que Mary no le dijera eso el mismo sábado. Negó y se relamió los labios.

—Salúdalo de mi parte. Que no se le quemen los panes en el horno.

—Los panes en el horno —tosió atragantándose con su saliva—. Si bien recuerdo a ti se te quemaron cuando quisiste aprender a hornear con él.

—Porque estaba desconcentrado y hacía calor… por los hornos —se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano.

—Sí, digamos que fue eso.

—Es la versión oficial de los hechos, Srta. Hicks.

—Ajá y luego aprendiste a hacer otras cosas. Como guisos, estofados, trataste canelones…

—Porque son caros si los pides a domicilio.

—Sí, sí e igual no te salieron.

—No sirvo para la cocina fina, lo sé.

—Podrías aprovechar ya que estás por allá e ir a un restaurante y comprar canelones. ¿Qué tan cara es la comida?

—¿En promedio? —vio a Mary asentir en la pantalla— Pues ando un poco cansado como para sacar las cuentas, pero sí es más barata.

—Pues…

—Aunque… —la interrumpió— antes de gastar en cosas que puedo comprar después, debería ir buscando la forma de visitar uno de los hoteles Alston. Quiero familiarizarme con el negocio lo antes posible y si no puedo ir a uno de sus hoteles… pues tendré que conformarme con otro.

—Le podrías pedir ayuda a George, parece que se llevan bien. Y podría ayudarte con unos contactos.

—La verdad no creo…

—¿Qué no crees? ¿Que no tenga la capacidad de hacerte una cita con uno de los gerentes? ¿O que no te pueda ayudar viendo uno de los pent-houses?

—¿Cómo sabes lo que es un pent-house?

—Samuel, tengo oídos —susurró.

—Mary, Mary, Mary —canturreó—. Todas los neoyorquinos son iguales.

—¿Todos son g–George? ¿Todos tienen un anillo de rubí que no sea imitación?

—No puedo creer que recordaras eso.

—Tampoco pierdes nada pidiéndole ayuda.

—Quizá después —lo meditó—. ¿Cómo está David?

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana Mary se quedó dormida y Samuel colgó. Si de algo tenía razón su amiga era que debía preguntarle a George cuándo sería su siguiente clase o tal vez decidir un horario. Todo dependía del tiempo libre de su maestro.

* * *

Tanto Herc como Laff se sorprendieron cuando John había aceptado salir un jueves por la tarde a la segunda vez de tratar de convencerlo, incluso no había puesto resistencia o inventado alguna excusa de último minuto, sino que se colocó la bufanda azul alrededor del cuello —un poco suelta—, el cabello sujeto en una coleta baja y el suéter oscuro de siempre. Herc levemente sospechaba que había una razón para aquello; Laff, por su parte, quería estirar las piernas y comer algo.

Si en el camino se encontraba con alguien, pues solo podría ser la suerte del destino.

—¿Puedo volver a preguntar cómo así? —Herc escaneó el barrio por el que caminaban, hace unas calles se había dado cuenta de que iban hacia el centro.

—Andan diciendo que debo salir, y ahora que lo hago me preguntan por qué.

—No tienes nada pendiente, no que nos hayas dicho. 

—Herc recuerda que no eres mi niñera, por más que se sienta así. Igual… —lo siguiente lo soltó con rapidez y entredientes— gracias.

—Aw, Jawn anda agradeciendo —Laff le rodeó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco, John se encogió.

—Por eso no los invito —se sacudió.

—Mira, mientras haya algo comestible que comer, yo me encargaré de devolverte el agradecimiento, ¿sí? Ahora quita esa cara larga, no vamos a ninguna ejecución —de fondo, Laff hizo el sonido de la hoja de una guillotina y se rio con suavidad pateando una botella del suelo como si estuviera pensando en algo más.

—¿Me prometen algo antes?

Los dos asintieron, intercambiando miradas y caminando al ritmo de John.

—No se pongan raros.

—¿Raros cómo? —una risa salió disparada de los labios de Laff, haciéndolo levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —lo señaló, John.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Dile que pare —John le pidió a Herc.

—Estás exagerando. ¿Por qué nos pondríamos raros? Somos lo más normal que podrías encontrar en Nueva York.

—Qué bien que no dijiste Manhattan —musitó antes de cruzar la calle, seguido por ambos.

—Vamos, si nos dices por qué no debemos ser raros, podríamos evitarlo. 

—Eso es ser inteligente —señaló Laff, John solo se golpeó la frente con su mano.

—Porque… porque siempre lo son.

—¿Inteligentes?

—Raros —gruñó—. O sea no siempre, pero, ugh, ustedes me entienden.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa —chasqueó Herc los dedos.

—A mí no me pasa nada.

—Marie… —trató de confirmar con Laff— tú vas a ser el testigo. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a esa misteriosa cafetería?

—¿Cinco minutos? —John se apresuró a avanzar— Y no sé de lo que hablan, no es una cafetería misteriosa. Solo que cuando me quedé sin internet fui allá.

—Claro, cómo olvidarlo. “El día en que Jonathan fue obligado a salir de su cueva”.

—No me llamo así.

—Ya, no te enojes —dijo Herc por un lado y por el otro—: toma el tiempo, Marie. Cinco minutos.

John rodó los ojos y negó, doblaron la esquina y ahí fue que sucedió. La música de la cafetería había cambiado desde el día en que John estuvo ahí —obvio que lo iba a hacer— e igual que la otra vez, el aire acondicionado le dio un leve respiro. No tuvieron que pasar dos segundos para que se quedara sin saber a dónde ir, no cuando justo se había topado con la mirada de Alex, quien recogía unas órdenes.

Desde lejos, levantó la mano en una ola, saludándolo. Alex respondió con una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza como señalándole una de las mesas que estaban libres. 

—¿Qué tal por acá? —John sostuvo a sus amigos de ambos brazos y los arrastró a esa mesa que tenía vista hacia la ventana.

Oh, era  _ esa  _ ventana.

—Hey, okay, okay, ya entendimos, quieres ver la calle. ¿Cuántos minutos fueron, Marie?

—Cinco —vio a Laff guardar su celular mientras le dejaba el camino libre a John para sentarse en la esquina que daba a la ventana y este se sentaba junto a él.

Herc, por supuesto, parecía el padre soltero sentado solo frente a sus dos hijos. Claro que tampoco debía saber eso.

—¿Debo enterarme de lo que están hablando o solo es para ustedes? —John levantó las cejas.

—No, no, claro, no es nadie–nada. Eso fue lo que dijiste.

—Nada de nadie…

—¿Quién es nadie? —Laff los miró, confundido.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros, sí tengo que decir eso cada vez que piden algo. No, es mentira —negó Alex al acercarse a su mesa, lápiz y bloc de notas, uno en cada mano. 

—Hablando del diablo —Herc le hizo señas a John, este solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¿Van a ordenar algo?

—Ehm… no, estoy bien —las servilletas encima de la mesa eran verdaderamente interesantes para John.

Frente a la negativa de John, Herc se volteó para ver el menú y asintió, podía ser que ya conocía el motivo, razón, o circunstancia por la que su amigo los había traído al centro de la ciudad sin ninguna explicación de por medio. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué pedirle.

—Un té para este —señaló a John—, dos sándwiches de tomate, queso y jamón. Y un café mixto para mí: Herc, está bien.

También sabía que Laff prefería ordenar por su cuenta. Alex anotó todo lo que le dijo y por inercia se volteó a Laff, quien sonreía por alguna razón, distrayéndose con los saleros de la mesa.

—¿Algo diferente a lo de Herc?

—Un latte rubio y esos sandwiches que son largos.

—¿Submarino?

—Ajá. Completo.

—Okay, en un rato, les traigo su orden–

—No, no, no, espera. Aún no me preguntas para quién es —lo interrumpió Laff.

—Si John no va a pedir nada y Herc ya me dio la suya, supongo que todo va por su cuenta —golpeó el bloc con la parte de atrás de su lápiz—. ¿Prefieren cuentas separadas? También puedo hacer eso.

Mientras John desviaba la mirada pidiéndole a quien sea la razón por la que no podía tener amigos normales, Herc no podía creer que Laff siguiera con su vieja costumbre.

—Sí, ponla a nombre de Marie.

—Okay —hubo duda en el tono de Alex.

—Joseph Paul Yves Roch.

—Wow, wow, wow —escribió con naturalidad lo último.

—Gilbert du Motier.

—Okay.

—De Lafayette.

—Listo, ¿para llevar o para comer aquí?

—Aquí está bien.

Un pequeño intercambio de sonrisas se dio entre ambos y eso fue suficiente para Laff. Para cuando Alex se fue, John ya les estaba diciendo las mil y una razones por las que no le gustaba salir de su apartamento. En el fondo, sabía que lo hacía con el mayor cariño del mundo. O quizá en una de esas le atravesaba una calceta por la garganta, en una de esas noches en la que se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento.

Esas sorpresas eran las que más apreciaba de John, esas y su estado del humor cambiante.

Y ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo en el momento en que Alex estuvo de vuelta en su mesa con sus órdenes, porque él solo se estaba delatando.

—Es el corto —se dirigió directamente John a Alex luego de probar el té que Herc había ordenado por él.

—Te dije que tenías que venir tú mismo para comprobarlo. Soportaste tres días, debo decir que ando impresionado. Y casi me logras convencer para decirte.

—Ja. Claro, tú y tu “voluntad de hierro” —hizo comillas en el aire—. ¿Por qué el corto?

—Pues digamos que el lunes probé el largo...

—¿Elegiste primero ese? Me siento estafado —sorbió de su té.

—No, no, adivinaste ayer. Desde el inicio fue el corto, se ve mejor.

—Ajá —no sabía cuántas veces había asentido, pero quizá se detuvo a la décima.

—En un rato me vuelvo a pasar por aquí. Tengo que seguir trabajando —se secó las manos en el delantal negro—. Gracias por visitarme.

«Tres… Dos… Uno...»

Lentamente, John soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo y pasó su mirada de Laff y a Herc, advirtiéndoles antes de que se pusieran a hablar.

—Con que… ¿ayer? Ya veo que se tomó a pecho eso de hablar contigo —dijo Herc a consciencia.

—A veces hablamos para pasar el rato. No como ustedes o Laff que se va detrás de quien sea que tenga dos piernas y hable francés.

—Me dueles, Jawn —le dio un mordisco a su submarino—. Solo son chicas… —farfulló— Digo, solo es Aglaé. 

—Y a veces Diane... —enumeró Herc— O… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Fred? ¿Alfred? Alfred, sí.

—Pero Aglaé es la principal.

—Por ahora —murmuró John—. Ya nada me sorprende la verdad.

—Para, para, para. ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos? Y si me dicen “nada” de nuevo, voy a creer que hablan en código —Laff lo detuvo.

—¿Quiénes dos?

—Alex y tú.

—Ah… pues hablábamos de su delantal —dijo como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

—¿Y por eso tenías cara de...?

—Marie… Jonathan anda haciendo amigos.

—Ugh, volvimos al Jonathan. Ni mi padre me llama así y si llama no le contesto.

—Gracias por compartir eso con nosotros.

Conforme siguieron hablando, varias personas entraban y salían de la cafetería haciendo sonar la pequeña campana que estaba sobre la puerta. No obstante, hubo una más que las anteriores que le llamó la atención.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido de una risa inundó el lugar. Una chica entró, trayendo consigo el frío del exterior. Estaba sonriendo por algo, quizás la misma razón por la que se había reído antes. Qué le había hecho tanta gracia, John no lo sabía; pero algo en ella le traía una sensación de calidez. Estaba seguro que no fue el único en notarlo, porque Laff también la siguió con la mirada.

Detrás de la chica entraron otras dos. A juzgar por cómo interactuaban, cualquiera asumiría que se conocían. John hubiese asumido eso también, si se le diese bien prestar atención a los detalles.

—Wow, huele delicioso —exclamó la última chica en entrar.

—Peggy, cierra la puerta —su compañera le dijo—. Se va a entrar todo el frío. Estamos en abril, por el amor de Dios.

Peggy suspiró y le hizo caso a la mayor. Luego se acercó a la primera chica.

—Así que, Eliza, ¿aquí fue que viste a ese chico lindo del que me hablaste?

—¡Margarita! —Eliza se sonrojó.

—¿Qué? Y no me llames así.

—Calla. Olvida lo que te dije.

—No puedo olvidarlo, porque ese día llegaste toda sonriente. Angie también te vio, así que no lo puedes negar.

—Eso es verdad, hermana. —la mayor se unió a la conversación.— Más te vale que me lo presentes primero si tienes la intención de hacer algo con él. 

—¡Angélica! —las mejillas de Eliza estaban cada vez más rojas.

—Estoy bromeando.

—Hmm.

Desde otra esquina de la cafetería, Alex estaba haciendo su trabajo de la forma más responsable en la que sabía cómo. No era muy complicado; tan solo debía pasar de mesa en mesa recogiendo órdenes y luego repetírselas al cocinero. Fácil y sencillo. Estaba concentrado y nada podría distraerlo. Nada en absoluto. Nada–

—¿Eliza?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica con la que había hablado la otra vez, la chica de cabello negro inconfundible a la que él había comparado con la Reina de Inglaterra.

Alex terminó de anotar el pedido de los clientes a los que estaba atendiendo y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de Eliza. Ella no se dio cuenta que la estaba llamando, así que terminó por acercarse él mismo hacia ella y las otras dos chicas con las que estaba. 

—Hola, Eliza. 

Eliza se dio la vuelta, por fin notando la presencia de Alex.

—Alexander, hey.

—Sólo Alex está bien. ¿Regresaste por cumplir tu promesa o es que realmente te agradó el servicio?

Eliza se rió. 

—Regresé porque mis hermanas —señaló a las chicas a su lado— tenían ganas de café, y alguien me dijo que aquí te lo daban gratis.

—Eso fue cosa de una sola vez. ¿Tus hermanas, dijiste?

—Sí, ellas son–

La menor de las tres dio un paso adelante, interrumpiendo a Eliza. Llevaba un par de pantalones azules y un suéter amarillo de cuello alto, que hacía juego con sus zapatillas de tennis.

—Peggy. Nunca me dejan presentarme primero. Soy Peggy.

—Y yo soy Angélica —dijo la más morena, quien tenía unos leggins deportivos de color rosa y una sudadera blanca.

Alex pensó que eran el trío de hermanas más curioso que había visto —físicamente, no se parecían nada entre ellas—, pero supuso que sería de mala educación cuestionarlo, así que por una vez decidió callarse. Quería impresionar a las chicas, no espantarlas con su falta de decoro.

—Alex, bienvenidas a Midnight Sun…

—Entonces, Alex, ¿de qué conoces a mi hermana? —Angélica no le dejó terminar la frase.

“Wow, okay, hermana intensa.”

—¿Yo? Bueno, Eliza y yo hablamos un poco cuando vino por aquí el lunes.

Peggy ahogó un gritito.

—¡Entonces tú eres el chico! —miró a Alex de pies a cabeza— No lo hubiese adivinado nunca, no eres su tipo. Pero bueno, igual no me sorprende, Els siempre ha tenido gustos muy raros. 

—Hmm… ¿Gracias?

Alex sonrió confundido y miró en dirección de Eliza, quien tenía la cara tan roja como solía ser el cabello de él antes. Su hermana Angélica finalmente rompió la tensión.

—Okay, Peggy, ya es suficiente. Vinimos aquí por café, no a acosar al novio de Eliza.

–¡No es mi—ugh!

Alex quiso intervenir, pero se contuvo. Tenía que mantenerse profesional. No porque le gustase el trabajo, sino porque no se podía permitir que lo despidieran. Necesitaba el dinero. Así que simplemente puso su mejor cara de camarero simpático y dijo:

—Si están buscando mesa, pueden ir allá a sentarse con mis amigos —señaló la mesa donde estaban John junto a Laff y Herc—. Mi turno se acaba pronto y me puedo unir a ustedes. Si quieren, claro.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas como para comunicarse telepáticamente. Alex pensó que rechazarían la oferta, sería lo más probable; bajo otras circunstancias él no se sentaría con tres desconocidas. Pero había algo en ellas —sobre todo en Eliza— que le daban ganas de conocerlas mejor.

—Okay, sí —asintió Angélica—. Mientras me traigas un café tostado con extracto de vainilla, y el doble de–

—Canela. Te ves como el tipo de persona a la que le gusta la canela. Desafortunadamente, no te puedo ayudar en eso. No estoy tomando órdenes ahora mismo. Mi turno se acaba, ¿recuerdas?

Alex dijo todo eso de un tirón, y pudo ver cómo le sacaba una sonrisa a Eliza.

Angélica giró los ojos.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban tus amigos?

Alex los señaló de vuelta con la cabeza y las chicas se dirigieron hacia allá.

John vio cómo se acercaban a su mesa, y rogó para sus adentros que no se sentaran con ellos. Incluso hubiese rezado si creyera en Dios. Pero no, él no creía, de hecho era la persona menos creyente que pudiera existir, y por lo tanto nadie pudo escuchar sus súplicas internas. La voz de Laff le avisó que era demasiado tarde:

—Alerta de chicas lindas, alerta de chicas lindas. ¡Alerta dije! 

John giró la cabeza y vio a Angélica en frente suyo, con sus hermanas detrás.

—¿Está ocupado? Su amigo nos dijo que nos sentáramos aquí.

Herc iba a decir algo, pero Laff se le adelantó.

—Por supuesto que no, vengan —carraspeó un poco para que su voz sonase más grave. —Siempre es un placer ver caras tan bellas como las suyas.

Angélica giró los ojos con disgusto, pero se sentó en la mesa de todas formas. Eliza y Peggy hicieron lo mismo. 

John insultó mentalmente.

—¿Las bellas damas tienen nombre? —Laff continuó con la conversación.

—Angélica.

—Eliza.

—Y Peggy.

Eliza. Ese nombre le sonaba a John, pero ahora no estaba seguro del todo de qué. 

—Mi nombre es Gilbert, pero ustedes pueden llamarme “chico de mis sueños” —le guiñó un ojo a Peggy, quien estaba sentada frente a él.

Herc inclinó su cabeza.

—Aglaé, Marie. Recuerda a Aglaé —le dijo a Laff entredientes.

—Por hoy,  _ mon ami, _ Aglaé no existe.

Herc suspiró. Sabía que no podía hacer nada. Su amigo era así y no iba a poder cambiarlo, da igual lo mucho que lo intentara.

Una camarera interrumpió brevemente la escena para anotar el pedido de las hermanas. Angélica ordenó un café con vainilla y canela, Eliza un frapuccino mixto, y Peggy solo un bollo de chocolate con jugo de naranja. Cuando la chica se fue, el coqueteo intenso de Laff continuó tan rápido como había comenzado:

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué hacen unas señoritas como ustedes en un lugar así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Eliza.

—Así, tan… humilde. Ustedes y sus caras bonitas merecen mejor.

—Y por eso es que nos gusta este lugar. El café es excelente.

—Me alegra saber eso —dijo Laff y luego se dirigió a Peggy—. Tu padre no será joyero por casualidad, ¿cierto?

—No, es abogado. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres toda una gema.

Peggy casi se puso roja de ahogar una risa. A Angélica, en cambio, no parecía haberle hecho tanta gracia.

—Sí sabes que Peggy tiene 15 años, ¿cierto?

Eso llamó la atención de Laff, y no para bien.

—Oh. 15 años.  _ C’est pas légal, ça.  _ Okay, es bueno saberlo —rio nerviosamente, y llevó su atención a otro lado—. Así que, Angélica. El nombre te queda de maravilla. ¿Dolió cuando te caíste?

—¿Del cielo? Qué original —Angélica le sonrió sarcásticamente, y luego susurró para sí—.  _ Zakkenwasser. _

—¿Eso fue alemán? Sonó como alemán. Desgraciadamente, no hablo el idioma. Lo que sí hablo es francés, lengua de mi patria querida y del país del amor—

Alex llegó justo en ese momento, evitando que Laff se siguiera avergonzando a sí mismo. John suspiró aliviado.

—Perdón por la tardanza —empujó una silla a la única esquina de la mesa que quedaba libre y se sentó, convenientemente justo entre John y Eliza—. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—De maravilla —dijo John forzando una sonrisa.

Pero nadie pareció hacerle caso; estaban todos hablando de cosas triviales. John odiaba la charla trivial, sobre todo cuando involucraba a más de dos personas. Y más aún cuando no conocía a la mitad de esas personas. 

Parecía que Alex y Angélica se entendían bien. Ambos compartían más o menos el mismo nivel de intelecto y lo que él decía, ella lo confirmaba. Eliza los miraba y asentía. No era tan lista como su hermana mayor, pero le gustaba escuchar a Alex hablar.

—Yo solo digo, el sistema educativo tiene el potencial de ser realmente bueno, y en cambio está tan mal ejecutado que termina traumatizando a miles de niños. No es ético.

Entre tema y tema Alex dejaba la mesa y volvía al cabo de unos minutos. Hablaba, se iba y volvía. Hablaba, se iba y volvía. Los demás no le tomaron demasiada importancia, pero Eliza sí lo notó. Cuando Alex volvió a irse de la mesa, ella decidió seguirlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la barra, tomando a Alex por sorpresa.

—Ah, Eliza —dijo él, nerviosamente—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Pasó algo? Me he dado cuenta que te has ido de la mesa varias veces. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, sí. Es solo que.. .—Alex se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ningún lado dando una excusa y suspiró.— Voy a ser honesto contigo. No he terminado mi turno. En realidad termino a las nueve, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo, así que… por eso dije lo que dije. Quiero sentarme a conversar con ustedes, pero también tengo que trabajar, así que estoy yendo de aquí para allá, media hora charlando, y luego regreso al trabajo. Perdón, debe ser molesto para ti.

—No, no lo es. No te preocupes.

—Gracias por entender —dijo Alex mientras limpiaba la barra.

Eliza se sentó en una de las sillas altas.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Angélica parece estar muy impresionada contigo. No suele encontrar mucha gente con la que hablar de política.

—Sí, bueno, sé bastante del tema. Era la única forma de que te escuchasen en mi isla.

—¿No eres de aquí?

—Lo soy de corazón, pero nací en el Caribe. Nevis. Madre francesa, padre escocés. Podría decirse que soy ciudadano del mundo.

Eliza sonrió.

—Wow. La familia de mi madre es de Holanda.

—Holanda, como los tulipanes. ¿Hablas holandés?

—Un poco, pero son mis hermanas a las que se las da bien. Sobre todo a Angélica. Hablando de ellas, por favor, perdónalas. No saben lo que dicen.

—¿Disculpa?

—Las cosas que dijeron cuando llegamos. Son buena gente, pero se emocionan muy rápido y pueden llegar a salirse de la raya.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me llamaron “tu novio”?

“Porque, o sea, no me molestaría serlo. Digo, Alex—concéntrate.”

Eliza se acomodó la chaqueta azul que llevaba sobre su jersey gris. Se sonrojó un poco—quizás por el frío del aire de abril, quizás por otra cosa.

—Eso mismo. Peggy… le gusta molestarme.

Alex se rio.

—Eso hacen los hermanos. Yo hacía lo mismo con el mío.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. James era… todo un caso.

En la otra mesa, los jóvenes hablaban y reían. Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran amigos desde siempre, lo cual no podía ser menos cierto. Y John no lo estaba disfrutando para nada. Había dos desconocidas en su mesa —tres si contaba a Eliza, quien todavía estaba en la barra charlando con Alex—, y la persona con la que él realmente quería hablar conversaba con alguien más.

La realidad es que John era una persona muy ansiosa. Intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible con personas que no fueran Laff o Herc, y por eso evitaba salir de su apartamento a menos que fuese necesario (y muchas veces, ni siquiera tenía la energía para hacerlo.) Ahora, estar en una mesa con seis personas no era lo ideal para él. Cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que se sofocaba cada vez más.

Decidió ahorrarse la molestia y aprovechó que nadie más estaba mirando para irse. Los demás estaban ocupados, y como John no había dicho casi nada durante la conversación, nadie notaría su ausencia.

Cuando Alex regresó a la mesa junto a Eliza, vio que una de las sillas estaba vacía.

* * *

Alex estaba consciente de que había releído la última página unas cinco veces y aunque deseara en lo más profundo de su ser que con la última leída, la conclusión fuera diferente; eso solo le ayudaba a argumentar más y más, y a culpar a su suerte del porqué de su situación actual.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Tú lo crees? Porque yo no, no lo creo. No me niego. Me niego completamente —y George se había acostado en el sofá grande justo para escucharlo quejarse.

O quizá le estaba gritando a la pared y George solo se encontraba en medio del camino, ignorándolo en todo sentido como lo hacía la mitad del tiempo. La otra la utilizaba para molestarlo y/o insultarlo sin que se diera cuenta hasta horas después.

Era como si su cerebro marchara en cámara lenta a propósito, sirviéndole a George para cualquiera que fuera su propósito del día.

Esa noche, levantó sus ojos de la pantalla del celular, antes de suspirar frustrado.

Al parecer no era el único con mala racha.

—No quiero saber —gruñó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, algunos mechones rubios se salieron de su lugar al chocar con el brazo del sofá.

—Lo peor es que lo sabía. Lo supe desde hace tiempo, es… ¡Ugh! Odio todo, sí, todo —como si fueran dos tablillas de piedra, Alex cerró la biografía de Alexander Hamilton que Washington le había prestado la semana pasada y aún no devolvía.

En su defensa, finalmente había tenido tiempo para sentarse y solo leer.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Sí? Yo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que para ahora —batió las piernas en el aire— ya habría caído. Pero al parecer, Samuel no entiende indirectas, eso o se está haciendo el difícil y no sé cuál de las dos me gusta más.

—¿Por eso andas queriendo arrancarte la peluca?

—Repite eso y te corto la lengua. Soy rubio natural —bromeó o eso quería creer Alex.

—¡Y yo soy pobre! —lo dijo más alto de lo que había planeado, respiró profundo y se volvió a sentar— Soy literalmente el sujeto que creó el sistema financiero de este país y mira dónde vivo.

—Desde que entré te dije que el lugar era horrible.

—Gracias por la sinceridad.

—Como sea —rodó los ojos—. He llegado a un punto en el que me pregunto si no se ha dado cuenta de lo que quiero o es que no sabe que soy gay.

—Lo leí en Wikipedia hace una semana, por qué recién me doy cuenta, debería ser millonario —Alex musitó contra la palma de su mano para luego darse cuenta de que George había estado hablando—. ¿Decías algo?

—¡No puede creer que no soy gay! Eso es imposible. ¿O sea Nueva York me ha infectado de hetero–ew? Ni siquiera voy a decirlo.

—Podría vivir en cualquier barrio de Manhattan. Un apartamento en el centro, quizá.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —se acomodó en el sofá, sentándose derecho— Prácticamente estoy yendo derecho al punto y soy zurdo. ¡Es de locos! ¿Qué clase de personas hay en Castle Combe? Voy a ordenar un censo o una purga, ¿crees que reciben clases de educación sexual?

—Podrías ir y averiguarlo tú mismo. Con todos los millones que tienes, un viaje de Nueva York a Europa es un centavo menos.

—No pienso pisar ese pueblo ni aunque me paguen, parece que lo único bueno que ha salido de ahí es Samuel. Y sí que está bueno —ladeó la cabeza, pero solo bastó que leyera la respuesta a su último mensaje para que volviera fruncir el ceño—. Voy a terminar con arrugas.

—A lo mejor no sabe si le gustas. Dicen que la felicidad no se compra, pero te aseguro que estaría mucho más feliz en mi mansión con vista al mar, en lugar de…

—Hey, hey, hey, cuidado con lo que dices. Yo mismo compré estos sillones. Ni siquiera el sueldo de toda una vida tuya lograría pagarlos.

—Pues, ¿qué crees? Esta es mi segunda vida. Y es miserable.

—Cada uno tiene lo que se merece —dijo entre dientes—. No puede ser que no se haya dado cuenta. Es como hablarle a una pared, una con buenos brazos.

—Okay, okay, okay. A lo mejor sí sabe que eres gay, digo es un poco obvio por cómo te ves. 

—Claro, como que también es obvio que eres pobre por cómo te vistes.

—No necesitaba esa analogía, pero gracias —soltó un suspiro ahogado—. En cambio, ¿cómo sabes que Samuel sí lo es?

—De la misma forma que sé que John es gay. No es la noticia del siglo, aunque por tu cara no me equivoco, ¿o sí? —levantó las cejas como si estuviera retándolo a llevarle la contraria.

Incluso cuando sabía que esa era la pura verdad.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones privadas?

—Por favor, es obvio. Puede que haga el esfuerzo de no llamar la atención, pero ningún hetero llevaría esa bufanda que él tenía la otra vez. 

—¿Qué bufanda?

—Con la que vino la única vez que lo he visto, cuando trajo a su amigo increíblemente sexy que no anda entendiendo ninguna indirecta.

—Y según tú esa bufanda… ¿qué?

—Nadie usa algo así en abril. Nadie —se dio a sí mismo una pausa de suspenso— a menos que quiera probar algo. Igual que el cabello, aunque debo reconocer que sabe cuidárselo.

—Sus rizos son lindos —susurró Alex, pensando que George no lo escucharía.

—Y eso es lo que quiero evitar. Esa… —lo señaló con su mano completa— ensoñación asquerosa. Ugh… ¿sabes qué? Mi cumpleaños se acerca y voy a darme el regalo que me merezco.

—Bien por ti, Sr. Millonario.

—Multimillonario, en unos meses, dos para ser exactos, tendré veintiuno y una cuenta bancaria mucho más grande. Así que para que te vayas acostumbrando: Sr. Multimillonario —le guiñó un ojo y pulsó con sus pulgares la pantalla de su celular con vigor.

—Deberías preguntarle directamente si vas a seguir avanzando con él. Tal vez por eso no te hace caso —Alex se levantó tamborileando sus dedos en la pasta de su biografía.

—Y si quieres tener dinero, deberías esforzarte más.

—Qué bien que son consejos y cada quien decide si seguirlos o no, ¿cierto? No todos nacemos privilegiados —se detuvo en medio del pasillo, arrimándose a la pared y se volteó para decir algo más—: Estamos en temporada de lluvia, no creo que lo hayas adivinado por la bufanda.

Incrédulo, George pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

—Pues espero que no haya ninguna tormenta —sonrió cínicamente.

Esa fue su señal para irse a su habitación.

* * *

Después de hablar con George, o bueno “casi” hablar y más escucharlo quejarse, Alex recordó lo que iba a hacer apenas llegara a su apartamento y no pudo hacer por sentarse a leer su biografía. Y eso era llamar a John. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sacándose los zapatos con una mano mientras marcaba su número con la otra y esperó.

No sabe cuánto esperó a que contestara, solo que el timbre de su celular ya se estaba volviendo molesto de tanto escucharlo. Entonces le envió un mensaje.

11:00 P.M.

_ ricitos —Alex. _

_ hey —Alex. _

_ llegaste bien? —Alex. _

Y media hora después uno más.

11:30 P.M.

_ john. estás bien? —Alex. _


	11. Cómo huir de casa sin huir de casa

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de John era con su padre. A diferencia de lo que sus amigos pudieran pensar, él y Henry no siempre se habían llevado mal —a pesar de que la forma de hablar de John diera a entender que sí—.

John debía tener cuatro años, y Henry no más de veintiocho (John no estaba seguro cuántos años había de diferencia entre los dos), y estaban corriendo alrededor de la casa. Sus rizos de niño caían sobre su cara, el sonido de su risa inundaba la habitación.

—¡No me vas a atrapar! —gritó John.

—¿Que no? ¡Ya vas a ver! —respondió Henry, esquivando el sofá. Ventajas de tener un hijo a los veinticuatro: podías jugar a perseguirlo sin quedarte sin aire.

Entonces John sintió que lo levantaban del suelo, y gritó. Era un grito de sorpresa, de emoción, de afecto infantil; un grito que solo las personas verdaderamente felices podían dar.

Quizá John solo fue verdaderamente feliz de pequeño.

John miró hacia abajo. Tal y como había advertido, su padre había logrado atraparlo, y ahora lo tenía en brazos, de forma que John podía casi tocar el techo. Henry era alto; John solía pensar que seguramente podría sobrepasar la Torre Eiffel.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que había heredado de su padre— Yo soy pequeño y tú no.

Henry sonrió.

—En algún momento crecerás, y ya no serás tan pequeño.

—¿Y entonces podré ganarte?

—Si eres lo suficientemente rápido, quizás —su padre le guiñó un ojo, y John soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué hacen?

Una mujer entró a la sala, limpiándose las manos en una toalla. Tenía los mismos rizos que John, excepto que los suyos estaban recogidos en un pañuelo, y llegaban hasta la espalda.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el niño, aún en los brazos de Henry— Papá volvió a hacer trampa.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, Ellie, no lo escuches —se defendió el hombre, pero no estaba enojado.

—¡Sí lo es! Yo soy pequeño y tengo piernitas pequeñas y no puedo correr tan rápido como él.

Eleanor sonrió.

—¿Pequeño? Tienes razón, mi bebé es muy pequeño todavía —le besó la mejilla a John.

—¡Ya no soy un bebé!

—Pero creí que dijiste que eras pequeño –dijo ella mirando a Henry, quien intentaba no reír—. Y los bebés son pequeños.

—¡No, no! Me refiero a que soy adorable, no un bebé.

Ahí fue que Henry no pudo contenerse y estalló en risas. John le miró con la cara que hacía cada vez que no entendía algo.

—¿Qué dije?

—Nada, _mijo_. Tienes toda la razón, eres adorable —Eleanor le dio un golpecito en la nariz—. Demasiado adorable.

Los momentos felices que había pasado John no eran escasos; de hecho, seguramente existían más de los que recordaba, pero había eliminado muchos de esos momentos de su memoria (cualquier doctor mínimamente bueno en su trabajo diría que eso se debía al trauma, pero John no iba al doctor). Lo único que sabía es que la primera década de su vida había sido agradable: Henry le había enseñado lo poco que sabía de piano cuando John tenía siete años, y le intentó enseñar fútbol americano a los nueve, lo que terminó siendo muy letal para él.

A los doce, las cosas empezaron a ir cuesta abajo.

Henry se volvió más estricto, o quizás John se volvió más sensible. De igual forma, la relación de padre-hijo se tensó. Todas las relaciones lo hacen, y durante un par de años parecía simplemente rebeldía pre-adolescente, hasta que John cumplió catorce.

Había días buenos, obvio que los había. Pero la realidad es que los días malos dominaban. Días en los que John no sentía nada más que apatía; días en los que no le hablaba a su padre en horas; incluso hubiese dejado de ir a clase si no fuera porque Henry se dio cuenta de que sus notas estaban bajando. John se acordaba bien: su padre y él tuvieron una conversación seria, con Henry admitiendo que esperaba más de él.

Nadie sabía bien qué le pasaba, y si lo sabían no querían decirlo en voz alta. Lo mandaron con especialistas los primeros meses, pero John hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: mentir y decir que todo estaba bien. A pesar de su complejo de víctima, no quería hablar de sus problemas con desconocidos, problemas que ni siquiera él mismo sabía reconocer.

Lo que más dolía era escuchar a Henry decir comentarios sobre la gente como John, quejas ligeramente homofóbicas que, desgraciadamente para John, estaban normalizadas en Carolina del Sur. Esa era la razón por la que nadie sabía su secreto.

Pero todos los secretos deben salir a la luz eventualmente.

John había sido diagnosticado con depresión hacía poco más de un año. Sus padres habían hecho todo lo que podían para ayudarle a mejorar: Eleanor hablando con doctores, Henry apoyando en silencio; pero John no les ponía las cosas fáciles. Luego de un tiempo, Henry se rindió, John lo vio como una causa perdida, y Eleanor comenzó a investigar por su cuenta.

El año en que John cumplió dieciséis fue, sin duda alguna, uno de los más duros. Estaban en la casa de los padres de Eleanor, sus abuelos que hablaban con un acento latino fuerte y que todos los meses insistían que John aprendiera español.

—Me enteré que Austin se va a casar —dijo su abuela María, poniendo un plato de galletas sobre la mesa—. Crecen cada vez más rápido.

Ah, sí, su primo Austin. El hijo de su tía Sarah; el primo que John solo veía cada tres Navidades, a veces menos.

John asintió y acercó la mano al plato de galletas, pero fue interrumpido a medio camino por María.

—Y tú, Juanma, ¿ya tienes novia?

_Juanma._

Ese era él.

—Eh... Bueno, yo–

Miró a su alrededor, pidiéndole ayuda a su madre con los ojos. Para su alivio, Eleanor captó el mensaje.

— _Mamá, tienes que pasarme la receta para estas galletas —_ dijo en español.

Después de unas horas, Eleanor se llevó a John a una habitación apartada, lejos de Henry y de sus abuelos.

—Jackie. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, esperando una respuesta sincera.

John giró los ojos.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Seguro? Porque tu cara me está diciendo otra cosa.

—Mamá, sí, todo bien. En serio.

—Okay. Sonríe un poco —dijo Eleanor.

John fingió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, voy a la sala. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Él asintió. Eleanor le sonrió y comenzó a irse.

—No, espera —interrumpió John—. De hecho sí hay algo... que quiero decirte.

Su madre se giró y lo miró.

—Soy toda oídos —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

—Sí, bien, siéntate... eh...

En los ojos de Eleanor había impaciencia mezclada con preocupación, pero dejó que John se tomase su tiempo.

—Okay. Em... lo que dijo la abuela. Sobre mi... novia.

–Ajá. No tienes, no que nos hayas dicho. ¿Eso me vas a decir, que sí tienes novia?

—No, no. Quería decirte que... no la tengo y nunca la voy a tener.

Ahora sí, Eleanor se veía confundida.

—No entiendo, Jackie.

—Me refiero a que... —John suspiró y dio una pausa.— No soy una de esas personas que no quieren casarse, o sea, no digo que no querer casarse sea malo, bien por esa gente, pero yo sí quiero casarme, a lo mejor, solo que... no con una chica.

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron cuando comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Oh, mi niño.

—Ya lo entendiste.

A John no le gustaba usar la palabra a menos de que fuera realmente necesario, por lo que le alivió ver que Eleanor había sido capaz de unir puntos sin que él tuviera que decirle explícitamente.

Su madre le abrazó. Y entonces, las lágrimas que John había intentado reprimir (sin mucho éxito) corrieron.

—Gracias por decirme.

—Perdón por... perdón por no decirte antes.

—Shh, shh. Está bien, tranquilo -Eleanor le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

John levantó la cara y se secó los ojos. Miró a su madre: a pesar de todo, le estaba sonriendo. No le había gritado, no le había insultado, no le había ignorado. Estaba ahí, abrazándolo, y él la abrazaba de vuelta.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

—Por... no sé, por esconderlo y-

—Mírame, Jack. No quiero que te disculpes. Soy tu madre, y te voy a amar incondicionalmente. ¿Me sorprende que me digas esto? Sí, un poco, pero debí verlo venir. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan obsesionado con el último disco de Taylor Swift —Eleanor sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

John dejó escapar una risa.

—En primer lugar —dijo—, eso es un estereotipo. En segundo lugar, Taylor me hace sentir cosas.

Eleanor se rio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir?

—Sí. Bueno, no. Quería preguntarte... ¿puedes-puedes decirle a los abuelos?

Eleanor lo miró fijamente.

—No.

—¿Qué? Pero-

—Tú les vas a decir. Cuando quieras. No te voy a obligar ni presionar, pero es algo que debes hacer tú mismo. ¿Papá ya sabe?

John negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?

—Pues... ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Si aún no quieres decirle, no importa.

John sabía lo que eso significaba. Era la forma de su madre de decir que si Henry se enterara, no se lo iba a tomar bien. Le dolía, sí, pero se lo esperaba.

—Okay.

—Aunque estoy segura que a los abuelos no les importará con quien estés saliendo mientras sea alguien que hable español —bromeó Eleanor.

John se rió.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—¿Quieres ir a por galletas?

Él asintió.

—Vamos, entonces.

John quería a sus abuelos. De verdad. Solo le molestaba un poco el hecho de que constantemente insistieran que aprendiera español. John nunca había aceptado sus raíces. A pesar de eso, y por más que no le gustara, prefería mil veces pasar una semana entera con sus abuelos que una sola tarde en su casa con su padre. Sus abuelos no le gritaban sin razón.

El día había empezado como todos los otros: con John no queriendo levantarse. Pero no tenía demasiada opción, tenía que ir a la escuela y sabía cómo se pondría Henry si faltaba a clase. A pesar de todo, había conseguido llegar a último año y estaba a nada de graduarse, en parte gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre, en parte gracias a las inmensas ganas que tenía John de salir de Carolina del Sur.

John gruñó. Con suerte —si lograba salir de la cama— hoy podría ser uno de los días buenos.

Quería que lo fuera.

Necesitaba que lo fuera.

Lentamente, se sentó y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Suspirando, sacó una pierna, y luego la otra, hasta que finalmente estuvo de pie sobre el suelo.

"Bien. Lograste hacer algo bien."

Miró el reloj. Por una vez, se había despertado temprano. Eso era una gran mejora. John no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Sí, estaba convencido de que este sería un día bueno.

Desde su habitación podía oler los huevos que estaba cocinando su madre. Se había vestido y peinado y estaba a punto de bajar cuando se encontró con Henry en las escaleras.

—Oh. Buenos días, papá.

—¿Qué es esto? —Henry tenía una hoja de papel en la mano, y se la enseñó a John.

—Un examen de francés —dijo John echando una ojeada—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—¿Por qué reprobaste un examen de francés, John Laurens?

John giró los ojos. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y su padre ya venía a recordarle sus errores.

—¿Por qué será, papá? Porque no estudié.

—¿Y por qué no estudiaste?

—No tenía ganas.

Eso no era cierto. Lo había intentado, pero las pastillas que su madre le obligaba a tomar no dejaban que se concentrara.

—¡¿No tenías ganas?! —dijo Henry, quien parecía haber ganado veinte arrugas más en ese minuto de conversación.

—Papá, tengo que ir a clase. Déjame pasar —John intentó abrirse paso.

—¿Ir a clase? ¡Qué novedad, por fin estás haciendo algo útil!

 _Boom._ Esa frase le cayó encima a John como un martillo.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo, sin mirar a Henry a los ojos.

—¿Que no? ¡Pasas todo el día en tu habitación! ¡Nunca haces nada! Nada, John. ¡Tienes diecisiete años, maldita sea! No lo puedo creer, tengo un hijo vago. ¡Ni siquiera estudia para un examen fácil!

—¡Cállate! —gritó John, con los ojos aguados— Cállate. Yo sí quiero hacer las cosas–

—No, no quieres.

—¡SÍ QUIERO! ¡Sí quiero, pero no sé cómo! ¿Okay? No sé cómo. ¿Crees que me gusta estar así? ¿Que me gusta tener que drogarme todos los días para que mi estúpido cerebro pueda producir estúpida serotonina y que yo pueda funcionar medianamente bien? No, ¡no me gusta, papá!

—¿Ya te calmaste? —Henry se había cruzado de brazos.

—¿Para qué, para que me vuelvas a llamar inútil? Bueno, ¡perdón por no ser el maldito hijo perfecto que siempre quisiste!

—Eres tan dramático.

—¡Sí, papá, tienes razón, soy un dramático! ¿Adivina qué? ¡También soy–

John se interrumpió a sí mismo. Este no era el momento para decirle a su padre.

—¿Eres qué?

Bajó su mirada al suelo.

—Nada.

Henry lo observó, como si supiera que John estaba ocultando algo, pero no dijo nada.

—Hm. Ve a desayunar. Me ofrecería a llevarte a la escuela pero sé que no vas a ir con lo perezoso que eres.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues entonces no voy! —John gritó subiendo el resto de las escaleras— ¡Al menos así te demostraré lo perezoso que puedo llegar a ser!

Entró a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, y luego con llave. Desde su cama, podía escuchar a Henry hablando con su madre sobre él.

"Ese niño no puede seguir así."

"Huck, no seas tan duro con él."

"No soy duro. Solo tengo expectativas. Y él está usando su diagnóstico como excusa para no hacer las cosas. No sé tú, Eleanor, pero yo ya no le creo nada."

John se mordió el labio para no llorar. Se había despertado de buen humor, tendido su cama, se había vestido, con la esperanza de tener un día bueno. Y sabía que era mucho pedir, pero su esperanza se había evaporado más rápido que Eurídice cuando Orfeo se giró a verla.

Con una mano, agarró su laptop. Entró a Google y empezó a buscar.

"Cómo irse de casa sin irse de casa de verdad"

Empezó a mirar resultados. No planeaba escaparse realmente, por supuesto, pero necesitaba saber que había más opciones. Por si acaso. Algunos de estos fueron intercambios al extranjero: Londres o Ginebra.

Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de decidirse, le llegó un correo. John estaba seguro de que quien fuese que lo había mandado se había equivocado de destinatario. Parecía ser un mensaje oficial. John lo leyó:

_Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos de América_

_U.S Army_

_Proceso de reclutamiento_

* * *

Esa noche, luego de hablar con George, no llovió, pero sí soñó con una tormenta. En esos tiempos, Alex se había acostumbrado a tocar la puerta de la habitación de su madre para dormir con ella. No siempre era por sueños malos, a veces solo quería abrazarla y ser abrazado de vuelta, sentir el afecto y el cariño de alguien a quien verdaderamente amaba. También deseaba que su mamá fuera feliz, y aunque le repetía cada cierto tiempo que así lo era, Alex no estaba del todo convencido.

Más porque en sus ojos no lograba ver esa luz que antes los iluminaba desde dentro.

Había caminado descalzo y tocó tres veces la puerta, su hermano James permanecía dormido en la habitación que había sido un almacén antes, pero que conforme Alex comenzó a crecer, había decidido buscarse cuarto aparte. Alex extrañaba también esas noches en donde solo hablaba con James hasta quedarse dormido.

Con la sábana arrastrándose por el piso, y las gotas de lluvia golpeando con desespero el techo que habían recién reparado por unas cuantas goteras, Alex abrió la puerta de la habitación de su mamá. El camino hasta su cama se lo sabía de memoria, por lo que no necesitó encender las luces, y tampoco quería despertarla por mero capricho.

Avanzó lento, el frío entrando por sus talones, se envolvió en la sábana y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su cabello negro lograba verse reflejado contra el espejo del aparador en donde Rachel se maquillaba en ocasiones, a pesar de que actualmente no lo hacía tanto.

Era extraño, a veces podía decir que su cabello se tornaba rojizo y otras veces que se quedaba negro. Rojo como las brasas de la chimenea de un tiempo antiguo, un lugar donde cocinarían sopas y guisos; negro como la noche oscura que estaba siendo iluminada esporádicamente por uno que otro rayo. Alex no quería admitirlo, pero los rayos lo asustaban más que los truenos.

Quizá estaba en el hecho en que la luz lo llegaba a cegar tanto que perdía el sentido de dirección, o tal vez en que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, que un atisbo de luz en la lejanía mostrando toda su majestad, le aterraba: amaba tanto lo desconocido que le temía. Y lo respetaba.

Así que, con ese respeto innato, le rogó a quien sea que lo estuviera escuchando en esos momentos menos paciencia y más fuerza, porque no estaba seguro de que si podría continuar soportando cada bola curva que la vida le daba. Suficiente había sido crecer sin un padre, no estaba listo para perder a su madre, no se podía imaginar un mundo en el que solo existieran él y su hermano. Conocía a James y él, por más que lo intentara -lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo- en su sangre no estaba ese querer velar por alguien más que no fuera él.

Y no es que James fuera egoísta, no. A veces era su hermano el que le compartía de su comida cuando se notaba que no había alcanzado para los tres; sino que cuando su padre dejó la casa, él se comenzó a preocupar más por sí mismo, porque si él no hacía eso, no había nada que le garantizara que alguien más cuidaría de él. Tampoco lo podía culpar, si se ponía la mano en el corazón, este le decía que en un futuro tendría que ir adoptando esa actitud contra los obstáculos, avanzar sin ver contra quién o qué chocaba, avanzar con una mirada de esperanza hacia lo que le trajera la vida porque para lamentarse ya existía el presente.

Al acostarse, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que los brazos cálidos de su madre lo abrazaran como su almohada personal. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro durante las tormentas. Casi se podría decir que se turnaban: Rachel para confirmar que Alex estuviera tranquilo y él para comprobar que ella continuaba con ellos.

—Mmm... —Rachel tarareó para él, acomodándole el cabello que le tapaba el rostro.— Pronto pasará la tormenta, _mon petit lion_. Y veremos el sol.

Alexander sonrió ante el apodo. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y le devolvió el abrazo. Solo faltaba su hermano.

— _Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman... —_ le cantó bajito, pasándole los dedos por el cabello, para haberse levantado recién su voz no sonaba ronca— _En suçant mon pouce... J'écoutais en m'endormant cette chanson douce..._

Conforme pasaban los años, esa noche se volvía más lejana y parecía difuminarse en el fondo de su memoria. La voz de su madre continuaba ahí, en las canciones que le cantaba antes de dormir, su comida que nunca pudo reproducir y las noches donde prefería dormir abrazando a alguien que cruzado de brazos. Era común que encapsulara cada una de sus pérdidas en un mismo año, ya que tenía la idea de que así podría superarlo más rápido.

Sin embargo, eso solo le hizo terminar cada año con un nudo en el estómago recordando la realidad que le perseguía desde la primera pérdida: en la navidad de las medias coloridas se estaba recuperando de la ida de su padre, días después partieron y se mudaron a Santa Cruz justo en la semana de las fiestas. Su madre les dijo que, así como le dieron asilo a María en Belén, así lo harían con ellos, por lo menos unos días.

Ahora ya no estaba seguro de si creía en esa historia por fe o porque hacerlo le recordaba a su madre quien tampoco estaba con él. La navidad en la que comieron frijoles con los vecinos, fue esa en la que Rachel no pudo seguir con ellos, cinco días antes se había despedido de este mundo con el último suspiro de aliento que le quedaba. Solo eran él y James, Alex tenía doce años.

Pasaron unos cuantos años más hasta que lo decidiera, pero las palabras de su madre parecían que siempre se lo recordaban: debía luchar, pese a todo, avanzar hacia adelante. Compartió unas cuantas navidades más con su hermano hasta que estuvo demasiado ocupado para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, él buscaba incluirse en el grupo de los adultos, charlando con ellos los fines de semana y brindando con cerveza barata.

—¿Crees que puedes ayudarme el lunes a cargar los sacos de cemento que llegaron? —el hombre, que había contratado a su hermano como ayudante en unas cuantas construcciones, le estaba ofreciendo trabajo.

El lunes tenía escuela.

La música que salía de los parlantes colocados en medio de la acera le daba ánimos de seguir la letra de la canción. Era una salsa pegadiza que le hacía inclinarse hacia la fidelidad de sus raíces, donde había crecido, donde estaba su gente. Aunque su corazón había volado hace mucho lejos de la isla. Se pasó los dedos por los dos o tres pelos en la perilla que se había dejado crecer desde que aparentemente tener o no tener barba era su decisión.

—No, Cato. Para la próxima será —le dio un sorbo a la botella.

En ese momento, tomó la decisión de que, sea como sea, seguiría él mismo construyéndose un camino para no quedarse atrás. Tuvo varios trabajos con el pasar de los años, limpió piscinas, dio masajes y les enseñó a niños, aprendió de todo y absorbió lo más que podía.

Quería encontrarle una respuesta a cualquier cosa que le preguntaran y por más que trabajara, logró que esas horas no interrumpieran su tiempo en la escuela.

Fue una mañana de navidad, un año diferente podía haber sido; no obstante, para él se veía igual que los anteriores. Se diría a sí mismo que a los diecisiete se encontraba seguro y fijo en Nueva York, aunque no fuera más que para convencer a su cabeza de que era cierto. Si había pasado por todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar allí, no quedaba más que seguir subiendo luego de una gran caída por la que había empezado desde antes de nacer.

El apartamento lo consiguió luego de trabajar, al parecer nunca terminaba de hacerlo, nunca alcanzaba ese anhelado final. Y para él, eso había sido suficiente, al menos por un tiempo.

Quien diría que solo bastarían unos meses para que, nuevamente, su vida se pusiera patas arriba y esta vez él no había sido el culpable. Podría decir que llevaba casi un mes viviendo con George, compartiendo el piso con alguien más, teniendo a una persona que no era él en su casa.

No había hecho eso desde que vivía con James.

Ese viernes antes de salir a la universidad, recordó algunos correos que se había enviado con su hermano, también cuando le había pasado su número y luego uno nuevo , no decía mucho de cómo le iba, pero medio intuía que no estaba mal. Alex le contaba cómo ahorrando, él también podía formarse su propio destino fuera de la isla. A pesar de eso, casi no habían hablado desde hace unos meses, no desde el cambio de número.

Buscó su celular entre su escritorio lleno de papeles y cuadernos entreabiertos. Tenía una respuesta a los mensajes que le había enviado a John.

Ayer

_11:30 P.M._

_john. estás bien? -Alex._

Hoy

8:30 A.M.

_Estaba cansado. -John._

Luego le respondería o quizá le preguntaría a Herc. Lo decidiría en el camino. Mientras tanto, marcó el número de James y esperaró.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y...

"El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio por falta de pago."

De inmediato, colgó y sacó de su mochila la laptop que Washington le había dado para escribirle un correo a James. Aún le quedaba media hora y podía desayunar en el camino.

* * *

Peggy había entrado en la habitación de Eliza, buscando los zapatos que venía sin encontrar desde hace una semana. Tras revisar debajo de la cama, se había dado una vuelta por el armario y de ahí al escritorio.

Hasta ese momento no había ningún rastro de sus zapatos, a pesar de que estaba segura de haberlos visto ahí en la mañana.

—¡Els! —llamó lo más fuerte que pudo a su hermana quien estaba en la planta inferior ayudando a su madre con la cena- ¿No sabes si los has visto?

—¿Qué cosa, Peggy? —extrañamente cuando Eliza gritaba nunca se la escuchaba alterada.

—¡Los zapatos! ¡Los que tienen esa cosa en el frente!

—¡No te entiendo!

—Pero... —suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, seguir gritando no ayudaría en nada y solo faltaba que si continuaban despertarían a Connie con tanto alboroto.

Pasó un rato más hasta que terminara de cabeza buscando debajo de la cama, colgando del borde del colchón hasta ahí en las profundidades de la oscuridad se veía más arreglado que su propio armario. Quizá si esperaba un poco más, la sangre llegaría a cada esquina de su cerebro y finalmente se le ocurriría una idea de dónde más buscar.

En esa posición incluso había creído que estaba imaginando los pasos que se escuchaban subiendo por la escalera; sin embargo, pudo comprobar que hasta su cabeza tenía más imaginación que solo ver a su hermana colgando del suelo como si fuera un murciélago.

—¿Ya vamos a comer? —se levantó de golpe y trató de levantarse, pero por su bien decidió quedarse sentada en la cama.

No había notado que hasta ahora el celular de Eliza había estado sonando como loco.

—Aún no —Eliza se preparó a preguntar—. ¿Buscaste en el armario?

—Ajá.

—¿Debajo del escritorio?

—Dos veces.

—¿Cómo dices que eran los zapatos?

—Tienen una cosa adelante... encima —trató de enseñarle de lo que hablaba moviendo sus manos, no funcionó y tal vez hasta la había confundido más.

—¿Segura que eran zapatos?

—Els sé lo que uso en mis pies —rio, acostándose en la cama de nuevo, lo mejor sería darlos por perdidos.

Eso o podía empezar a colocar avisos de "Se busca" por toda la casa junto a una recompensa que usaría como cebo para quien se había atrevido a secuestrar sus zapatos.

—Bien... Bueno, ¿buscaste bien en tu habitación?

—Yo... —se mordió el labio inferior, pensando y repasando los lugares por los que había pasado en su habitación.

A lo mejor no había revisado en el armario.

—¡Eliza! ¿No será que mi ayudante se olvidó que solo iba por unas hojas de orégano de la planta del balcón?

Peggy había sido salvada por la campana —o su madre que al fin y al cabo era lo mismo—. Al menos no debía de explicarle de que quizá no estaba completamente segura de que Eliza tuviera sus zapatos. Mientras Eliza se volteaba para regresar a la cocina, su celular volvió a sonar como si estuviera recibiendo mensajes.

—Espera —la detuvo—. Creo que te andan... Que alguien anda mandando mensajes.

—¡Eliza! ¿Quieres ver cómo hago la salsa verde o no?

—¡Mamá, ya voy! —la vio suspirar, acomodarse el cabello y contar las hojas que antes no había notado que tenía en sus manos— Responde por mí. No ha de ser nada importante.

—¿Y si es tu novio? —bromeó solo para volver a ver la reacción de Eliza.

Y no se equivocaba, era la misma que había tenido en la cafetería: orejas rosadas, desviaba la mirada y tardó en responder.

—¿Mi novio? Pfff... —se rio nerviosamente, acomodando un mechón de cabello que le estaba tapando la vista (en realidad no)— Eh... ¿te refieres a Alexander?

—Alex, sí.

—Pues... —retrocedió caminando de espaldas a la escalera— le dices cualquier cosa. Ya sabes cómo responder.

—Okaaaay —canturreó moviendo los dedos como despidiéndose—, cuidado al bajar las escaleras.

Apenas la dejó de ver por las escaleras, desbloqueó el celular y se dio cuenta de que estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Había mensajes de algunas compañeras de la universidad y otros cuantos más. Pero ahí, sacado de la nada, el nombre de Alex marcaba tres mensajes recientes.

—Ay, Alexander, veamos qué tanto disimulas.

_¿sabes qué es más raro que no trabajar en la cafetería los viernes?_

_no trabajar los sábados_

_en ningún lugar-Alex._

Leyó unos cuantos mensajes más arriba para ubicarse más o menos en lo que estaban hablando. Siendo sincera no había nada demasiado interesante o que pasara de una conversación de amigos, aunque las intenciones de Alex estaban ahí, lo olía a kilómetros.

_O sea... andas libre?_

_digamos que sí_

_con ganas de salir pero la universidad_

_:''D la universidad_

No estaba muy segura de cómo seguir respondiendo, tampoco es que hubiera pensado más allá de decirle a Eliza que le estaban llegando mensajes a su celular.

_la otra vez vi unas nutrias con sombreros_

_eran adorables_

_deberías verlas quizá una de esas te parezca familiar_

¿Qué quería decir con nutria? ¿De verdad estaba hablando del animal o era una especie de código de doble sentido en el que cuando dabas el paso comenzaban a llegar imágenes inapropiadas?

Entonces comenzaron a llegar las imágenes.

Del susto, Peggy soltó el celular y este salió volando, cayendo de cara en la cama.

Respiró con calma y se arrodilló a la altura de la cama, con su índice planeaba darle vuelta al celular y enfrentar las consecuencias. Estaba lista, sus manos sudando, pero lista. Lentamente, abrió un ojo al mismo tiempo que le daba la vuelta y ahí fue que vio las fotos.

De verdad eran nutrias con sombreros.

Oh.

_son nutrias_

_de verdad son nutrias con sombreros_

_wow_

_jajajaja no pensé que te sorprenderían así_

Necesitaba unos segundos para procesar lo que había pasado. Quizá también era momento de decirle que era Peggy y no Eliza con la que estaba hablando, especialmente antes de que las nutrias con sombreros dejaran de ser nutrias con sombreros.

Se rascó la mejilla y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, inhaló y exhaló unas cinco veces seguidas y respondió. O eso pretendía hacer, hasta que Alex le envió otra imagen.

No, se equivocaba, no era una imagen, era un video.

Aún con miedo, abrió el link y la verdad no sabía qué responder a lo que acababa de ver. O sea, no estaba mal, se había reído unas cuantas veces y eso, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué Alex le enviaría eso a su hermana. No hasta que regresó al chat.

_Eh..._

_Esperaespera_

_eso no era para ti_

_digo,,,hay que pronunciar bien los nombres, creo_

_era para Laff_

_?_

_mi amigo, el de la cafetería, el que trató de coquetear con tu hermana_

_me disculpo por él igual_

Quizá era momento de decirle. Estaba un poco asustada de que la conversación se desviara y no saber qué responder, así que lo hizo.

_no lo conozco de mucho._

_alex_

_pero al menos paró cuando Angélica le dijo que era menor de edad_

_no soy eliza_

_o sea sí andas hablando por su número_

_pero no soy eliza_

_a_

_lo siento_

_nononono tranqui_

_ella me dijo que respondiera porque anda ocupada_

_está aprendiendo a hacer la salsa verde de mamá_

_habla peggy_

_hola Peggy_

_qué tal¿_

_pues una búsqueda de mis zapatos me llevó a hablar por acá_

_suena a una historia interesante la verdad_

_te gustaron las nutrias?_

_eran adorables. no mentías_

De ahí la conversación con Alex solo fluyó con naturalidad. Diría que era raro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya que cuando obviamente no estaba coqueteando sacaba bromas tan malas que terminaban siendo buenas. Peggy le contó cómo estaba tratando de equilibrar la escuela con las prácticas de tenis que tenía dos veces a la semana, por suerte este fin de semana no era uno de esos. También él habló de que trabajaba en dos lugares (no al mismo tiempo) y que hacía lo posible por no morir en el intento.

Peggy le terminó pasando su número:

1\. Para tenerlo vigilado si seguía insistiendo en querer salir con Eliza (o eso parecía que pretendía).

2\. Para seguir hablando con alguien que entendía que crecer no significaba madurar.

A la media hora, estaban enviándose videos aleatorios sin sentido que encontraban en Instagram. Y al quinto video, sintió la mirada de alguien desde la puerta. Creyendo que se trataba de Eliza, se levantó para enseñarle los videos, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que era Angélica y no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría.

—¿Qué hacías? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablando.

—¿Con quién?

—Angie...

—No estabas hablando conmigo porque estoy aquí y el último mensaje que te envié fue preguntándote si llevabas todo para el entrenamiento —dijo sin agitarse—. Fue hace una semana y me respondiste con un "me gusta".

—Estaba llegando tarde —bufó.

No tenía razones para ocultarle que estaba hablando con Alex, el chico de la cafetería con el que ambas de sus hermanas se habían llevado bien. A menos que creyera que estaba tratando de ir más allá con ella y no había duda de que Alex no estaba interesado en Peggy de esa manera.

En ese momento, Alex le envió un nuevo video. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que probar su suerte.

—No te voy a regañar. A menos que sea el zakkenwasser de la otra vez.

—Es Alex. Nos comenzamos a enviar videos tontos.

—Peggy, ya sabes que esa clase de videos...

—No es lo que crees —se defendió interrumpiéndola de inmediato, no quería saber hacia dónde podía dirigirse la conversación si la seguía dejando avanzar—. Mira. Acaba de enviar otro.

Sin decir más, Peggy reprodujo el video, que por pura suerte era un sketch de cómo Reino Unido llevaba a su hijo -los Estados Unidos- a una consulta con el psicólogo por sus tendencias de quererlo conquistar todo.

"Bien jugado, Alex," pensó. Aunque estaba segura de que se trataba de pura casualidad.

Había hecho reír a Angélica. Su hermana. La mayor de las Schuyler. Ella se había reído de uno de los videos tontos que Alex le había enviado.

—Okay, okay, tiene razón —Angélica se siguió riendo, sus mejillas se estaban tornando oscuras de tratar de respirar y no conseguirlo, incluso se sostuvo de Peggy para no caerse o tirarse al piso—. Dice... dice que es de familia, y que no va a causar problemas.

En este punto, su hermana se estaba ahogando y ya nada le sorprendía a Peggy.

—¿Venías a verme por algo? —trató de cambiar de tema.

—Espera, espera. Déjame verlo de nuevo —le quitó su celular y volvió a reproducirlo. Peggy solo se quedó ahí esperando sin saber muy bien qué responder.

Además de verla responder el mensaje como si fuera su celular.

_Jajajajaja, ¿tienes más?_

Alex le respondió en nada con uno más sobre España queriendo entrar a la ONU. La reacción de Angélica fue la misma, solo faltaba que se tirara al suelo y rodara sobre sí.

_esa era angie_

_oh. Por un momento creí que entendías mis bromas de historia_

_nah, eso es lo suyo_

_pero si encuentras otro me lo envías y yo se lo reenvío luego_

_trato_

—¿Está lista la cena? —preguntó cuando finalmente le prometió a Angélica enviarle los videos.

—Sí, sí, era eso que te venía a avisar —iba a ignorarlo, pero la vio secarse los ojos.

¿Tan gracioso le había parecido o era algo más?

—Vamos, si quieres te paso el número de Alex —Peggy la sacó de la habitación de Eliza, enganchando su brazo con el de ella y bajando las escaleras juntas.

Pensó que a lo mejor Angélica se iba a negar —Carter parecía interesado en ella y desde lejos se notaba su química—; no obstante, la vio asentir. Y creyó haber cometido un gran error.

—Sí, sí, por favor.

* * *

Había sido otra de esas tardes entre semana en las que Samuel llamaba a Mary solo para conversar, para pasar el rato ya que aparte de George, técnicamente no había nadie más que le hablara solo por querer hacerlo. Antes incluso había intentado hablar con John, pero parecía andar sin batería siempre que le mandaba algún mensaje fuera del horario de clases, a parte de sus tutorías de matemáticas.

La nostalgia que iba y venía había vuelto en una dosis menor a las primeras llamadas que había tenido con Mary. De alguna forma esperaba que hablar con ella le subiera el ánimo, al menos unas hectáreas. Si bien habían empezado a conversar de lo usual: tareas, compromisos con sus padres, preguntas generales sobre la ciudad —Mary de verdad parecía interesada por esta última—; no fue hasta que le preguntó de la noche de películas que tocaba el domingo, que Samuel temió que su mejor amiga se transformara en un tomate frente a él de tanto reírse.

—No, no, no, por Dios —Mary siguió riéndose, cubriéndose la boca para no hacer tanto ruido—. Es... Fue increíble. Debiste estar ahí.

—Hasta donde sabía siempre eran las mismas películas —se estiró a quitarse los zapatos y luego las medias—. Nos sabíamos los diálogos de memoria: Disculpe Sr. Wheaton —se detuvo para cambiar de tono de voz—. Josh Wheaton...

Esperó a que Mary le siguiera. Solo tuvo que mirarla intensamente por unos cuantos segundos para que se rindiera y repitiera su parte:

—¿Sr. Wheaton tiene algún problema?

—Yo no puedo hacer lo que usted quiere, soy cristiano.

—No se preocupe —Mary reprimió una sonrisa y negó como si le hablara directamente a él—, puede regresar a su dormitorio, ponerse de rodillas y rezar junto a la cama si gusta. Lo que ustedes hacen en su vida personal es su problema, pero lo que hace en esta clase es el mío.

—Yo no puedo —le respondió, terminando la escena—. ¿Ya ves? Desde que salió esa película no la han parado de poner las noches de película. Es un clásico.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que no pusieron esa?

—¿No?

—Nope. Era una nueva. Recién sacada del horno.

Samuel quien tenía miedo de imaginarse hacia donde iba la conversación, solo pudo decir:

—El pan se puede quemar en la puerta del horno. ¿Era mala? ¿O es que al final dejó de creer en Dios? Pensé que no ponían de esas en la capilla.

—Pues... —Mary lo meditó unos segundos antes de soltar la bomba—. Todo estaba bien hasta el tercer día del retiro espiritual...

—Okay, eso no suena tan raro.

—...antes de que Alice, la protagonista, encontrara al Padre Murphy masturbándose —completó levantando las cejas, esperando que Samuel no muriera de inmediato por la palabra con "m".

—Oh.

Los ojos de Samuel se habían abierto por completo, también estaba segura de que se estaba empezando a sonrojar. No fue una sorpresa.

—Te dije que había sido diferente —trató de no reírse, suficiente era con ver a su amigo intentando controlar su respiración—, aunque de verdad pensé que iban a quitar la película cuando Nina se puso a hacerle una fela...

—Dios santo —Samuel la interrumpió, no quería saber cómo terminaba la palabra.

—Pero supongo que tenían la esperanza de que eso le hiciera dar remordimiento y luego se arrepintiera, ya sabes. La fórmula clásica.

—Ajá.

—¿Sam?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes que está bien si algún día necesitas... —buscó un reemplazo a la palabra que había empezado todo, y movió su mano en el aire— quitarte las... ganas?

—¿Ah?

—Si sientes que... tienes la urgencia de... querer relajarte... ¿entiendes?

—He estado bien en la ciudad, Mary. Cero estrés. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Para eso estoy, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo— Mejor amiga y todo. Sí me entendiste hace rato, ¿no?

—Claro como una clara de huevo.

Samuel asintió, pero la verdad era que, aunque Mary se medio había explicado bien, él seguía perdido peor que oveja en gallinero. Quizá era cuestión de que le pasara eso de lo que hablara para que finalmente entendiera.

Después de unos minutos, Mary tuvo que colgar la videollamada porque la necesitaban en el granero para ordeñar a Ruby, así que se despidió de Samuel y corrió a sujetarse el cabello y colocarse las botas. En el camino, buscó el balde de la vaca marrón y arrastró el pequeño banco de madera, suspirando y pensando en qué hablar con Ruby mientras la ordeñaba.

El granero de los Hicks era ligeramente más grande que el de los Seabury. Samuel solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, tirado sobre los montones de paja y hablando con Mary de cualquier cosa. Ahora Mary estaba sola, y el granero se veía vacío sin la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Okay, chica, vamos a tener una charla de mujeres —dijo Mary mientras ponía el banco en el suelo y se sentaba frente a Ruby—. No me mires así. ¿Prefieres que te ordeñe mi papá?

La vaca movió la cabeza, y Mary se tomó eso como un no.

—Okay, entonces te toca aguantarme —tomó una de las ubres de Ruby y con cuidado empezó a apretar, fijándose en que la leche cayera bien en el cubo.

La rutina de Mary consistía en hacer esto dos veces al día y, no iba a mentir, le resultaba muy monótono. A pesar de que sabía que lo hacía por el bien mayor de no comprar maquinaria que realizara el trabajo por ella, en ese sentido, prefería ordeñar a las vacas a mano y así dar su granito de arena al medio ambiente.

—Extraño a Sam —empezó a decirle a Ruby, como si el animal pudiera responderle—. Imagino que tú también. Pero no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz por él. Se merecía salir de aquí más que nadie. Y es muy inteligente, sabes. Estoy segura que no tendrá problema en Nueva York.

El tono de voz de Mary cambió.

—Pero, al mismo tiempo... Adoro a ese niño, pero no es el más avispado. Y entiendo que ha estado reprimido toda su vida, y que sus padres lo han criado de una forma muy estricta, pero por fin tiene la oportunidad de decirle al mundo quién es. Y, no sé, me da miedo que no la aproveche.

Ruby la miró como diciéndole "chica, no sé qué quieres que te diga."

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. "Mary, ¿cómo estás tan segura que Samuel es gay?" Mira, no sé cómo, pero lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Y créeme que no estoy siguiendo un estereotipo. No, Sam ni siquiera es tan obvio. Pero es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que nació. He visto lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que se cruzaba a Cecil, lo rojas que se volvían sus mejillas cuando veíamos partidos de fútbol. ¡Y la forma en la que me habla de George! -Mary giró los ojos. - Se pone todo nervioso cada vez que lo menciona. Es evidente que George quiere algo con Sam, pero Sam no se da cuenta. ¡Ni siquiera sé si Sam mismo sabe que es gay! Ugh, fue criado por padres homofóbicos. No me sorprende que no lo sepa.

Ruby gruñó. Mary había apretado demasiado fuerte.

—Uy, perdón. Mira, solo quiero que Sam sea feliz. Y para serlo, tiene que aceptarse a sí mismo. Nuestras familias siempre han querido que él y yo nos casemos. Samuel no quiere, lo veo en sus ojos, pero no se atreve a decir nada. Cada vez que le preguntaba sobre chicas, cambiaba el tema. Pero en cambio, una vez le escuché decir que David Beckham era, y cito, "un regalo del cielo". Negó haberlo dicho cuando le pregunté, pero-¡ugh! ¡Quiero que se dé cuenta de que su heterosexualidad no existe, y quiero que sepa que me puede contar cualquier cosa! ¡No le voy a juzgar!

Mary se recogió un mechón de cabello rubio que se había escapado de su moño, y dejó de ordeñar a Ruby para respirar hondo.

—Okay, estoy bien —volvió al trabajo—. Sam es un gran chico. Y entiendo que tenga miedo. Está solo, sin sus padres, sin su hermano, sin amigos, en otro continente. Pero no quiero que ese miedo le obligue a ser alguien que no es. Le gusta George, bien. No me sorprende. El único que lo tiene que aceptar es él mismo. Me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Ruby miró a Mary. Mary sonrió. Puede que nadie supiera la verdad sobre Samuel, pero ella siempre podría contar en esa vaca para contarle sus secretos.

* * *

Esa semana que le siguió a lo ocurrido en la cafetería había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde haberse ido de la mesa en la que nadie parecía importarle si seguía o no, hasta su reiterada negativa de llamar o aceptarle una llamada a su padre. La verdad es que más que miedo a escucharlo, era no saber qué responder luego del saludo inicial -si es que había uno-.

En realidad, creía que era momento de darle los méritos a Herc por mantenerlo vivo como una planta que necesitaba agua cada cierto tiempo para no secarse. De hecho, tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, un cactus hubiera sido su perfecta alma gemela. O un buen reemplazo para Anthony.

Anthony, la tortuga.

Genial.

Aún no lograba entender completamente por qué seguía teniéndola con él. Incluso se había preocupado por ella cuando él y Alex se habían quedado a hablar esa primera noche. Pensándolo bien, esa tortuga le servía como un sustituyente de la gravedad, la cual lo mantenía con los pies firmes en la tierra.

Ella existía mientras John se acordase de alimentarla. No consumía mucho oxígeno, o al menos eso esperaba. Y tampoco hacía ruido como lo haría un perro o un gato. O incluso un pájaro.

Por supuesto, los pájaros no eran mascotas. Desde pequeño sabía eso. Ellos eran los únicos que tenían el derecho de abrir sus alas y dejarse guiar por el viento, buscando el horizonte y con ello su felicidad. John no se imaginaba teniendo un ave en un jaula, teniéndola cautiva ahí en su apartamento que si por él fuera se parecería a un mal remake de un universitario durmiendo en el sótano de su madre.

Al menos, él no se había encargado de la decoración del apartamento. Ese mérito se lo daba por completo a Laff, quien apenas le había dicho que llevaba una tortuga como mascota, pensó que estaba loco por ellas. Si mal no recordaba, tenía que ver con que alguna vez le había regalado un lagarto a alguien.

¿Cierto? Laff le había contado eso, ¿no?

Por cierto, no creía haber estado vivo cuando eso pasó.

Así que no tenía sentido recordarlo.

John resopló, gruñendo contra la almohada, antes de observar las paredes con las fotos de tortugas gigantes. Si no fuera por todo el proceso que tenía que hacer para llegar allá, ya las hubiera quitado. Por otro lado, las fotos de pájaros en pleno vuelo o en parvada, le daban cierta paz que no se atrevía a explicar. Mientras siguieran ahí, no se quejaría.

Se giró hacia un lado, viendo directamente a la foto que Francis le había tomado a él con los chicos hace tiempo. Casi no recordaba mucho de ese día, solo que era uno de los buenos y aunque su ex había tomado la foto, que el día haya sido lo suficientemente bueno inclinaba la balanza para que la foto se quedase ahí en su mesita de noche.

—¿Sabes? —le habló al cajón de vidrio en una esquina donde Anthony estaba— A veces me dan ganas de hacer sopa y comerte. Así no tendría que preocuparme más por ti.

Eso no era cierto.

John sabía que, si él no estaba, seguro Laff o Herc se encargarían de que la tortuga no muriera de hambre. Tal cual lo venían haciendo con él desde que se habían conocido. Herc parecía ser el que más lo entendía y Laff solo el que estaba ahí, insertado en su vida de la nada, y a pesar de eso, -y de que Laff era sumamente más extrovertido de lo que estaba acostumbrado- se le había hecho mucho más familiar.

Últimamente estaba tratando de entender el propósito de seguir ahí en Nueva York. Era cierto que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir más que regresar a Carolina. Una idea que solo servía para revolverle el estómago y producirle escalofríos.

Era extraño, Carolina tenía todo lo que amaba: grandes espacios verdes, comida que de hecho tenía sabor y los jardines caseros que no se podían tener en la ciudad a menos que vivieras en ciudadela.

Tampoco había hablado mucho con Alex, no en persona, a pesar que toparse con él por el parque sí que contaba cómo verlo, pero nunca se había detenido a conversar, solo saludos desde lejos. Aunque no habían sido muchos, se había dado cuenta de que los días en los que se encontraba con él, terminaba soñando cosas extrañas que lo dejaban con dudas, ya que nunca antes había tenido sueños tan lúcidos.

Generalmente era uno de los que escuchaban a las personas burlarse de los que soñaban con tonterías, mientras que él lo más que recordaba de sus sueños era una pantalla negra. Un vacío que ahora parecía tener la necesidad de rellenarlo con algo, ¿qué cosa era ese algo? No estaba muy seguro, más que de que nunca había estado rodeado de tantos pelirrojos como en el de su último sueño.

Cualquiera en su posición habría hablado con alguien sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, o incluso habría optado por ir al médico.

Para John ninguna de las dos opciones le parecían correctas.

Con la primera lo podían tachar de loco... con la segunda también y, no le sorprendería que descubrieran unas cuantas cosas más de su cabeza. Cosas que prefería ir ignorando, si los medicamentos no le habían funcionado, al menos, su terca voluntad podría servirle por una vez como aliada y no enemiga.

Si estaba en lo correcto, en Afganistán no había pelirrojos.

Revisó la hora en su celular, era domingo, y además cinco de mayo, por lo que no importaba para nada la hora en la que se fuera a dormir -no es que si fuera otro día igual importara, los lunes tenía clase tarde y era domingo festivo- y se levantó de la cama para revisar el armario. No para decidir qué ropa se pondría mañana -por lo que sabía no estaba obligado a salir a ningún lado y si estaba de suerte lo que sacaría del armario sería el mismo abrigo y la bufanda azul marino-, más bien, se estiró y sacó de lo alto del armario una caja que le habían enviado de Carolina hace tiempo.

Un paquete.

Nada interesante (eso creyó cuando su madre le avisó por mensaje).

Cosas insignificantes.

Quizá cartas dirigidas a John que habían llegado a parar a Carolina. Quizá ingredientes que solo se conseguían allá y que su madre quería que no dejara de olvidar su sabor. Quizá ropa o algunas de sus cosas que había dejado en su antigua habitación por el apuro de empacar e irse.

Lo cierto es que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

El día en que finalmente decidió abrir esa caja regresó a sí al sentarse en el suelo y soplar el polvo que se había acumulado encima. Recostó su espalda contra la parte baja de su cama y estiró las piernas en el suelo, se estaba tomando todo el tiempo extra que necesitaba antes de volver a ver el contenido del paquete.

Porque su madre no había sido quien se lo había enviado esa vez.

Porque no era cualquier papel el que estaba metido ahí dentro.

Porque tampoco era ropa aleatoria que a propósito había dejado abandonada.

Tomó un largo respiro y abrió la caja. Dentro, intacto desde la última vez que lo usó, estaba su uniforme militar.

Era verde musgo si pudiera darle un color.

Y junto a este, unos cuantos de sus dibujos. El paquete había sido enviado por Henry y no tenía ninguna nota consigo. Ni a la primera ni a la segunda, o a la tercera vez que buscó. Ni siquiera cuando le trató de pedir una explicación a su madre —que a las finales la conversación se había desviado a si estaba a gusto en la ciudad—. Así que se había dado por vencido y, en consecuencia, abandonado la caja en lo más alto del armario.

Ahí donde no pudiera verla.

Pero ahora estaba tratando de entender cosas. Cosas que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba. Cosas que quizá sus dibujos de un carpintero de cresta roja y plumaje negro, un arrendajo azul y un dorado (uno de esos peces que no comprabas en el supermercado sino en un mercado y que luego preparabas con especias para comerlo frito).

Esos dibujos tenían su... antigüedad. Durante Afganistán había dibujado dos de ellos, el otro al haber regresado, ya cuando se suponía que su herida de bala estaba mejorando.

_«—¿Laurens? ¿Tiene listas las cartas?_

_—Las traducciones están listas, Su Excelencia._

_—¿Y su compañero?_

_—Lo he obligado a tomar un breve descanso. Si no lo hace cada cierto tiempo ya sabe cómo se pone._

_—Me alegra que lo entienda._

_—No es molestia._

_—Cualquier necesidad puede comunicárselo al Marqués. Estaré resolviendo unos asuntos estos días y preferiría cero interrupciones._

_—A su orden. Aunque recientemente se han escuchado unas cuantos rumores de insurrección y me gustaría que tomara preocupaciones, señor. Hay soldados que ignoran sus órdenes, como si el apellido Washington no significara nada para ellos._

_—Estoy al tanto de ello. Por ahora, lo importante es que los franceses no se enteren de eso, ¿sí? Somos una armada unida._

_—Entendido.»_

Al día siguiente, John tampoco sabía lo que ese sueño había significado, ni por qué recordaba lo que habían dicho con tanta claridad. Lo que sí es que parecía haber descubierto la identidad de uno de los pelirrojos: George Washington.

* * *

— _Ich weiß, Lottie. Ja. Wir waren früher verheiratet, erinnerst du dich?_ _—_ dijo George, hablando por teléfono— _Auf diese Weise geht es uns definitiv viel besser. Wir müssen uns nicht auf den anderen verlassen._ Espera, _você vai na minha festa, certo?_ _Eu posso te comprar a passagem de avião, se você quiser_. Okay, perfecto. ¿Extrañarte, yo? En tus sueños, Char. Okay, cuidate. Me tengo que ir. _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Después de colgar, George se acercó a una mesa y agarró el sobre que estaba sobre ella. Luego miró a una cámara inexistente y, con una sonrisa que dejaba revelar sus dientes blancos como perlas, dijo:

—Terminemos con esto.

Sentado en el sofá, George contemplaba la pared, como si estuviese hablando con alguien más. Abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta.

—Okay, empezamos ligero —leyó con desdén—. Una pregunta para John. Bueno, John no está aquí. Nadie está aquí, de hecho. Voy a tener que responder en su lugar. Igual les estoy haciendo un favor, sus respuestas no serían tan interesantes.

George guiñó un ojo, de nuevo mirando a la cámara inexistente (¿o sí existía?)

—Entonces, la pregunta dice: "John, ¿te consideras amigo de Samuel?" Gran pregunta pero, ¿qué es un amigo? ¿Un tutor cuenta como un amigo? Porque Samuel es solamente el tutor de John, y si es así, entonces eso me hace el amigo de Samuel. No estoy seguro de que esa sea la palabra adecuada. Me quiero acostar con él, sí, pero no es mi "amigo". Además, John no se ve como el tipo de persona que tiene muchos amigos. Y dudo mucho que Samuel se quiera acostar con él. Sí, creo que nuestra definición de "amigos" es distinta.

Con un movimiento de mano, George tiró la tarjeta al suelo y tomó otra del paquete.

—Okay, siguiente. Esta vez es para... Oh. Alexander —fingió una sonrisa, pero tenía el ceño fruncido—. Bien. No hay problema. Le preguntan si tiene a alguien en mente para que sea su pareja. ¿Sinceramente? No me importa. Ese hombre es un estúpido bisexual, con TDAH sin diagnosticar, y ascendente en Sagitario. No ha tomado ni una sola decisión en su vida. Dudo mucho que Alexander sepa con quién quiere salir. Ya, respondí, ugh. ¿Qué nos toca?

Sacó otra tarjeta.

—"John: ¿te gustaría tener un apodo para molestar a Alex como él lo hace con 'ricitos'?" ¿Para Alexander? A mí se me ocurren varios: gato mojado, desastre de la moda, desastre en general, pobre, sin estilo, no se baña, parecía vagabundo cuando recién me mudé, lo sigue pareciendo pero al menos el apartamento se ve mejor, indeciso. ¿Sigo?

George tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Lo más misterioso no era qué había en la copa, sino cuándo se había servido. Suspiró de alivio después de beber y continuó leyendo.

—"Herc, ¿qué opinas de la amistad entre John y Alex?" —se cruzó de piernas— Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer a Hércules, aunque sé quién es, y déjame decirte que ese pobre muchacho tendría que estar muy loco para pensar que Alexander es una buena influencia, especialmente para alguien como John. Eso es todo.

Cuando leyó la siguiente tarjeta, George hizo una cara. Sin quitar los ojos del papel, dejó su copa en la mesita a su lado, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Vaya. Esto es... interesante. No sé la respuesta de esta pregunta. Con permiso...

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje a alguien.

—Okay, ya le pregunté a la persona. Ahora solo toca esperar. Mientras tanto, ¿qué más quieren saber? Oh, esta es muy original. "Samuel, ¿harías cosplay de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?" No sé a qué viene esa pregunta, aunque no gracias. Tengo muchos fetiches, pero ese no es uno de ellos. Y aquí hay otra pregunta sobre Samuel. Quieren saber cómo va con su italiano. No hay mejor persona que yo para responder eso, ¿no? Puedo decir que de maravilla. Va a un muy buen ritmo para ser un principiante. Y si va así de rápido en clase, no me lo quiero imaginar en la cama-

George siguió hablando, pero de su boca solo salieron sonidos de censura.

—Okay, prosigamos —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Ah, por fin una pregunta para moi! "¿Cuál es mi espíritu animal?" El pavorreal. Siempre lo ha sido -guiñó un ojo-. Y hablando de animales... Esta pregunta es para John: "¿Por qué tu tortuga se llama Anthony?" Ajá. Sé cuál es la respuesta a eso, pero desafortunadamente mi contrato no me permite revelarlo hasta la segunda parte. Espero que entiendan. ¿Qué sigue? "Angélica: ¿aprobarías que Alex salga con Eliza?" Repito, Alexander es una mala influencia. No sé qué le ven.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Espérenme un momento —George se dirigió al público invisible y luego fue a abrir. Frente a él había un chico moreno, más bajito que George, quizá uno o dos años menor.

—Buenas, señor. Le traigo la langosta que ordenó.

—Claro, claro. Octavio era, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió.

—Gracias, Octavio -George sacó un paquete de dinero y se lo puso en las manos al chico.

—Eh, señor, no me debe tanto–

—No te preocupes. Quédate con el cambio.

Después de que Octavio le entregara la langosta, George cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde estábamos? Ah, sí —sacó una tarjeta—, siguiente pregunta. Esta vez es para... Alexander. Otra vez. "¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando John te dijo que era gay?" ¿Me estás diciendo que el muy estúpido no se dio cuenta con solo verlo? O sea, sí, okay, John no es tan obvio como otros, pero igual era bastante evidente. ¿Han visto su cabello? ¡Por favor! En fin, supongo que Alex estuvo encantado. Es evidente que se lo quiere tirar, Charlotte lo puede oler desde Londres. ¿Siguiente?

Como ya era costumbre, sacó otra tarjeta.

—Ah, mira, por fin una pregunta para alguien más. "Laff —Lafayette, supongo—, ¿alguna vez has usado falda?" Bueno, considerando que antes llegó a América vestido de mujer embarazada, yo diría que sí, es muy probable que en esta vida haya usado falda. Y aquí hay otra pregunta para él. "¿Cuál es tu apodo favorito?" No lo sé. Todos le dicen Laff, ¿no? Supongo que ese.

Tomó otra carta. Al leerla, empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

—Okay, Dios, ya me calmo —dijo entre risas—. "John, ¿hablas italiano?" ¡Por favor! Ese niño es latino y ni siquiera sabe hablar español. ¿Cómo va a saber hablar italiano? ¡No me hagan reír! Luego quieren saber si a John le gustan los Bee Gees. Déjenme decirles esto: John es el tipo de gay que escucha a Taylor Swift y llora, así que no, no sé si los Bee Gees son su estilo.

El siguiente par de preguntas le hizo soltar una risita.

—"¿Hay ratas en el apartamento de Alex?" Sí, una, vivo con ella. Se llama Alexander y me saca de quicio. "¿Cómo sigue vivo Alex?" A mí también me gustaría serlo, no porque me intriga sino porque quiero que se muera de una vez. También está la opción de matarlo, claro. Puedo hacerlo ver como un accidente. "John y Alex-ugh-adoptarían un hijo juntos?" Wow, wow, paren el carro. Ni siquiera se han besado, denles tiempo. MUCHO tiempo. Son un poco lentos, esos dos. Además, no creo que sea la mejor idea dejar a Alexander cerca de niños. Mala influencia, ¿recuerdan?

El celular de George vibró. George lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y vio que le había llegado un mensaje. Era Samuel, respondiendo a la pregunta que George le había hecho antes.

_qué es lo que más extrañas de tu hogar_

_¿Perdón?_

_castle combe_

_qué es lo que más extrañas_

_Oh. Muchas cosas_

_Sobre todo estar rodeado de animales_

_Son una gran compañía_

"Es adorable", pensó George. Luego se insultó a sí mismo por pensar eso.

_interesante_

_¿Por qué preguntas?_

_oh no nada_

_por saber nada más_

_otra pregunta_

_qué opinas de halloween?_

George tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

_Bueno, nunca lo he celebrado_

Y casi escupe.

_cómo_

_nunca????_

_lo has celebrado???_

_en serio????_

_Mis padres nunca me dejaron_

_vaya_

_tengo más cosas para enseñarte de las que pensaba_

_clase obligatoria el 31 de octubre_

_no faltes ;-D_

Samuel no siguió respondiendo después de eso, así que George siguió con lo suyo.

—Uf, estas preguntas no las puede responder Samuel. Principalmente porque no creo que las sepa. "¿Samuel sabe que es gay?" Ajá, la cosa es que yo sé que lo es (créanme, mi gaydar nunca falla), pero Samuel parece estar atravesando una fase de autodescubrimiento. Supongo que durante años lo han condicionado a pensar que es hetero, y ahora se tiene que convencer a sí mismo de que eso no es verdad. Y... "Samuel: ¿tendrías un trío?" Jum. Ahora mismo, creo que no. Los tríos no son para principiantes. Ahora, yo con gusto tendría uno con él y Mason. A Mason lo conocí en Target, de milagro, porque yo no suelo ir ahí. Lo que me lleva a... "Sam, George, ¿les gustan las fragolas?" Hmmmm. Fragolas. Fresas. Uy, alguien sabe italiano. No sé qué opina Samuel, pero sé lo que opino yo. ¿Para comer? Sí, las fresas están ricas. ¿Para hacer *otras cosas*? Es una de mis fantasías por cumplir. Estoy esperando a la persona adecuada.

George revisó el paquete.

—Creo que aún queda un par. Sí, veamos. "¿Cuántos versículos lee Samuel al día"? Versículos, ¿eso es algo de la Biblia? Si, creo que sí. Bueno, Sammy-digo, Samuel es bastante bibliófilo, así que supongo que lee varios capítulos. No sé, ni idea de cómo funcionan esas cosas. Y la última... —la leyó y puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Otra para Alexander? ¿Es en serio?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Alex entró, su cabello largo recogido en un moño deshecho.

—Hola, decepción.

—Hola, idiota. Respóndeme esto: ¿te casarías con Jels?

Alex se lavó las manos, sin prestarle mucha atención a George.

—¿Quién es Jels?

—Eso no importa. ¿Te casarías con ella sí o no?

—Oh, es una chica. Mejor, prefiero las chicas. Supongo, ¿está buena?

—Digamos que sí.

—Entonces sí.

—Okay, perfecto. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Jels —George volvió a mirar hacia la "cámara".

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Alex.

—Con nadie. ¿No estás cansado? —George fingió un bostezo.— Yo sí. Me voy a ir a dormir.

—¿Tan pronto? Apenas son las nueve y media–

George lo mandó callar.

—A algunos de nosotros sí nos importa nuestra salud, Alexander.

—Bueno, okay, como quieras.

—Nos vemos, rata de alcantarilla.

—¡Hasta mañana, rubio embotellado!

George se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, miró al público una vez más y guiñó un ojo.


End file.
